Sentimiento enterrado
by Kaioshin135
Summary: Los lazos entre Pokémon y humanos pueden llegar más allá de una amistad en algunas ocasiones. Pero qué pasa si aquel lazo se mantiene oculto entre el comportamiento de ambos. Ocasionara ciertos factores que no se pueden ocultar o que serán provocados por la situación. Reflejándolo a través del tiempo.
1. Presentación forzada

**Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?, Este es mi segundo fic que será de esa forma.**

 **En parte este fic es del usuario** **James Anderson** **. Espero que sea de tu agrado, ya que tú pediste un fic que tratase de esto.**

 **No me enfocare demasiado en las peleas, esta vez, como líderes de gimnasio o algo por el estilo. Solo en algunos casos.**

 **Otra cosa si eres de los que me siguen, esta vez les diré que bajare drásticamente a mi nivel. Ustedes ya sabrán que significa XD.**

 **Bueno con ustedes el inicio de esta historia.**

 **Y si te preguntas el título del capítulo, bueno ya lo sabrás mientras lo leas.**

 **Imagen de portada:** **Day15 (PSYCHIC) Delphox.**

 **Artista: Rock Bomber.**

* * *

 **Presentación forzada**

 **? Pov**

Me siento tan feliz, hoy es el día en que recogeré mi primer Pokémon. Empezare una aventura, recorreré esta región, me volveré campeón, iré a otras regiones.

Estoy tan emocionado, ahora estoy en Ciudad Luminalia a recoger mi primer Pokémon con el profesor Sycamorde.

¡Hay que nervios!

Espero ser un gran entrenador. Me he preparado mucho para este momento. He estudiado mucho, tengo mi mochila bien preparada. Solo que aun no se que Pokémon escoger.

 **Narrador Pov**

Un chico de diez años se dirige hacia el laboratorio del Sycamorde para escoger a su primer Pokémon. Y cumplir el sueño de todo infante, que es ser el mejor de todos. Para aquel chico, es su momento es su gran día. Y una vez en el laboratorio.

Un chico tenia de cabellera naranja, alborotada que llegaba hasta su nuca, ojos del mismo color. El niño tenía una camisa negra, que está a su vez era cubierta con un suéter azul de sierre que tenia sujetado a través de su cintura como si fuese falda, junto con sus pantalones de mezclilla azul y unas deportivas blancas

-Hola y bienvenido. Soy el Profesor Sycamorde.- Saluda cordialmente el profesor una vez que entra.- Tu debes ser…

-Joshua. Mi nombre es Joshua.- A completa el mencionado infante con ganas.-Es un gran gusto Profesor Sycamorde.

El gusto es también mío. Bueno. Por tu emoción. Se ve que ya estás listo.- Dice el profesor.- No hace falta decir más. Puesto que se ve en tu cara que ya lo sabes y tus padres me han contado que has estado a codos. Solamente te pido que escojas cuidadosamente a tu nuevo compañero/a, que te acompañara en esta aventura. Piénsalo muy bien a la hora de hacerlo. Puesto que los Pokémon no son herramientas. Son aquellos que se convertirán en una parte de ti. Tu obligación será cuidarlo y criarlo.

-Sí. Lo sé.- Dice el niño feliz.

-Muy bien. Pues elige uno de los tres Pokémon que está en esta mesa.- Señala el profesor.

A continuación en tres pantallas se ven los Pokémon un Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie. Con sus tipos y características.

Pero el niño siente nervios a la hora de escoger, era una decisión difícil.

-Tomate tu tiempo.- Dice el profesor.

El niño ve a cada Pokémon.- Vaya… Es difícil.- Dice algo nervioso.

-Solo tranquilízate.- Dice el profesor.

El niño lo hace, cierra sus ojos un momento, toma una respiración y después los abre.

-¡Escojo a este!- Anuncia Joshua por fin su decisión.- Escojo a Fennekin.

El profesor sonríe, pero pregunta.- Buena decisión… ¿Por qué a ese Pokémon?- Le pregunta.

-Bueno….- Responde el niño, un poco nervioso al responder.- Mis amigos me dicen que me quemo a cada rato con las cosas que digo.- Pero después se pone muy serio y con tono delicado…- Y mi abuelo me dijo que era como el fuego, nunca me apago y a pesar de lo que me digan o hacen, siempre estoy prendido y me mantengo para seguir brillando. Supongo que este Pokémon tipo fuego va con mi actitud y personalidad.

-Ya veo.- El profesor Sycamorde está conforme con la respuesta.- Felicidades, esa Fennekin será tu compañera ahora.

-¿Es hembra?- Joshua se desconcierta al escuchar "esa", pero sonríe después.- Si lo será. Me encargare de que sea una Pokémon muy fuerte.

-Muy bien. Solo falta esto último.- El profesor camina hacia un escritorio y de un cajón saca lo ultimo para Joshua.- Joshua, quiero ya suponer que sabes que es este aparato.

-Es una Pokedex.- Responde el niño animado.- Es un aparato creado por el Profesor Oak, sirve para almacenar los datos de los Pokémon y...

-¡Ohhh!, Calma amigo, ¡Jejeje!- El profesor lo detiene.- Solo quería saber si sabias y veo que si sabes… Tampoco tenias que mencionar ese tonto.- Y eso último lo dice algo serio, al tener rivalidad con el profesor Oak y la de las demás regiones. Pero más con el profesor Oak, puesto que todos dependen de lo que creo.

-Lo siento. Es que estoy emocionado.- Se disculpa el niño.

El Profesor Sycamorde le entrega la Pokedex a Joshua, esta acepta y la ve.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de ver a los Pokémon que te esperan, pero por ahora pon atención.- Dice el profesor.- Se que te lo dije antes. Pero te espera todo un mundo, donde se pondrá también aprueba tus habilidades y la forma en que cuidas y convivas con tu Pokémon, ¿Estás listo?

-¡Sí!- Anuncia el niño con felicidad.

-¡Pues ve por todas!

-Muchas gracias Profesor, por el Pokémon. Adiós y cuídese- El niño se va.

Y eso fue una señal. El pequeño Joshua se va del laboratorio, corriendo y una vez que sale camina hacia su aventura.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Y mientras se encontraba el pequeño Joshua saliendo hacia la ruta 4.

-¡Sal Fennekin!- Y una vez ya en una distancia considerable de la ciudad, el niño saca a su Pokémon.

Un rayo rojo sale de una bola roja y blanca y de esta sale una pequeña zorrita de color amarillo, en sus orejas tenía un pelaje rojo anaranjado y sus ojos eran del mismo color, ella los abre y ve a sus alrededores.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Ella se preguntaba.

-Hola.-Salida el niño a su nuevo Pokémon.- Mi nombre es Joshua. Y desde ahora seré tu entrenador.

-¡Humano!- Fennekin exclama espantada al verlo.

Joshua iba acaricia a su nuevo Pokémon, pero.

-¡Ayyyy!- El niño es mordido.

Fennekin en su parte le gruñe, da media vuelta y se dispone a irse, echándose a correr.

-¡Espera!- El niño trata después de detenerla.

Fennekin se va a la hierba alta para huir del humano.

-No es justo ser capturada y que me encadenen a un tonto humano.- Se decía ella desde sus adentros.- ¡Ahora soy libre!

Pero eso duraría poco al ser envestida por un Pikachu que la ataca. La pequeña zorrita cae, pero se vuelve a parar, gruñe furiosa y trata de envestir al Pikachu pero este la esquiva y contraataca con lo mismo ataque. Fennekin no estaba para aguantar más golpes, se cae y ve a su enemigo.

 **(Nota del autor: Se que Pikachu no aparece en esa ruta, pero por un momento imaginen que si y por coincidencia)**

Pero de repente una Pokeball atrapa a Pikachu, ella se desconcierta, solo para después ser de nuevo atrapada.

-¡Uff!, Que suerte que no llego lejos.- Se decía Joshua, aliviado.- Bueno, al menos atrape a un nuevo Pokémon.- Y se decía algo animado por eso, consolándolo.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Joshua, algo dudoso vuelve a sacar su par de Pokémon, aunque es uno el que le está dando es problema. El Pikachu y Fennekin. La pequeña zorrita al ver de nuevo al humano le gruñe.

-¡Espera!- Le decía el niño moviendo las manos.- Empezamos con el pie izquierdo… Toma

El niño le da una baya y se la deja en el suelo.

-No aceptare nada de ti humano.- Le dice Fennekin molesta aun

-¡Grrrrrrr!-

-Hay no.- La zorrita pone otra cara al escuchar algo desde sus adentros.

Para la infortuna de Fennekin, tiene hambre y al tener esa sensación, tiene que satisfacer.

-"Comeré, solo por hambre"- Decía la pequeña, que en cierto modo come, mientras se sonroja por la pena en recurrir al humano.- "No te estaré agradecida por esto, en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, me iré de aquí"

La pequeña termina de comer.

-¿Quieres más?- Pregunta el pequeño Joshua que le acerca un plato de comida.

Fennekin gruñe y muestra sus dientes, el niño atemorizado solamente deja el plato de comida al suelo.

Y así comienza la historia de este par, donde se verán envueltos a convivir. Viviendo una experiencia que pocos han experimentado, solo que por ahora estarán de esa forma y como toda relación de todo tipo, se irá desarrollando poco a poco.

* * *

 **Y este es mi prologo, no es de los más grandes que he hecho, como es sabido es la presentación de este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Aquí empieza otra más de mis historias y esta vez les aseguro que le bajare a mi nivel.**

 **Antes que nada le agradeceré a** **James Anderson** **. Se podría decir que el también lo creo.**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decirles.**

 **Si te gusta mi prologo déjame un comentario. Y si no te gusto… Bueno se hiso lo que se pudo XD.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Soy Kaioshin135 (Aunque eso ya lo sabían)**

 **Adiós y Cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	2. Compresión (Parte uno)

**Hola a todos mis seguidores. Si creyeron que no seguiría. Pues estan equivocados.**

 **Les pido disculpas. Pero son fechas navideñas y entre el trabajo, es difícil para todo escritor activo actualizar los fic's.**

 **Y yo tengo cuatro abiertos hasta ahora.**

 **Pero bueno aquí esta.**

 **Solo espero que les agrade.**

 **Otra cosa.**

 **¿Lo extrañaban?**

* * *

 **Comprensión**

 **(Parte uno)**

Era medio día en la región de Kalos. Un día soleado.

Pero donde se escuchan las órdenes de un niño, que decía una y otra vez las mismas palabras, tratando de ordenar y las seguía diciendo porque no había un resultado. O más bien, veía el mismo resultado con ella.

Ahora en la Ruta 4.

-¡Fennekin usa ascuas!

Han pasado dos semanas desde que un niño pelinaranja ha tenido su Pokémon inicial, una Fennekin. Pero desde que la tiene, ha tenido varios problemas con ella.

-Fennekin.- Fennekin da vueltas para acomodarse y se acuesta.

-¡Por el amor de Arceus!- Y el niño se frustra.- ¿Qué hare para que te caiga bien?- Le pregunta.

-Que me dejes en paz.- Dice la zorrita en su idioma.- Déjame libre y te daré hasta las gracias.

-¡Juro, juro que he intentado todo y tu simplemente no cooperas!

Joshua simplemente toma un suspiro frustrado, en realidad se estaba molestando con su Pokémon.

-Es la primera vez que te veo cambiar de cara.- Dice la Fennekin complacida sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¿Esta vez estas enojado?- Y le pregunta en tono malicioso.

Joshua se estaba hartando de su situación actual con su Pokémon inicial.

-Eso es enójate.- Dice Fennekin.- Hazlo, libérame.

Joshua simplemente no hacía nada. Fennekin se para y se pone en guardia, al frente de su "maestro".

-¡¿Qué me liberes?!

Joshua es embestido por su Pokémon que le da en su estomago. Al niño se le va el aire y cae.

-Si esto es un intento de dejarte ir. No lo hare.- Dice el pequeño que se reincorporaba, mientras se seca algunas lagrimas.- Si me pegas, es porque me dejo.

-¡Cállate!

Fennekin vuelve a embestir. Pero Joshua simplemente se hace de lado y la zorrita se pega en la cabeza con el tronco de un árbol. Al poco tiempo, ella no se para.

¡Fen-ne!- Y le dolió ese golpe.

-Lo vez.- Dice Joshua esbozando una sonrisa de malicia.- Si no aguantas eso, no estás preparada.

 **Joshua Pov**

Había oído que criar y entrenar a un Pokémon suele ser luego difícil…

¡Pero esto!

Llevo dos semanas con mi Pokémon inicial. Una Fennekin. Pero esta no me obedece.

Seria un irresponsable e inhumano que la abandonara, sé que es débil, no es bueno que la deje a su suerte. Eso lo se por las batallas, todas las veces que ha tratado de huir, ha sido derrotada fácilmente por los Pokémon salvajes. Luego, una vez alguien la trato de capturar, confundiéndola por un Pokémon salvaje, llegándome a meter en líos con ese entrenador que inclusive me golpeo por mi Pokémon. Lo quería tener.

Pero si así es ella conmigo. Como seria con aquel tipo. Aparte que se veía que era malo con sus Pokémon, eso sería peligroso, inclusive para Fennekin.

Aunque…

He pensado también en liberarla y que haga lo que ella quiera. Solo me hace daño y eso es también en sentido literal. Me ha traído solo problemas, tanto con Pokémon salvajes, como en esa persona que la quería.

Si, Solo he tenido problemas desde que la tengo. He capturado un Pikachu que no me dan tantos problemas como me da ella.

Recuerdo que hace algunos días tuve una pelea. Pero no era una pelea común. Era mi primera pelea de gimnasio. Recuerdo que estaba nervioso. Pero a pesar de ello, quise probar si era realmente capaz.

Perdí.

La derrota fue tan humillante. Mi Pikachu, se esforzó mucho en la pelea y le gane al Surskit de Violeta.

Fennekin tenía oportunidad por tipo. Pero al salir, le entraron nervios. Pero después que me atacase a mí, en lugar de al Pokémon enemigo.

Nunca creí que tan pronto en mi aventura tuviese tal vergüenza.

¡Por Arceus!

Sentí como el mundo se me vino encima. Quería que me tragara la misma tierra.

La líder de gimnasio, me dijo que…

" _Aun no comprendes bien como tratar a un Pokémon. Y esta pelea lo ha demostrado. No digo que seas malo, simplemente te digo que aun te falta captar ciertas cosas de tu Fennekin, que note inclusive yo. Pero me temo decir que no volveré a pelear contigo, hasta que lo comprendas"_

Y es lo que no entiendo todavía.

No soy malo con mis Pokémon. Y los cuido. No sé que me hace falta.

¿Qué es lo que me hace falta?

 **Fennekin Pov**

¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con un humano?, ¡¿Por qué?!

Solo nos utilizan para las peleas y no es justo. No es justo que yo sea para eso, que este destinada a obedecer, los Pokémon somos libres y no estamos para seguir órdenes, no somos algo que se pueda manipular en contra de nuestra voluntad.

Yo lo único que quiero es regresar con mis hermanos y padres.

Si no me hubiese alejado de ahí, si los hubiese hecho caso.

Estuviese a salvo y aun con ellos.

Ahora tengo que soportar mi propia estupidez, estar atrapada, obligada a pelear y obedecer cosas que no quiero.

Al menos este idiota me da de comer.

Pero solo es igual que el montón, que solo nos quieren para alcanzar sus metas y todo a través de nosotros. Los Pokémon.

 **Narrador Pov**

El entrenador fastidiado de ver que su Pokémon no le hacía caso y que le gruñía, simplemente la devuelve a su pokeball.

-A este paso, no ganare ninguna medalla con ella.- Se decía Joshua desmotivado.

Joshua empieza a caminar, pero al poco tiempo, pero se para un poco y se agarra el estomago.

-¡M-m-me duele!

La embestida de Fennekin si le dolió al infante, que llora de dolor. Pero después el niño se para poco a poco, retira frustrado se sienta a otra parte harto, en lo que se recupera.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

Después el pequeño entrenador se asegura de darle de comer a sus Pokémon. Primero a Pikachu, no sin antes acariciarlo un poco. Y por último a…

-¡Fennekin!- La pequeña zorrita amarilla.- ¡Dame de comer!

-Para esto sí que obedeces.- Dice el joven pelinaranja molesto.

Fennekin lo ignora, no le pone importancia y come.

Joshua solo da un suspiro y se sienta bajo un árbol viendo a sus Pokémon comer, veía ha Pikachu que estaba tranquilo. Pero después a Fennekin.

-¿Mi primer Pokémon?- Se preguntaba dudoso, mientras saca su pokeball y en cierto modo la ve, viéndola de forma molesta.- Mi primer problema, mejor.

El joven, simplemente se enojaba al recordar las veces que recibió ascuas de su Pokémon (Si bien solamente para alejarlo, solo recibiendo eso, pequeñas ascuas), mordidas, embestidas en su estomago, cada vez que trataba de entablar una comunicación con su Pokémon inicial. Joshua solo recibía maltrato de ella, ni siquiera Fennekin se tomaba la molestia de escucharlo.

-Ya pronto estaré en Pueblo Vanitas y estaré en mi casa.- Se decía Joshua, sonriendo un poco y relajandose.

Mientras tanto Fennekin terminaba de comer.

-¡Quiero más!- Dice la pequeña.- ¡Dame más!- Y pide.

Joshua le pone atención, de repente alzando la ceja y después encorvándola, viendo molesto a su Pokémon.

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste?!- Pregunta Fennekin exigente.

El niño no hablaba idioma Pokémon. Pero los gritos de la zorrita eran agudos.

-¡CALLLATE!

Una voz hablaba. Esa voz venia de un Pikachu. La pequeña voltea.

-Tú solo piensas que todo se trata de ti.- Dice el Pikachu, harto de Fennekin.- Tú eres mala con Joshua y encima le exiges.

-Y tu dime, ¿Es necesario tenernos aquí, solamente obligados a pelear?- Pregunta ella.- ¿Que no extrañas tu hogar?

El Pikachu se queda un poco callado, se tarda en responder.

-Eso pensé.- Dice la pequeña complacida al oír el silencio.

Fennekin sigue hablando, eso fastidia a Joshua al escuchar sus chillidos agudos que taladraban su cabeza, tanto que se agarraba las prejas, pero aun así escuchaba. La zorrita seguía pidiendo comida. Pero sus chillidos eran horribles.

-¡YA CALLATE!- El entrenador explota.- ¡Regresa y déjame en paz!

Fennekin, tanto se espanta y asombra al mismo tiempo al ver como su entrenador la calla de esa forma. Joshua después se vuelve a sentar, recargando su espalda sobre el árbol.

* * *

 **Unos días después.**

Las cosas habían empeorado para ese entonces. Aquel joven niño con espíritu, se amargaba cada vez que sacaba a su Fennekin y esta sentía lo mismo por él. Pero Joshua, no quería dejarla libre, puesto que su Pokémon era perezosa, ni siquiera era para pelear.

Todas las veces que Fennekin trataba de espantar, eran fallidas, al ser débil. Los Pokémon salvajes la atacaban y Joshua tenía que intervenir. Una parte de él, quería deshacerse de ella, pero la lastima al ver que era muy débil le impedía hacerlo.

Ahora, mientras están en la ruta 5.

-¡Eres libre!- Le dice el niño harto de su Pokémon.- ¿Qué esperas?, largo.

Pero todo tenía un límite, para Joshua que se desesperaba. Y harto de recibir el mismo trato de la zorrita.

-¡Por fin!- Y la pequeña Fennekin sale a toda prisa.- Y como te prometí mocoso… Gracias.- Le dice en su tono serio, a su vez molesta por decir eso.

Pero así como la pequeña zorrita salió, tan pronto poniendo una adentrándose en la hierba, es embestida por un Pokémon, un Furfrou, que salió de esta y que rápidamente la tumba a la primera.

-¿Quieres ser libre?- Pregunta Joshua serio.- ¡Pues bien, hazlo, suerte!

El pequeño Joshua se da media vuelta y camina mientras Fennekin se paraba, solo para de nuevo ser embestida.

El pequeño se retiraba del lugar, mientras oía la batalla que se llevaba. Fennekin de nuevo era embestida, se para de nuevo y usa ascuas, quemando al Furfrou, pero este sale entre las ascuas y muerde a la pequeña y lo sigue haciendo.

-¡FENNEEEE!

Los gritos de sufrimiento se oían, tan agudos. Fennekin ya no podía continuar. Joshua que seguía caminando, solo oia, ese sonido era peor cuando Fennekin lo molestaba.

-Esa es la vida de un Pokémon salvaje.- Dice él mientras camina.- Es algo que debe de aprender la perezosa.

Pero los gritos siguen, Fennekin ahora lloraba. Joshua sigue, pero sus pasos eran más lentos. El niño peli naranja, gruñe entre dientes y aprieta sus puños al escuchar al Pokémon sufrir, sus pies se paralizan, tiembla por cada paso, entumeciéndose.

El canino Pokémon estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, Fennekin solo veía. Pero rápidamente es rescatada por Pikachu, que uso ataque rápido.

-¡Pikachu, otra vez ataque rápido!- Ordena Joshua

Pikachu ataca con el mismo ataque, el Pokémon salvaje se abalanza después contra su contrincante.

-¡Impactrueno!- El entrenador, no quiere dejar reaccionar al Canino Pokémon.

Y Pikachu lanza un impactrueno que electrocuta al enemigo, hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Y después de ardua batalla. Joshua regresa a su Pikachu. Mientras por un momento pasa un silencio total. El niño voltea y ve a su pequeña Pokémon tirada y herida.

-(Suspiro) Ya lo veía venir.- Dice Joshua, resignado, acercándose.- No estás preparada para la vida salvaje, ¿Cierto?- Le dice.

Simplemente el niño la carga y se la lleva, con tal estaba cerca del Pueblo Vanitas.

-Eres muy débil.- Le dice mientras camina el niño.- ¿Cómo quieres ser libre sin ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte de pie en un combate?

Mientras el niño seguía caminando para llegar al centro Pokémon, seguía recriminándole a su Pokémon.

-Solo eres un problema más en mi vida.- Le dice Joshua con seriedad y enojo.- A este paso nunca te irás. La razón por la que te tengo es por simple lastima, no te puedes valer por ti misma. No eres la única que piensa lo mismo. Yo también me quiero deshacer de ti. Pero no puedo.

Joshua hablaba y mientras lo hacia se escucha gemidos, gemidos que le llaman la atención.

-(Snif) Fenne.- Fennekin esta aun consiente y escucho todo.

Joshua baja la mirada y la ve, ve que pequeñas gotas escurren de los ojos de ella, a través de brillo de estas.

-Por favor.- Al niño le empieza a tocar algo, siente algo.- No llores… No- no fue mi intención.

-(Snif) ¡Fen- Fen!

-Lo lamento.- Dice el niño que empieza a sentir más culpa todavía.- No llor…

Pero con mucho coraje Fennekin le muerde, le dolieron sus palabras, era la primera vez que Joshua le decía eso y de esa forma, siempre había sido alegre y optimista con ella. Todo lo que le decía, que era débil y que ella era su problema también. Lo peor de todo es que era cierto.

-¡AARRRGGGTTTHHH!- Joshua grita, al sentir esa mordida.

Joshua, inconsciente mente, mueve su mano de forma errática, aventando Fennekin que es alzada, después cae y rueda en el suelo. La pequeña zorrita trota, como puede pero lo hace, debido a que estaba debilitada. Se aleja de Joshua. Al poco tiempo de correr, simplemente y camina, aun lastimada. Mientras el niño se agarra la mano, al sentir dolor.

-¡Estúpido humano! (Snif)- Dice ella desde sus adentros.- Tú, Joshua. Eres mi problema, no al revés. Tu solo eres un imbécil. Tú no eres nada para decirme algo, ¡NO ERES NADA!

Habían pasado solo algunos minutos, mientras Fennekin se lamentaba, mientras lloraba y gemía, cogía, por que tenia lastimada su patita delantera lastimada, pero independiente del dolor de esa parte, estaba más dolida al saber que no volvería a su hogar, al no conocer en donde se encontraba, también las palabras de Joshua.

¡Grrrr!

Y para empeorar un poquito las cosas, tenía hambre, su estomago empezaba a rugir. Mientras tanto y al poco tiempo encuentra bayas de un matorral.

-Yo no lo necesito.- Se decía ella entre lágrimas, mientras cojeaba.

Pero entre los arbustos sale un Pancham que rápidamente la embiste y para el colmo. El Pokémon no le pone caso y se come las vallas que había en el matorral.

-¡ALTO!- Dice Fennekin.- ¡No te las acabes!

Y simplemente el Pancham seguía comiendo.

Fennekin furiosa lanza ascuas al Pokémon. Pero su oponente esquiva, no por percatarse, simplemente huyo al acabarse las vallas. Ya no había ninguna en el matorral.

La zorrita se lamenta, tiene hambre, sigue caminando, pero no ve ningún matorral ya. Y Fennekin cae por sus heridas que tenia. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, solitaria en medio del bosque.

Momentos después. Joshua llega al seguir el rastro de su Pokémon. Y al ver a Fennekin con tristeza, solo da un suspiro. La zorrita ve al niño que se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta Fennekin que se percata de su presencia.- ¡No te quiero, lar…

Al poco tiempo ella de verlo, Fennekin ve la mordida que tenia Joshua, que escurría sangre de ella y las marcas de los dientes, pequeñas gotas caían al suelo, al igual que lagrimas que Joshua seguía derramando, le seguía doliendo la mordida.

-¿Cómo puedes volver a pesar de que lastime?- Y le sigue preguntando la zorrita, sintiendo algo. Todas las veces que Fennekin lo ha mordido, nunca había pasado por esto, hacer sangrar a Joshua.

Joshua por lo consiguiente la levanta y se la lleva en su brazo izquierdo.

-Vez el punto.- Comenta Joshua, con la voz un poco cortada, tras llorar.- Mira como estas.

Fennekin no dice nada esta vez, mientras Joshua la carga. Para la zorrita que gemía de tristeza al saber, su cruel verdad, que era débil, comprendiendo su cruel situación que tanto ha negado, al ver que ha herido a alguien, había llegado bastante lejos, todo para saberlo. El niño escuchaba sus lloriqueos.

-No llores.- Le dice con voz dulce.- Perdóname.

Eso desconcierta a Fennekin.- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- Le pregunta.

-Perdóname si herí tus sentimientos.- Dice el niño, respondiéndole a su Pokémon.- No cabe duda de que los Pokémon tienen semejanzas con los humanos. Yo esta vez acepto la culpa de lo que he hecho.

Fennekin le gruñe, le gruñe con rabia mientras sigue llorando, para este entonces Joshua se acostumbra al escuchar sus gruñidos. Pero a pesar del coraje que tiene la pequeña zorrita, ella hará algo que no veía hacer con su entrenador, al ver lo que le ha hecho.

-Pe-pe-perdón.- Dice Fennekin, con culpa en su voz.- Perdón por morderte. Perdón por ser tu problema ahora. Pero… Me caes mal… ¡Y tú humano, ahora me vienes con esto!, ¡¿Por qué?!- Y con el arrepentimiento en su voz, a su vez con rabia al entender su realidad.

Joshua se desconcierta, baja su mirada, a pesar de que no entendió nada, el sonido de Fennekin fue diferente, diferente a lo habitual, a lo cual se le queda viendo un poco, sorprendido.

-Es mejor llevarte al Centro Pokémon.- Dice mientras la acaricia un poco en su barriga, con la mano izquierda, ya que la otra la tenia lastimada.

 *****Mientras tanto*****

Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Vanitas, mientras Fennekin era curada. Y Joshua que esperaba, decide aprovechar aquel tiempo para comunicarse con alguien, a través de la computadora que estaba ahí. Joshua no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Se mostraba la imagen de alguien.

-¡Joshua!

-Hola mama.- Dice el pequeño Joshua, con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que te vería ya en la casa.- Y como la naturalidad, es normal que una madre se sorprenda de ver a su hijo. Recibía a este con una sonrisa, después de no verlo medio mes.

-Estoy casi cerca.- Responde el infante.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?

-Bien.-Dice el hijo.

Pero pasaba algo que no dejaba conforme a la madre, que con tan solo verlo…

-… No es cierto.- Dice la madre.- Ni siquiera te esfuerzas mucho en disimularlo.- Y como toda madre, conoce a su hijo.

El niño pelinaranja no dice callado, torcía la boca y en su semblante se notaba los nervios.

-¿Qué te paso?- Pregunta ella.

Joshua por un momento se queda callado, sin decir nada.

-¿Es sobre tu Fennekin de la cual me habías hablado?- Sigue preguntando la madre, con un toque más serio.

El niño después de pensarlo…- Si, es ella.- Responde.

-Te mordió.- Le dice al ver la mordida, las venas que cubría su mano.

-Si.- Dice él con nervios.- Solo que esta vez.

Joshua se sobaba su mano, mientras pensaba en lo que diría.

-Esta vez es ella, la que quedo muy lastimada.- Dice él.

-Ya veo.- La madre se le queda viendo a su hijo.- Y puedo ver que te lastimo también.- Dice viendo aun la mordida.

-Es mi culpa esta vez.- Dice el niño que le empiezan empieza a sentir nervios.- La solté, para ver que hacía por su cuenta… Y, y fue embestida por un Pokémon salvaje.

-¿Y que querías probar?- Dice la madre.

-Que ella es muy débil.- Dice el.- Me estaba hartando de que no me hiciera caso, de que me desobedeciera, que me agrediera cada vez que la saco y sabia que no entablaría aun combate.

-Lo que hiciste fue egoísta y malo.- Dice la madre.- Los Pokémon también sienten. Sabes cómo ha sido duro para esa Fennekin.

-Lo sé.- Dice el niño tirando un par de lagrimas.- Lo siento.

-Sabes cómo se sentirá tu tío al escuchar esto.- Dice la madre.

-¡Esta contigo!- Dice el infante espantado.- ¡Ya llego!

-…- La madre se queda callada, desviando un poco la mirada en esa pregunta.

Joshua se espanta. Lo que admira mucho el niño, es a su tío que fue uno de los que le inspiraron para ser un entrenador. Joshua da un suspiro y se desmotiva, sabe que lo escucho.

-Supongo que le he decepcionado.- Dice el tirando mas lagrimas.- No merezco que haya venido tan lejos y que me dé su regalo.

-…- La madre lo mira con una leve mirada, a su vez triste e incómoda, pero después desvía su vista atrás del niño.

-Eso piensas.- Otra voz surge, pero no de la computadora.- Cualquier persona que tenga el valor de reconocer sus errores, no me decepcionara.

Joshua entra en shock, voltea para ver a alguien a sus espaldas. El niño ahora se aterra al ver a la figura que estaba con él.

-¡T-t-t-tío!- EL niño se espanta.- P-pensé que tu.

El tío esboza una leve sonrisa.- A eso iba. Pero pase a este Centro Pokémon y te encontré por coincidencia.

Joshua baja la mirada ante su tío, se siente avergonzado.

-Tu madre tiene razón.- Dice el hombre.- Los Pokémon no son diferentes ante nosotros, tú no sabes que es lo que siente tu Fennekin.

Joshua se queda callado.

-Pero apenas lo estas comprendiendo y por la culpa que tienes se nota. Y eso es bueno.- Sigue diciendo el tío.- De eso se trata también la vida, de aprender de tus errores.

El hombre con una mirada le dice a la madre, a su hermana que lo deje a solas con Joshua. Esta acepta y se desconecta.

-Pero no merezco tener Pokémon.- Dice el niño furioso consigo mismo.- No soy un buen entrenador.

-¿Y tú crees eso?- El hombre vuelve a preguntar.- ¿Solo has tenido a ese Pokémon?

Joshua alza la mirada y lo ve desconcertado.- Si tengo.- Responde.

Y el niño saca al Pikachu, que había atrapado. El hombre lo ve. Y el Pikachu solo va a algo de su maestro.

-Se ve que este Pikachu te respeta.- Dice el adulto.- Al menos ese es un buen inicio.

-Pero Fennekin. Yo, no solo quise liberarla, me estaba hartando de todas las veces que me lastimo y sabia que perdería, ella sufrió por mi culpa.

-Eso lo puedo también ver.- El tío ve la mordida de su sobrino.

Joshua llora, escurrían sus lagrimas, estaba tan arrepentido de lo que hiso.

-No todos los Pokémon son iguales, aunque sean de la misma especie, son también como personas, diferentes. Así como tú y yo. Tenemos caracterizas y diferencias que nos marcan como únicos.

El pequeño se queda callado. Comprendiendo. Y eso era lo que le faltaba, comprender, comprender a los Pokémon, su vida, su pasado, que a pesar de que son compañeros. Estos aun sienten como un humano lo haría, tienen al igual problemas particulares. Eso es lo que le faltaba al niño, que si bien no era mal entrenador, le faltaba la comprensión.

-Joshua.- La voz de la enfermera la llama.

Joshua se acerca.

-Ya esta lista tú Pokémon.- Dice la enfermera

Le da la pokeball y la pone sobre el mostrador, Joshua la ve por un momento.

-¿Qué esperas?- Pregunta el hombre.- Si no te importara, ya la habrías abandonado, ya la habías dejado a su suerte y no la hubieras traído aquí. Te importa a pesar de todo.

El niño lo piensa mucho, se siente fatal, se siente culpable. Pero recuerda a Fennekin, el sonido en que endulzo su voz, cuando la cargaba, sonaba con arrepentimiento y dolor que cargaba igual.

-No la dejare así de fácil.- Dice el niño sacando valor de si mismo.- No me rendiré ante mi primer Pokémon.

El hombre sonríe. Joshua agarra la pokeball.

-Eso es.- Dice el señor feliz, estando orgulloso de su sobrino.- Un verdadero entrenador no se debe nunca de rendir y así debe ser.

Joshua se seca las lágrimas y ve la pokeball de su Fennekin.

-Recuerda esto Joshua. Los Pokémon son como nosotros. Ellos viven y sienten. No son simples herramientas y si realmente lo consideras como compañeros, tienes que comprenderlos.

-Pero si ella no quiere estar contigo.- Dice Joshua.

-También depende de ella. Haz lo que sea correcto para ella y para ti.

Y Joshua lo ha entendido, comprender a sus Pokémon. Comprender también su vida, su pasado, su presente y el futuro que también quieren sus Pokémon.

El hombre saca algo de su saco y la pone en el mostrador.

-Esto es para ti Joshua.- Dice el hombre, dándole una pokeball.

El pequeño no cree lo que ve. Ve aun Pokémon misterioso dentro.

-Pero, pero.- El pequeño entra en shock.- No merezco tu regalo.- Le dice molesto consigo mismo, avergonzado.

-Tranquilo.- Dice el adulto.- Esta solo es parte de tu regalo, si te hace sentir mejor.

-¿Parte?- Pregunta el niño desconcertado, alzando una ceja.

-Lo entenderás después, hasta que avances más en tu camino como entrenador.- Responde el hombre

El niño sonríe y voltea a ver a su tío. El hombre era un hombre de cuarenta y siete años, su piel era bronceada, tenía algunas arrugas en su rostro. Se veía un señor algo grande, se veía también en su cabellera, que era completamente blanca. Pero a pesar de tener esa edad, la complexión de aquel hombre era corpulenta, sus brazos eran gruesos, su torso por igual guardaba su buena y sana complexión física. Pero así como tenía su cuerpo, tenía marcas, cicatrices del pasado. Su torso esta vez tenía unos pantalones negros de vestir y un saco azul que cubría por completo su torso. Y una cadena dorada en su cuello, con un medallón.

-Muchas gracias tío.- Dice Joshua, viendo con felicidad, que lo abraza. Era una prueba de su tío para él y todo dependía de ese Pokemon.

-… ¡Je! Sabes bien que no me gusta los abrazos Joshua.- Dice el hombre que lo acepta a pesar de lo que dice.

Joshua deja de abrazarlo, espantado. Su tío era importante para él y tiene un rango, que para las demás personas que lo conocen, respetan. Si bien Joshua no está obligado, lo acepta. El niño se pone firme y saluda como un marinero.

-¡Si Capitán Rafael, señor!

Aquel hombre, se llamaba Rafael y era el Capitán de un barco conocido como la "Fiera Del Mar". Joshua lo admiraba, puesto que quedaba fascinado con las grandes hazañas de su tío en el mar, su madre se las contaba, cuando era pequeño. Joshua quiere ser como su tío, vivir aventuras como su tío, pero a su forma ya sea en Kalos u en otra región.

-Sr. Rafael. Aquí esta su Pokémon.- Dice la enfermera, ahora atendiendo al Capitán.

-Muchas gracias enfermera.- Dice el Capitán, que agarra sus pokeball.

-¿Peleaste tío?- Pregunta el niño ilusionado.

-No.- Responde el tío.- Quería que descansaran un poco después de un largo viaje.

Después tanto el tío como el sobrino salen del Centro.

-Ahora vámonos.- Dice El Capitán Rafael.- No he visto a tu madre en mucho tiempo. Y conociéndola, estará ansiosa.

-Si.- Dice felizmente el niño.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Joshua se mostraba pensativo ante las palabras de su tío, comprender. Comprender a su Pokémon. El infante ve su pokeball y pensara lo siguiente, para él y su Fennekin.

* * *

 **Se que dije que seria variado. Pero a pesar de ello, sigo siendo Kaioshin135. Y cuando alguien lee mis historias sabe que habrá crueldad en ellas y esta fue el ejemplo de la mas leve.**

 **Pero me contendré, créanme, en este fic lo hare.**

 **Aquí para mis nuevos seguidores, supongo que te preguntas quien es el "Capitán Rafael", para los que leen "En las buenas y en las malas", ya lo conocen. Pues reaparece y esta vez con su sobrino, que es el Protagonista.**

 **Diré más, pero es Spoiler XD.**

 **Concentrándome mas en el capitulo. Doy la relación entre Joshua y Fennekin, como ha sido desde que se conocieron y como vieron no ha sido la más bonita de todas, llegándose a detestar el uno al otro. Y el resultado, ya lo vieron, como dije, no puedo dejar de escribir mi toque cruel. Pero al final de todo llegándose a lamentar del uno y del otro.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por seguirme, tanto a los viejos seguidores, como a los nuevos, no tienen idea cuanto me alegro el apoyo a esta historia y espero dedicar todo en esto.**

 **Pero por ahora, tardare por las fiestas que se vienen.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a James Anderson (Como dije, tu diste la idea de este Pokémon, así que sigo agradeciendo), KRT215 (Créeme que este inicio no fue el más feliz, soy bueno haciendo eso), AngelCaotico11 (Bueno no tengo palabras, siempre es interesante esa clase de relación, desde mi punto de vista que es frio, ya que soy neutro en los romances), LyCox032 (Bueno ya es costumbre XD, pero no importa, mientras te agrade, esta bien), dragon titánico (Aun me quedo sin palabras para tu rewiew), Gravyly (Esta es tu respuesta), LinkAnd0606 (Si fue algo apresurado, pero aquí está un poco más desarrollado y este es en partes), ItsTheCrew (Ya hable contigo y te agradezco)**

 **Y a todos los que se dedican en leer esto y lo van siguiendo. Gracias.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **No sin antes decirles y desearles.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!**


	3. Comprensión (Parte dos)

**Después de tanto tiempo. Aquí esta otro capítulo.**

 **Sé que he tardado. Pero espero que este tiempo no haya sido en vano y sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Comprensión**

 **(Parte dos)**

Al día siguiente. La familia había hecho convivencia, entre el tío que había llegado desde los mares, hasta la región de Kalos en Pueblo Vanitas, por su sobrino que se había convertido en entrenador. Era un evento familiar que los mayores habían planeado para el infante. Pero para el pequeño que tuvo una conversación con su tío, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, también después de lo que le había pasado de su relación con su pequeña Fennekin, que esta última era muy rebelde con él. El pequeño entrenador empezaba a comprender cosas.

El día había pasado y para el siguiente. Que el pequeño Joshua se levantaba de su cama y alistaba, su cuarto, también las cosas de su mochila, algunas las dejaba. Como ropa sucia para poder dársela a su mama y que se lavara. Mientras el sol daba con sus rayos matutinos.

Esta vez el niño llevaba un short azul y una camisa amarilla.

-Ya todo está listo.- Dice Joshua, dando un respiro.

Después el niño alista sus Pokémon.- Ya… todo.- Ve la pokeball de Fennekin.

El joven entrenador termina de empacar sus cosas. Y se prepara, baja de su cuarto hasta el comedor y ve a su madre, una mujer castaña con ojos negros y pelo cortó, que vestía un mandil y un pantalón azul y sus zapatos negros. La madre de Joshua, se encontraba lavando los trastes.

-Joshua.- Dice la madre al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.- Ya te levantaste.

El pequeño se acerca a donde estaba su madre.

-… Supongo que te iras de nuevo.- Dice ella, con una tristeza disimulada, al verlo listo.

-Aun no.- Dice el pequeño con un poco de nervios.- Pienso quedarme otro día más.

Eso hace sonreír a la madre.

-¿Ya se fue mi padre y mi tío?- Pregunta Joshua.

-Sí, ya.- Responde la madre.- Tu padre se fue a trabajar. Y apenas se fue tu tío.

Eso fue algo para Joshua.

-Te quería levantar. Para que te despidieras.- dice la madre.- Pero tanto yo como tu tío vimos que era muy temprano.

Eran las siete de la mañana, según el reloj.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de mi tío.- Dice el niño algo triste al ver que no se despidió, porque inclusive intento pararse temprano. Y a diferencia de su padre, que lo verá más al rato, pero a su tío no. Joshua se siente muy deprimido, porque al igual que su madre saben que tanto ven al Capitán Rafael en sus vidas, a lo mucho dos o tres veces al año.

Pasan algunos momentos en que Joshua se prepara, desayunaba y platicaba con su madre y lo que ha pasado desde que se convirtió en un entrenador novato. Le contaba que había capturado un Pikachu. Y su "Gran relación que tiene con su Pokémon inicial".

-Y perdí la pelea contra Violeta- Cuenta Joshua.

-Al menos casi le ganaste.- Dice la madre para consolarlo.- Algún día serás fuerte hijo mío… También tienes que entender a tus Pokémon.

-… Lo sé.- Dice Joshua algo desmotivado.

-¿Ahora que harás con tu Fennekin?- Pregunta ella.

-No lo sé.- Responde el niño algo desmotivado.- También depende también de ella. Como me lo dijo mi tío.

-Para llegar al igual lejos, se necesita del lazo entre nosotros y los Pokémon.- Dice la madre.- Te aferras a ella, como si fuese una prueba más, pero ella no es un objeto, es un ser viviente. Y no es por hacerte sentir mal. Pero es lo que tu tío quería que comprendieras.

 _-"Comprender"_ \- Se dice a si mismo Joshua.- Si creo que ya lo entiendo.- Dice para su madre.

El hijo termina de desayunar, le ayuda a su madre a levantar los platos y sacar la basura, al igual el infante quería convivir más con su madre antes de irse. Aparte estaba haciendo tiempo Joshua, para prepararse de lo que hará.

Joshua se prepara para salir, despejar su mente. Y también para atender al mandado de su madre. Una vez que sale el infante, lleva su pokeball. Joshua pasea por el pueblo mientras pensaba, recordando lo que había pasado con su Pokémon inicial. Lo que le hiso al día anterior

Fennekin no ha salido después de eso, estaba encerrada en su pokeball y al parecer no quería al igual que la molestaran, ni siquiera había cenado. Nada había hecho.

-Tenemos que acabar esto ahora.- Le dice Joshua a la pokeball.

El rayo rojo sale de la esfera y de esta sale la pequeña zorrita amarilla.

-¿Fennekin?- La zorrita ve a su alrededor.

-H-hola.- saluda Joshua, tanto nervioso como apenado, manteniendo una sonrisa.

Fennekin lo ve, de una forma diferente a lo acostumbrado para el niño. Ella simplemente se voltea y no hace nada, dándole solo la espalda, mientras encorva su carita y cierra sus ojos.

-Fennekin.- Joshua la llama.

Pero ella no voltea, ni responde.

El niño cambia de cara, dando su semblante triste.-… Lo entiendo. No merezco que me hables- Le dice.

-…- Y Fennekin se desconcierta, alzando sus orejas y abriendo sus ojos, pero sin voltear.

-Yo-yo-yo… Quiero disculparme.- Dice por fin Joshua, con voz cortada, cada palabra acompañada con un arrepentimiento que le pesaba hasta decirlas.- Perdóname. Perdóname por lo que te hice, perdóname por todas las veces que te he gritado, perdóname por haber sido un mal entrenador para ti.

 _-"¿Por qué te disculpas?"-_ Pregunta Fennekin desde sus adentros.

-No merezco tener un Pokémon.- Sigue Joshua hablando.- Y yo te he fallado como entrenador.

Fennekin voltea. Ella lo ve sorprendida, al igual ve a Joshua, esta vez no le daba la cara a la que estaba acostumbrada, normalmente era alegre y llena de optimismo. Ahora lo ve y es completamente lo contrario.

-No te puedo forzar a que seas mi Pokémon.- Joshua tira su pokeball, al frente de ella.- Si no quieres estar a mi lado… Lo comprendo.

-Joshua.- Dice la zorrita, con su gemido diferente.- Gracias.

Ahora Joshua se desconcierta, ese gemido de su Pokémon no era habitual, a lo que acostumbra.

-Perdón por ser solo una carga para ti.- Dice la zorrita, que al igual tenía que saldar cuentas con el niño.- Perdona las veces que te golpe, mordí y herí.- Y eso ultimo lo dice al ver la venda en la mano.

Fennekin se había puesto a pensar por varias horas, con su relación que tenia con el niño pelinaranja. Todas las veces que lo huyo, mordió y lanzo ascuas, todo para que lo liberara. Pero la pequeña Fennekin se había dado cuenta de algo, desgraciadamente antes lo había experimentado, pero había negado, aparte porque Joshua siempre estaba con ella. Pero cuando este por fin la abandono, comprendió algo.

-Gracias.- Dice Joshua, al medio entender.

-Pero… Necesito de ti humano.- Dice Fennekin, al comprender ese algo, que pensó en su soledad.- Necesito ser más fuerte y sé que no podre sola… Quiero volver a mi hogar, no quiero estar contigo tampoco. Pero quiero también ser más fuerte.

Fennekin se acerca agarra su pokeball con su boca y se lo pone al frente de Joshua, mientras habla a su forma.

-Necesito ese favor de ti, Joshua.- Dice la zorrita, pero su voz sonaba dolida.- Se que no me puedes entender y eso es lo que más duele. Porque te utilizare para hacerme más fuerte y cuando este cerca de mi hogar, cuando no te necesite más… Te abandonare.

Joshua se alegra un poco al ver como Fennekin se acerca un poco. El niño tímido acerca su mano a su Pokémon y dudoso la acaricia. Fennekin se muestra sorprendida al recibirla, sintiendo algo familiar con esa muestra que no había sentido desde hacia tiempo, cuando estaba con su madre, eso la hace sonrojar un poco a la pequeña. Fennekin esta vez responde, acariciando la mano de Joshua con su cabeza, restregándose, ya sea por conveniencia o porque quería seguir queriendo que la acariciaran.

-¿Entonces te quedaras conmigo?- Pregunta el niño.

-¡Fenn!-Sonríe Fennekin, aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por Joshua, por las razones que ella quiere.

Eso pone feliz a Joshua, tanto que la abraza feliz mente y da vueltas de alegría. Fennekin no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Oye!- Dice la pequeña molesta.- Tampoco te pases.

Fennekin patalea un poco y se libera del niño. Pero a pesar de ello Joshua se siente feliz.

-Eres raro.- Dice Fennekin molesta y apenada, viendo al joven. Pero a pesar de ello Fennekin se siente algo feliz por él, al verlo como lo había conocido.

-Supongo que tienes hambre.- Dice Joshua acariciándola de nuevo.- Vámonos ya.

-¡Fennekin!- La pequeña reacciona ante eso, asintiendo. Porque tenía hambre. Ya que no habia cenado.

El niño y su Pokémon se retiran del parque.

* * *

 **Veinte minutos después**

Mientras tanto la madre de Joshua se encontraba, haciendo sus deberes. Haciendo en especial un cuarto. Y mientras barría, ve algo que le llamo su atención. Una foto pequeña que cayó y que estaba debajo de la cama.

-… Hay no.- Dice la madre muy seria, al ver la foto.- Lo más probable es que el regrese por esto.

* * *

 *****Mientras tanto y media hora después*****

* * *

Joshua estaba con dos bolsas de papel del mandado de su madre, una en cada mano, mientras Fennekin no ayudaba, y no era porque quisiera (Que en realidad no quisiera ayudarlo), pero era muy pequeña para aguantar una bolsa. El pequeño Joshua estaba a las afueras del Pueblo Vanitas, tenía que ir lejos para recoger algo, que era también mandado de su madre.

-Eres lento.- Le dice Fennekin, bufando molesta con su maestro.

 _-"En eso no cambia"-_ Sedice Joshua algo desmotivado.- _"Sigue igual de gruñona"_

El niño hacia todo lo que podía. Hasta que decide darse un descanso en una banca.

-¡Uff!- Joshua deja las bolsas.- Parece que traigo piedras.- Dice.

Pero el niño por cierta ironía que detecta, ve una de las bolsas.

-Aunque… De hecho.

Pero algo lo interrumpe al ver que Fennekin se sube a la banca y sin esperar mete su cabeza sobre una bolsa y agarra una baya.

-¡Hey!- Dice Joshua, algo molesto.- ¿Qué no puedes esperar a llegar?

Fennekin lo ignora, pero a pesar de ello, eso no calma los ánimos de Joshua. El decide sentarse a su lado y acariciarla. Fennekin mientras come, no puede evitar sentir bochorno, no quería que él la acariciara todo el tiempo. Pero al igual, ella no se queja.

Pasan unos momentos y en lo que el niño descansaba de su mandado. En el cual el niño pelinaranja y la pequeña zorrita amarilla descansaban. Joshua estaba feliz, sus energías y optimismo volvían y Fennekin, seguía siendo más la misma. Pero mientras comía y se pasaba la comida, no podía evitar pensar en lo que ella le dijo.

 _-"Solo sera por conveniencia"-_ Se dice a si misma Fennekin.- _"No me puedo comprometer mucho con él. Pero también…"_

La pequeña vuelve a ver al niño que sonríe, mientras ve hacia el frente.

" _No puedo se mala con el todo el tiempo"_ \- Eso se dice Fennekin _.-"¿Qué hare con él?"_

Joshua voltea y la ve, por un momento se le quedaron viendo el uno al otro y a los ojos. Fennekin ve los ojos naranjas de Joshua y este ve sus ojos naranjas de ella, que si bien era de diferente forma en el color. Por un momento siente algo, como si fuese un trance. Pero ambos salen del mismo trance y desvían su mirada.

 _-"Sus ojos"_ \- Se dice a si misma Fennekin sorprendida.

 _-"Son como los míos"-_ Piensa Joshua, sorprendido.

Ambos estaban por un momento pensativos a la hora de verse el uno al otro. Ambos por alguna razón y solo alguna razón sientan de nuevo una curiosidad al verse. Pero había algo, que le impedía, como si fuese pena, nervios de hacerlo, verse de nuevo.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Alguien pisa fuerte el suelo y se pone al frente del niño y su Fennekin.- Miren quien tenemos aquí.

Joshua y su Pokémon alzan la mirada y lo ven, se llevan un susto.

-Al mocoso que tiene mi Pokémon.

Un joven más grande estaba con ellos de catorce años. Con pelo gris y ojos rojos, con un pantalón azul y una camisa negra, muñequeras negras en cada brazo con marcas extrañas.

-¡Este Fennekin no es tuyo!- Dice Joshua que la agarra en lugar de sus bolsas y se pega mas a ella.- ¡Es mi Pokémon!

-Yo la encontré.

Joshua gime y Fennekin gruñe.

* * *

 **Hace ocho días**

Era un día cualquiera. Y para Joshua, lo era, lo mismo para Fennekin que repetían su misma rutina.

La pequeña zorrita huía del humano y este la perseguía. Fennekin no quería estar con él y al parecer lo había perdido de vista, después de tanto correr.

 _-"Por fin perdí a ese mocoso tonto"-_ Se decía a sí misma la Fennekin.

Pero tan solo un minuto después de haberlo perdido y tan solo de gozar la libertad. Algo le llega. Fennekin estaba tan cerca de recibir un ataque que fallo. Un ataque de burbujas producto de un Pokémon tipo agua. Después otro ataque llega y esta vez una bala semilla, pero Fennekin esquiva esta vez al ver en donde estaban sus agresores. Estaba un par de Pokémon, un Chespin y un Froakie.

-¡Falle!- Dice un joven.

Fennekin trata de correr.

-¡Chespin bala semilla!- Ordena el joven de pelo gris.

Fennekin es tumbada por la bala semilla. Pero se pone de pie al no ser efectivo contra ella.

-¡Por fin mi trió estará completo!- Se dice el joven feliz que se acerca. Lanza una pokeball, pero esta rebota y no pasa nada.- ¡¿Qué?!

La razón por la que la pokeball reboto, es porque aquella Fennekin ya tenía dueño. La zorrita amarilla se levanta de nuevo. Mientras en esos momentos su maestro por fin se acercaba al escuchar algo.

-¡Aquí estas!- Dice Joshua que sale de los arbustos, estaba en medio del campo.

-¡Hey!- Dice ese joven de pelo gris.- ¡Ese Pokémon es mío, yo lo vi primero!- Exclama molesto.

Joshua voltea y ve al abusivo que la quiere.- No es tuyo, es mío y tengo mi pokeball que lo demuestra.- Dice tranquilamente, pero serio sacando su ball.

El joven se molesta al ver a Joshua, este no le presta mucha atención, solo había sido una confusión para él. Mete en su pokeball a su Fennekin y esta es absorbida por el rayo rojo. Y tan solo apenas meterla, Joshua es embestido, por el joven de pelo gris. Tirando accidentalmente su pokeball y de esta de nuevo sale Fennekin que estaba confundida por salir tan pronto.

Mientras ese abusivo tenía al niño pelinaranja aplastándolo con su rodilla. Fennekin ve una oportunidad y trata de escapar. Pero es bloqueada por Chespin y Froakie.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que ese Fennekin es tuyo?- Pregunta el abusivo de pelo gris, sonriendo de forma maliciosa al ver que la zorrita trata de escapar.- Si ni siquiera esta a tu lado, si ni siquiera te defiende.

El abusivo alcanza antes de alcanzar la pokeball de Fennekin, pero es golpeado en una costilla por el niño. Haciendo que se distrajera. Joshua se levanta y tira al abusivo que estaba encima, acto seguido le quita su ball.

Mientras tanto Fennekin era acorralada en un árbol. Pero Joshua la rescata al absorberla por la pokeball y su rayo rojo. Y rápidamente el niño pelinaranja, huye, huye porque sabía que no podía hacerle frente y menos con una Fennekin desobediente. Mientras sangra el niño de su nariz.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

-Ahora devuélveme a ese Fennekin.- Pide de nuevo el abusivo.

Joshua gruñe de nuevo, no quería soltar a su Pokémon.

-Si no quería estar con él. Menos contigo.- Dice Fennekin que gruñe al igual.

-¿Para que la quieres?- Pregunta Joshua.- Tu ya tienes dos iniciales, ¿Qué no te basta?

-Quiero a los tres.- Dice el joven de pelo gris.- No he encontrado a un Fennekin. Y cuando fui con ese estúpido profesor. Me dijo que no me daría uno.

-Lo más probable es que ya sabe cómo eres con los demás.- Dice el niño.

-¡Cállate!- Pero ese abusivo sonríe.- Ahora me la darás. O si no.

Fennekin harto, se zafa de Joshua y embiste al joven de pelo gris. Haciendo que este retrocediera y se inclinara, agarrándose la pansa.

-¡YO NO SOY TUYA!- Le dice Fennekin en su idioma y muy furiosa.- ¡Le pertenezco a este mocoso llorón que es mejor que tú!

El abusivo se espanta y se levanta adolorido.

-¿Cómo quieres a un Pokémon que ni siquiera le agradas?- Pregunta Joshua esbozando una sonrisa.- Si se atreve atacarte… _"Aunque al igual lo hiso conmigo"-_ Y eso ultimo para sí mismo.

-¿Aun me quieres?- Pregunta Fennekin, molesta y poniéndose al frente de su verdadero maestro.

-Aun la quiero.- Dice ese abusivo que se levanta.- No la mereces mocoso.

Fennekin se espanta.- ¡¿Cómo me puedes querer después de lo que te hice?!- Pregunta ella incrédula de lo que escucha con sus peludas orejas.

-Mira quien lo dice.- Dice Joshua, esta vez sin temor.- Tú no me llevas mucha ventaja. A lo mucho eres cuatro años más grande que yo.

-Cuatro años, son cuatro años.- Responde el muchacho.- Ahora. Si tú, pequeño Fennekin, no quieres venir conmigo.

-¡No soy macho!- Fennekin se queja, por la confusión de sexo, al escuchar "pequeño".

El abusivo saca su pokeball y saca primero a Froakie.

-¡Te obligare!

- _"No traje a Pikachu, ni la pokeball de mi tío"-_ Piensa Joshua, entrando en nervios y al ver al Pokémon enemigo.

Fennekin retrocedía del Pokémon rana que se acercaba poco a poco. Joshua no sabía qué hacer, has que el sonido del viento provoca un ruido en las bolsas de papel, tirando una. Joshua por un momento de distracción ve aquella bolsa y ve la que no se cayó.

-¡Ya se!

Pero Joshua recuerda algo, que le pidió su madre, un mandado. Algo le ayudaría a su Fennekin contra Froakie, para aumentar al menos sus probabilidades. Algo que le pidió su madre que hiciera, que Joshua pidiera algo a un vecino y maestro que pidió prestado. Un maestro que le enseño todo a Joshua en la escuela de entrenadores.

-Fennekin. Ven.- Pide el niño mientras voltea y agarra la bolsa del mandado, la bolsa más pesada.- Toma esto.

Joshua saca de la bolsa una corona de piedra, que pone encima de la cabeza a su pequeña zorrita en la cabeza.

-Listo.

-¡Como esperas a que pueda hacer algo con esto!- Pregunta Fennekin al ponerse la corona, que le quedaba algo grande.

-Ya esta.- Dice Joshua, que no puede evitar sentir nervios.- ¿Confías en mi?- Le pregunta poniéndose serio.

Fennekin por un momento se queda callada, pensando. Todo el tiempo que convivido con Joshua, ha aprendido cosas. Que en una pelea Pokémon. Se necesita la confianza tanto del Pokémon como del entrenador y eso también lo veía a través de Pikachu cuando Joshua le ordenaba en las batallas, ayudándolo sin decir nada y solo confiando en el. Y eso era lo que Joshua pedía de Fennekin, que confiara, ella tenía que comprender ahora eso.

\- Si. Confió en ti Joshua.- Le dice dando una sonrisa (Y una sincera, que era la primera vez que pasaba).- Si quiero ser fuerte. Tengo que aprender a confiar en ti.

-¡Ja!- El abusivo se ríe.- ¿Crees que una estúpida corona de piedra, puede hacerle algo a mi Froakie?- Le pregunta, burlándose también.

-Froakie.- Dice el Pokémon.

Joshua tiene nervios, que controla como puede. Pero se prepara. Fennekin va a frente para pelear, con su corona de piedra puesta.

Y la pelea inicia.

¡Froakie embístela!- Manda el joven de pelo gris.

Fennekin es embestida rápidamente ante su oponente, cae, pero se levanta, alzando un poco su corona que le cubría los ojos.

-Embístelo también mi Fennekin.- Dice Joshua, que no pierde sus ganas.

Fennekin corre rápidamente y le devuelve la embestida. El Pokémon rana cae, pero se vuelve a poner de pie.

-¡Rayos!- Se decía Joshua.- ¡Retrocede!- Le ordena.

Fennekin quería por su cuenta seguir atacando, pero toma un rápido respiro y obedece. Joshua sabía lo que hacía y esta vez tenía que escucharlo.

-¡Burburja!- Ordena el mocoso de pelo gris.

Y el Pokémon rana da un salto y saca burbujas de su boca, que iban hacia la pequeña Fennekin.

-Esquiva.

Pero Fennekin logra hacerlo sin dificultad. Inclusive la pequeña se queda sorprendida. Antes había soportado ataques de ese tipo, pero nunca había esquivado. Solo por una vez que está obedeciendo a Joshua que retrocediera, pudo salir de aquel ataque. Fennekin sonríe al ver el resultado.

-Ahora vuélvelo a embestir.- Pide Joshua de nuevo.

Y Fennekin corre rápidamente. Pero así como ella retrocedió de su oponente, este tiene la misma ventaja que ella, esquivando su ataque.

-¡De nuevo usa Burbuja!- Ordena el abusivo entrenador que en sus palabras se notaba la desesperación de tener aquel Pokémon, de su rival.

Y las burbujas salen y le pegan a Fennekin que cae al suelo mientras las burbujas le pegan.

-¡Fennekin!- Grita Joshua.

-¡Jajajajaja!

Pero la zorrita se vuelve a poner de pie, titubeante lo hace.

Eso le da esperanzas al niño que al ver las energías que carga su Pokémon en seguir, pero estaba exhausta y se notaba.

-¡No dejare que nadie me aplaste!- Dice Fennekin con furia.- ¡No me rendiré!

Y Joshua estaba en shock, al ver a su Pokémon de aquella forma, sin creer como ella no se rendía, pese a sus actitudes ese era el mejor estado de ella, no se rendía ni daba el lujo de hacerlo Así como las ardientes llamas del fuego que son inclusive difíciles de controlar cuando se convierten en incendio.

-¡No dejare que me la quites!- Dice Joshua enojado.- ¡Si ella no se rinde, yo no me rendiré!- Y saca sus ánimos de seguir al ver que su fémina Pokémon tipo fuego está de pie, le da esperanzas por seguir.

Fennekin con un gruñido se para.

-¡De nuevo embístelo!- Dice Joshua, alzando su mano y señalando al enemigo.- ¡Vamos mi Reina pruébale al enemigo que no nos rendiremos, no nos apagaremos así de fácil!

Independientemente de las palabras que Joshua decía porque su Pokémon tenía la corona de piedra, Fennekin rápidamente y estando cerca de Froakie lo vuelve a embestir y con más fuerza, haciendo un golpe crítico, la rana azul cae.

-¡De pie Froakie!- Dice el abusivo, que gruñe.

Pero paso algo curioso en lugar de ponerse de pie, retrocede más, por dolor.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- Dice Joshua al ver el efecto que esperaba.- ¡Acaba con él con ascuas!

Y el Pokémon del tipo fuego acaba con su oponente usando sus ascuas, cubriéndolo por un momento con las pequeñas llamas que salían de su boca. Froakie esta vez cae y está debilitado, muy cansado, pero de pie.

-¡Maldición!- Dice el joven de pelo gris, sin creer que mete a su Pokémon, que a pesar de aun estar en la pelea, sabía iba a perder y todo por una razón.- ¡¿Por qué no ataco?!

-Se ve que nunca fuiste a la Escuela De Entrenadores.- Dice Joshua feliz.- ignoraste que mi Fennekin lleva esta corona de piedra, a pesar de que te percataste de que se la puse.

Fennekin alza sus ojos y ve su corona, esta cae y le cubre sus pequeños ojos, por tan grande que era.

-Es la Corona Del Rey.- Dice Joshua, explicando lo que llevaba sobre su cabeza su Pokémon inicial.- Aquel que la tenga, si hiere al agresor puede causar que retroceda.

Fennekin gime de forma curiosa al escuchar que lo que llevaba su cabeza le había ayudado. Porque cada vez que golpeaba, también lo hacía con la corona.

-¡Tramposo!- Dice ese joven que no acepta su derrota.- ¡Eres un tramposo!

-No lo soy. Recuerdo que tú acorralaste a mi Fennekin con tus dos Pokémon. Y más que eso me la tratas de quitar a la fuerza.- Dice Joshua que se defiende.- Aparte hay objetos que los Pokémon pueden llevar en una pelea y la Corona Del Rey, lo puede llevar cualquier Pokémon, ¡Es legal!

-¡Es una maldita trampa!- Dice el abusivo que no acepta la derrota y sabe que si manda solo a su Chespin puede que pierda.- Pero si así lo quieres.

El abusivo saca a sus dos Pokémon a Froakie y a Chespin. Y no solo eso, le da una baya su Pokémon rana recupera algo de energía al comerla.

-¡Veamos si tu mugrosa corona te puede salvar de esto!- Dice el abusivo furioso.

Fennekin retrocede. Joshua al mismo tiempo se espanta, era una injusta pelea. Pero el Joshua decide retar su suerte y rápidamente agarra a su Fennekin y la abraza.

-¡¿Quieres a mi Pokémon?!- Pregunta el niño.- ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mí también!

El abusivo gruñe, pero después sonríe.- Esta bien. Mis Pokémon te atacaran por ella.- Eso le responde.

Joshua aterrado de lo que escucha, voltea y corre, corre lo más rápido que puede y se lleva a Fennekin, ya no le daba tiempo de meterla en su pokeball. Mientras era perseguido. Tenía que huir al pueblo, a su casa. Estaba tan cerca del pueblo. Pero mientras corría, se tropieza con una piedra que estaba en el camino.

Los Pokémon y aquel abusivo se acercaban.

-Muy bien.- Dice el tramposo joven.- Última oportunidad. Dame a Fennekin.

-¡Suéltame Joshua!- Dice Fennekin que pataleaba.- ¡Si no peleo no saldremos de esta!

-¡N-No!- Dice Joshua que aguanta sus ganas de llorar y le responde al mocoso que le quiere quitar a su Pokémon.

Fennekin para y alza su mirada, para ver a su entrenador, los pucheros que hacía, mientras se aferra a ella.

-Joshua.- Dice Fennekin al verlo, que deja de patalea, cambia de semblante.- Bueno… Si este es mi destino. Hare algo bueno esta vez por ti… Me quedare contigo el tiempo que queda. Al menos no niego que no has sido una buena persona.- Dice seria, pero comprensiva y triste, sintiendo lastima por su maestro que en si no merecía ese mal trato que ella, tanto como ese abusivo le dieron.

Fennekin se restriega más al pecho de su maestro y se aferra igual a él.

-Sí. Ahora que recuerdo.- Se dice a si misma Fennekin de forma aun más triste.- No has sido una mala persona. Y ayer que lo fuiste. Fue por mi culpa, tras hartarte de lo que te hice. Ahora tratas de aparentar ser fuerte. Cuando en realidad llorarías, ¿Por qué?- Y le da curiosidad.

Fennekin se queda quieta. Da un suspiro. Joshua cierra sus ojos.

-Está bien.- El joven sin escrúpulos se pone al frente.- Por fin tendré a los iniciales… Chespin usa…

-¡Estas generaciones de hoy en día!-Dice una voz masculina que suena muy molesta y decepcionado, interrumpiendo al entrenador que estaba a punto de atacar.- Ya no hay respeto por nada, ni a las personas, ni a los Pokémon.

Joshua y Fennekin voltean sus cabezas y ven a alguien que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Tío!- Dice Joshua sorprendido de verlo.

El Capitán Rafael había regresado.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta su tío.

El niño con pucheros asiente. Después

El marinero, se pone al frente de su sobrino y ve al abusivo que no tuvo compasión y hasta lo iba atacar con sus Pokémon. El mocoso de pelo gris se siente intimidado por el marinero, por su complexión de este. El capitán ve a los Pokémon de ese chico, y tan solo verlo sabía que ese mocoso de pelo gris no se detendría, puesto que apenas observo cómo era perseguido su sobrino y uso sus Pokémon iba atacarlo en el suelo.

-Con que te gustan los iniciales, ¿Ehh?- El Capitán saca una pokeball de su saco.- Yo te daré un inicial que no es de aquí… ¡Ve mi diva!

El hombre lanza su pokeball y de esta sale una fémina Pokémon. Un Pokémon sirena, con una larga cabellera azul celeste y a su vez sujetada por dos donas con perlas y usando en la parte superior de su cabeza una diadema de perlas, unos ojos de color azul marino tan puros y cristalinos que daban mucho brillo. El Pokémon con forma de león marino y de color blanco en la parte superior, de torso para arriba. Y en la parte inferior de cintura para abajo una larga cola de sirena de color azul marino, rodeada por picos en la parte superior, casi llegando a su cintura y la punta de su cola de color blanco.

-¡PRIMARINA!- El Pokémon se presenta, diciendo su nombre.

-¡Primarina!- Dice el abusivo sorprendido al ver el Pokémon inicial de otra región.- ¡Un Pokémon de la región de Alola!

El Pokémon sirena, sonríe, mientras su cabello se agita y mueve su cola de arriba abajo, azotando con el suelo, mientras mantiene su torso parado con sus par de aletas blancas.

Joshua y Fennekin se quedaban sin palabras al ver al Pokémon del Capitán Rafael.

-¡Jajajaja!- Pero el entrenador peligris simplemente se ríe.- Tengo que admitir que me sorprende. Pero vea su desventaja tonto anciano. Son dos contra uno.

-Tengo otros tres Pokémon.- Dice el Capitán.- Pero solo necesitare este para vencerte. Aparte…

Froakie respira más fuerte, estaba tenso y cansado de su pelea anterior.

-Aun así es injusto.- Dice el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.- Mi sobrino ya debilito a ese Pokémon.

-¿Tío no quieres ayuda?- Joshua se para y le pregunta a su tío preocupado.

-¡Fenn!- Inclusive Fennekin se ofrece.

-No. Ya hiciste mucho, es mejor que descanses. Aparte y por lo que veo tuviste una pelea injusta.- Dice el capitán, que rechaza humildemente.- ¿Eso es una Roca Del Rey?- Pregunta al ver la corona puesta sobre la cabeza de Fennekin.

-Si la utilice en esta batalla.- Responde Joshua.

-Solo es un tramposo.- Dice ese abusivo.

-Y tu un ignorante que no sabes nada.- Dice el Capitán molesto.- Yo también uso algo que llevo puesto. En mi reloj, yace una Mega-Piedra.

-Eso no cuenta.- Dice el abusivo.

-Mi Slaking de de vez en cuando lo equipo con una Roca Del Rey o un pañuelo de seda.- Responde el Capitán, dejando callado al mocoso. Pero el hombre sonríe de nuevo.- Y en mi mano derecha… Si te portas bien. Te muestro que es.

-¡Basta de palabras!- Dice el abusivo.- ¡Chespin, Froakie, embistan a Primarina!

Ambos Pokémon se abalanza hacia la sirena. Mientras Primarina sonreía, estaba feliz de que su maestro la sacara a tomar aire.

-¿Prima?- La sirena con una mirada curiosa ve a sus enemigos acercarse, sin saber que le hará daño.

-¡Canta mi hermosa diva del mar, canta para aquellos que juzguen nuestra fuerza!- Exclama el Capitán emocionado por empezar.- ¡Primarina, usa voz cautivadora!- Ordena.

La diva pone una aleta en su pecho y canta, y de su canto sale su preciosa voz que suena por todas partes. Sus enemigos que estaban tan cerca de golpearla son repelidos y mandados varios metros lejos, caen estampándose contra el suelo. Mientras Primarina sigue sonriendo.

Joshua y Fennekin se impresionan ante tal ejemplo de fuerza de aquel Pokémon. Mientras el abusivo se impresiona y se espanta al ver que con solo un canto había repelido a sus Pokémon. Chespin rápidamente se para. Mientras Forakie apenas y con esfuerzos lo hace.

-¡Chespin bala semilla!- Ordena el entrenador.

Chespin da un salto y usa ese ataque, una lluvia de semillas venían hacia el Pokémon.

-¡Primarina, usa rayo de hielo!- Ordena el marinero.

La diva saca un rayo de hielo de su boca y ambos ataque chocan. Pero rápidamente al ver la superioridad de poder y siendo un ataque de hielo superior al tipo planta. La balanza se altera, el ataque fue directo va Chespin que cae congelado, hecho un cubo de hielo.

-¡Maldito anciano!- Maldice el abusivo.- ¡¿Por qué se mete?!- Y le pregunta.

-Porque es mi familia.- Dice el hombre, que estaba al frente de su sobrino maltratado.- Y nunca se debe dejar a la familia sola.

-¡Primarina!- Dice la Pokémon Sirena, que dé un salto y se pone al frente de su maestro, que considera igual que eso, familia, que inclusive tiene que proteger al niño.

El joven gruñe mientras muestra los dientes. Para él estaba tan cerca de tener su Fennekin. De no ser por el anciano que se había metido.

-Hora de que acabe con tu ultimo Pokémon.- Dice Rafael.- ¡Primarina usa fuerza lunar sobre ese Froakie!

Y Primarina canta, mientras un rayo rosa sale disparado en el cielo, este explota y en su estallido se ve la forma de una luna, después el rayo trata de azotar el suelo.

-¡Usa doble equipo!- Ordena el entrenador, como desesperado.

Y el Pokémon rana usa esa táctica, saliendo copias de este. La Fuerza Lunar de Primarina falla.

-Ahora embístela.

Las copias de Froakie se dirigen a su enemigo. Primaria es embestida y rápidamente el original se pierde entre sus demás copias falsas.

-¡Ahora usa corte!- Ordena el mocoso.

Y el Pokémon rana, saca un pequeño Kunai y ataca a la sirena, haciéndole un corte. Primarina retrocede, mientras el Capitán se ponía serio y gemía un poco.

-¿Estás bien mi diva?- Le pregunta el Capitán, mostrando su preocupación por su Pokémon.

-¡Pri!- Ella asiente.

-Admiro esa tenacidad joven.- Dice el Capitán que alaga al muchacho.- Pero desgraciadamente no eres un buen entrenador.

El muchacho se desconcierta.

-Mira a tu Chespin.- Dice el hombre y esta vez molesto.- Aun sigue congelado y tú no te limitaste en ponerle atención. Quieres ganar… Pero personas como tú, que no comprenden lo que se necesita para una batalla Pokémon, nunca lo harán.

-¡Cállate anciano estúpido!- Dice el joven de pelo gris, harto de escuchar.- Yo soy el mejor y lo probare. Tu Pokémon no sabe qué hacer contra mí Froakie y pronto lo derrotara.

-Froakie- Dice el Pokémon en coro por sus copias, asintiendo.

-Es un desperdicio que Primarina tenga un dueño como este vejete.- Dice el muchacho, molesto.- Froakie usa corte.

-Mocoso insolente. No quisiera estar contigo.- Pensaba la diva, molesta al ver como ese entrenador insulto a su maestro y a ella.- No comprende nada. Mi maestro aún se contiene contra ti. Porque si de mí dependiera.

-(Mph)- El Capitán solo gime.- Si es así como lo quieres… ¡Primarina, acaba con este mocoso insolente con Aria Burbuja!

La sirena da un salto y se para completamente y sobre su aleta, mostrando su altura que masomenos media lo que un humano común adulto. El cabello de Primarina se alza y expande, al mismo tiempo que se enrosca y ondula. La diva abre sus aletas y con un gran grito a través de canto carga un rayo en forma de burbuja y lo lanza, este se expande hasta convertirse en burbujas. Froakie se detiene y sus copias por igual. Esta vez el mismo mar los iba azotar.

-¡BOOOOOOOM!

-¡FROAKIE!- Grita como desesperado su entrenador.

El pequeño Pokémon rana sale con sus ojos en espiral.

-Esta pelea ya acabo.- Dice el Capitán.- No fue necesario usar mi Movimiento Z. Eso demuestra que no eres nada muchacho.

-¡No!- Dice el joven que no lo creía al ver a sus Pokémon, uno congelado y el otro acabado.- Vencido por un vejete y su estúpida Pokémon payaso.

-Payaso.- Se dice Primarina a si misma sonriendo, no lo tomo mal.- ¡Ayyy!, Qué tiempos aquellos.- Dice con alegría y sintiendo nostalgia.

Y por si fuese poco o tal vez para hacerlo repelar al abusivo y a su vez sin intención. Primarina que se pone feliz aplaude con sus aletas, mientras aúlla y empieza a sacar burbujas desde su nariz, después canta, en señal de alegría. Una de esas burbujas se acerca a Joshua y truena, el niño sonríe.

Pero otras de esas burbujas, va a la cara del abusivo. Este que rápidamente truena dando un puñetazo.

El abusivo de pelo gris ve incrédulo y en shock. Sus Pokémon estaban tan rápido derrotados por un viejo y su fémina Pokémon, se siente tan humillado.

-¡Mocoso escucha!- Dice el abusivo que regresa rápidamente sus pokeball a sus Pokémon.- ¡No siempre tendrás a ese anciano protegiéndote!

Joshua se espanta, pero abraza más a su Fennekin.

El terrible entrenador se marcha del lugar. Hacia el otro lado y contrario al pueblo. Una vez que se va, el Capitán ve a su sobrino.

-Gr-gracias.- Dice Joshua muy triste, pero que se recuperaba.

-(Suspiro) Esto ya acabo.- Dice el Capitán que voltea y ve a su sobrino.

Después de aquella injusta pelea. Joshua, regresa hacia donde dejo las cosas del mandado de su madre, a lado de su tío que lo acompaño. Cuando se acercaron en aquel lugar.

-¡Mis cosas!- Dice Joshua, espantado de ver que el mandado de su madre.

El tío se agacha y ve una lata aplastada.- Que mal perdedor. No te preocupes. Esta vez las compare yo.- Dice.

Lo único que se salvo era la Roca Del Rey, que tenía Fennekin en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Media hora después.**

Otra vez Joshua volvió hacer el mismo mandado, esta vez a lado de su tío. Pero ambos por un momento se sientan en otro banco. Mientras tanto Primarina estaba afuera, cantando, junto con Fennekin, esta la veía impresionada. El Capitán había sacado de nuevo a su Pokémon, porque a ella le gusta siempre estar afuera cuando está en tierra firme.

-¡Eres fuerte!- Le decía la pequeña Fennekin a la diva, impresionada al verla y sin dejar de hacerlo.

-¡Uhh!, Gracias.- Dice Primarina, en tono feliz.

Mientras tanto Joshua veía a su Pokémon inicial, pero de forma triste y seria. Su tío que estaba a su lado, de forma indiscreta lo veía. Joshua bajaba la mirada se deprimía, se sentía que no valía nada.

 _-"¡No llores Joshua!"-_ Se decía a sí mismo el infante.- _"¡NO!"_

Joshua intentaba disimular sus sentimientos, tratando de controlarlos, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Pero de repente burbujas y una se pone enfrente del niño, esta explota, varias volaban por todo el lugar. Producto de Primarina que las sacaba esta vez de su boca. En una grande que encierra a Fennekin, esta se espantaba porque era encerrada y de que era alzada a su vez. La cantante hace lo que mejor sabe, su cantico iba mientras las burbujas se alzaban y se movían de forma sincronizada y concorde a su canto. Joshua veía impresionado aquella escena, su canto lo hipnotizaba y al mismo tiempo reía al ver a su Fennekin encerrada. El niño pelinaranja era consentido, para que no llorara más.

La burbuja que tiene a Fennekin se sigue alzando. Fennekin que tenía aun puesta la Corona Del Rey, explota la burbuja con la punta de esta. Pero es atrapado por la diva, con una de sus aletas. Primarina, estaba completamente alzada, parada. Mientras terminaba su canción con una nota mayor. Y en la cima estaba Fennekin que en cierto modo, también le cantaba a ella.

-¡Bravo!- El pequeño Joshua aplaudía, feliz de ver la actuación de Primarina y su canto.

El tío sacude el cabellos de su sobrino, mientras ríe.- Has de verla cuando canta en noche de luna llena.- Dice.

-Debe ser genial.- Dice el niño ilusionado al ver.

Primarina baja a Fennekin y esta no podía evitar reír, le gusto la actuación de la diva. Pasan después algunos momentos. En el cual Joshua por un momento piensa, había algo que no encajaba.

-Tío… ¿Porque estás aquí?- Dice Joshua, mostrando curiosidad.- Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Si eso igual pensé.- Dice Rafael.- Pero algo se me había olvidado algo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta el infante.

El tío se saca el medallón que tenía en su pecho y lo abre para que su sobrino vea.

-Esto se me olvido.- Dice el tío.- Esta foto.

Joshua ve el medallón y ahí habia una mujer rubia, estaba con vestido azul, pero era en blanco y negro. Esa mujer era la esposa del Capitán Rafael. En el otro lado del medallón estaba una Popplio era Primarina, el Pokémon que trae el marinero ahora. Porque inclusive el medallón que trae en su pecho, es de su esposa, aunque este se vea de forma femenina, ya que el medallón de oro esta en forma de corazón y sobre este tenía un botón que lo permitía abrir. Viene siendo un símil del corazón del Capitán.

-Es raro.- Dice el Capitán que ve la foto.- Se supone que esta foto la tenía en mi medallón. Por suerte me hablo tu madre.

-…- Joshua pone una cara al recordar cierta relación.

-¿Y esa cara?- Pregunta su tío al verla.

-Emm… Bueno yo.- Joshua se pone nervioso.- Yo agarre tu medallón mientras dormías. Lo iba a devolver, pero cuando te moviste lo tire. No me di cuenta que se cayó la foto. Lo siento.- Pide disculpas.

-Sabes.- El tío se pone algo serio.- No tienes que recurrir a eso. Me lo podías pedir.

-Sí. Lo siento.- Pide de nuevo el sobrino apenado.

-Bueno. Ya paso al menos.- Pero Rafael, sonríe.- Al menos eres valiente en decirme a mí al gran Capitán Rafael.

Mientras tanto Fennekin regresaba y se ponía a lado de Joshua.

-Aparte. Puedo ver que tú y tu Pokémon se llevan bien.- Dice el hombre al ver que no era como su sobrino le conto.

-Sí. Hice lo que me sugeriste.- Dice el niño.- Hable con ella. Y le pedí perdón.

-Bueno. No te dije nada de eso.- Dice el tío.- Solo te pedí que la comprendieras. Que al igual Fennekin siente algo.

Joshua acaricia a su Fennekin, esta se pone seria, no sonríe.

-Pero sigue siendo amargada.- Dice Joshua en tono feliz.

-¡Fenn!- A la zorrita no le pareció.- ¡Oye!

-Me recuerdas a mí y a mi Primarina.- Dice el Capitán, recordando.- Recuerdo que cuando me platicaste tu situación, me recordó a la mía con ella.

-¡¿Enserio tu Pokémon era así contigo?!- Pregunta el niño pelinaranja impresionado, así también Fennekin que escucho que era la diva era igual que ella.- Pero si se ve que te llevas bien con ella.

-En primer lugar. No es del todo mi Pokémon.- Dice el Capitán, aclarando algunas cosas sobre su Primarina.- Ella le perteneció a mi esposa. Yo en aquel tiempo solo tenía tres.

-A mi tía.- Dice Joshua, que más se impresionada.- Nunca antes conocí a sus Pokémon.

-Es porque tu tia solamente la tenía a ella.- Dice Rafael.- Nunca tuvo a otro Pokémon. Y cuando la veías siempre llevaba a Primarina desde su pokeball.

Mientras Fennekin ve a la diva.- ¿Enserio eras así con tu maestro?- Le pregunta.

Primarina asiente.- No sé como eras tú, con tu maestro. Pero con el mío... Yo lo había tratado muy mal. Hasta me arrepiento de lo que hice y lo sigo haciendo.- Dice viendo a su maestro, porque debajo de la manga de su saco que tiene el marinero, se oculta una cicatriz. Que si bien el Capitán Rafael tiene cicatrices en su cuerpo, producto de su oficio, no los ha obtenido de un Pokémon que considere suyo.

-Entonces mi tía la entreno.- Pregunta Joshua.

-Si ella lo hiso.- Dice el Capitán, que en cierto modo cambia de semblante, al recordar de forma inconsciente.

-¿Y porque la tienes entonces?- Pregunta el niño, aun con curiosidad.

El hombre tarda en responder, era muy delicado aquella pregunta que su sobrino le hiso de forma inconsciente.- Ella ya no lo podía cuidar. Así que me lo dejo a mí.- Eso le dijo.

El Capitán Rafael, no podía decirle al niño las cosas que no podía "Comprender".

-Debe ser una mala entrenadora.- Dice Fennekin.

-Te equivocas.- Dice Primarina algo seria.- Es algo que tu tampoco comprenderás.- Le dice.

Fennekin voltea y ve a Joshua. Ve la mordida que tiene en su mano.- Tienes razón. Es algo que no comprendo aun.- Le dice a la Diva.

Fennekin piensa que tiene que ver con su entrenador. Porque sabe algo, ella lo dejara, una vez que ya no lo necesite.

-Bien sobrino. Ya es hora de ir a la casa.- Dice el Capitán.- Tu madre, me mando a buscarte y vaya que debe estar echando humo.

Joshua se espanta, aun más. Pero a pesar de ello se siente feliz.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Ya era la hora de la despedida. El Capitán ya se iba. Tenía trabajo que hacer y era regresar a su barco.

-Adiós hermano.- Dice la madre de Joshua, que se despide.- Ojala y te pudieras quedar más.

-Ya sabes como es este oficio.- Dice el Capitán abraza a su hermana.- Tu al igual que yo naciste en el mar.

-Y es por eso que me preocupa. Por saber- Dice ella, conociendo el oficio peligroso de su hermano.- Dirigir un barco siempre es difícil.

-Y más difícil es no trabajar.- Dice el marinero, riendo un poco.

-Adiós tío.- Dice el pequeño Joshua, que rápidamente lo abraza de sus piernas.- Te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti Joshua.- Dice el tío.

Pasan al menos treinta segundos que Joshua suelta su tío. Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar que tenia y más al frente de su tío que era temido y respetado en los mares.

El Capitán saca una pokeball y de esta sale un Dragonite, pero antes de montarlo.

-Joshua. Recuerda esto también.- Y antes de despedirse.- Nadie empieza desde lo más alto. Todos empezamos desde lo más bajo. No te sientas mal si no eres fuerte, si tu Pokémon te desobedece. Con el tiempo ganaras la experiencia y sabiduría que ocuparas más adelante… También si tienes ganas de llorar. Hazlo. Somos humanos también, no somos frías piedras. Que si alguien te juzga por que siempre lo haces y no haces nada. Tú demuéstrales casi lo contrario. No niegues lo que sientes.

Joshua empieza a llorar cuando terminan esas palabras, como si fuese un hechizo, el que trataba de aparentar ser fuerte ante su tío, llora de tristeza al ver que el Capitán se iba y que sabe que no lo verá dentro de un tiempo.

El Capitán Rafael monta su Dragonite. Mientras se despide con la mano Su familia también lo hace. Acto seguido el Pokémon dragón empieza aletear y se mueve para por fin irse.

-Esas últimas palabras son de tu tía.- Dice la madre que las recuerda y se las dice a su hijo.- Fue con esas que ayudaron hacer a tu tío como es.

El capitán desaparece hasta perderse entre las nubes. Joshua seguía viendo el cielo, para poder encontrarlo. Pero ya no lo ve. El niño toma un gran respiro. Para poder tranquilizarse, así también se secaba sus lágrimas.

-Mama. Tú fuiste marinera, ¿Cierto?- Pregunta Joshua, acordándose eso de su madre.- Nunca te pregunte, ¿Por qué dejaste de serlo?

-Porque conocí a tu padre.- Dice la madre sonriéndole.- Aparte. Sabía que en tierra podía tener lo que ambos queríamos.- Dice al verlo y acariciarlo, secándole sus lagrimas.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente. 7:00 am.**

El pequeño entrenador de diez años se prepara. Sale temprano de su casa. Para seguir con su camino. Con la frente en alto. Aprendiendo más cosas como ser un entrenador. Con las mismas ropas que había escogido para su viaje. Con su suéter azul puesto por el frio matutino, que abrochaba y preparaba su mochila para sujetarla. Decide irse de su hogar a cumplir sus sueños.

-La vida de un entrenador no es de estudios.- Se dice a sí mismo el niño mientras camina con una sonrisa seria.- Es más que eso… Aun no sé qué es exactamente.

Joshua salía de su pueblo. Hacia la ruta 5. A los diez minutos de caminar y ver que se acaloraba.

-¡Ayyy!- Se queja Joshua.- Es tan incómodo.

EL niño pelinaranja para de nuevo, se quita por un momento su mochila. Para después desabrochar su suéter y quitándoselo después. Joshua usa las mangas y ata su suéter en su cintura, como si este fuese una falda.

-¡Mucho mejor!- Se dijo a sí mismo el infante, sonriendo.- ¡Uyyy!, Pero hace frio.

El niño sigue caminando hacia su destino. Mientras pasan algunos minutos. Pero Joshua es fijado por la vista de alguien y ese alguien se acerca. Joshua por un momento se siente tenso. Siente que ese abusivo está detrás. Pero toma aire y aprieta sus puños, no se dejaría de nuevo de él.

-¡Hey, amigo!

Pero no era el abusivo, era otra persona. Un niño de la misma edad que Joshua se le acerca al verlo caminar.

-¡Ufff!- El niño se toma aire al llegar.- ¡Vaya!... Es difícil encontrar a alguien a estas horas. Y por si fuera poco cansa más correr por este frio.

-Por eso no estoy corriendo.- Comenta Joshua.

-¿Tienes Pokémon?- Le pregunta, algo nervioso, pero feliz.

-Si.- Responde Joshua.

-¡Te reto a una batalla Pokémon!- Dice el otro niño.

El entrenador, que era rubio, ojos amarillos, tez clara, vestía una camisa blanca, con una chamarra café puesta, pero desabrochada y un pantalón de mezclilla azul y de la misma marca que Joshua, y su calzado eran unos unas botas negras, que llegaba a cubrir un poco más arriba del talón. Aquel niño saca una pokeball y de esta sale un Torchic.

-¡Torchic!

-¡Es mi primera batalla en esta región!- Comenta el pequeño entrenador rubio felizmente.- También tengo a un Froakie de esta región.

-¡Vaya!, Vienes de Hoenn.- Dice Joshua, impresionado de ver aquel entrenador y a uno de los Pokémon que caracteriza a Hoenn.- ¡Pero no rechazare tu oferta!… ¡Ve mi Fennekin!

Y Fennekin sale de su pokeball, primero curiosa, pero al ver al Torchic.

 _-"Esta vez me tengo que esforzar"-_ Se dice a sí misma la pequeña zorrita amarilla, al ver que va a pelear.- _"Tengo, que aprender a confiar en mi maestro para ser mas fuerte"-_ Dice sonriendo levemente.

Y la batalla inicia. Torchic va con todo para tratar de embestir a Fennekin, mientras esta no se detiene. Ambos chocan, y su sonido de choque se escucha, después ambos Pokémon tipo fuego retroceden.

-Hablando. Mi nombre es Eduardo.- Se presenta el chico rubio.

-Joshua.- Se presenta el chico pelinaranja.

-Bien Joshua. Tenemos Pokémon del mismo tipo.- Comenta Eduardo un poco más serio.- Pero probare que el mío es mejor… ¡Torchic ascuas!

-¡Fennekin usa también Ascuas!

Y ambos Pokémon del tipo fuego lanzan su atributo y las llamas chocan entre sí.

Joshua tanto Fennekin han comprendido que se necesitan el uno al otro para alcanzar sus metas y eso también a través de la ayuda de su tío y su Pokémon, la fuerza que tiene el Capitán Rafael y su Primarina. Y que también necesitan confiar el uno al otro para establecer comunicación. Y ese será su primer paso.

* * *

 **Aquí acaba este capítulo. Y vaya que fue largo.**

 **Bueno todo es poco a poco. La relación entre Joshua y Fennekin ira con el paso del tiempo. A diferencia del poco romance o mucho que he escrito que no le doy mucha historia en el desarrollo de ese género. Pero en este fic quiero tratar ir capitulo, por capitulo. Y en este**

 **Como se vio en este, se puede ver al menos que no se llevan tan mal, por los acontecimientos del anterior cap. Donde hasta tienen algo de tiempo de caridad al verse a la cara y ver que tienen el mismo color de ojos.**

 **Sobre el Capitán Rafael. Bueno es un personaje querido por ustedes, de todos los Oc que he creado vaya que es de su agrado. Y esta vez le pongo más de su historia y sobre sus Pokemon que ocupa. En este caso Primarina, viene un Pokemon inicial de las sagas Sol y Luna. Un Pokemon del tipo Agua-Hada.**

 **Como Primarina tiene la fisionomía de una sirena y siendo el Capitán Rafael un marinero, pensé yo que ese Pokemon le quedaría perfecto y cuento un poco su historia, que originalmente no era suyo, si no de su esposa.**

 **Bueno quiero agradecer sus comentarios a** **KRT215, James Anderson, dragon titánico, LyCox032, LinkAnd0606** **y a** **Pirata** **.**

 **Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y Cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización**


	4. Sobreesfuerzo

**¿Qué pensaban?**

 **¿Que no continuaría?**

 **Lo que si estoy seguro.**

 **Es que me odian XD**

* * *

 **Sobreesfuerzo**

-¡Feeennnnnnnn!

En la región de Kalos, para ser exactos en la ruta 5.

-¡No te muevas!- Media un niño.

Un niño pelinaranja estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, suspirando. Sobre sus piernas estaba su Pokémon.

-¡Déjame de ponerme eso!

Y una pequeña Fennekin lloraba, sus mirada se emblanquecida, pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Un niño llamado Joshua y su pequeña Pokémon, una Fennekin. Se encontraban en medio de la ruta, entre entrenadores que pasaban caminando y al ver al niño no podía dejar de reírse un poco de burla, les parecía gracioso y a su vez algo tierno la situación.

Aquel joven había recibido a su primer Pokémon tipo fuego. Una pequeña Fennekin. Pero esa Fennekin era "distinta" a las demás Pokémon de su especie. Era de carácter fuerte.

Joshua, después de una pelea, trataba de curar a su pequeña Fennekin que estaba debilitada y como estaba lejos de un Centro Pokémon, tenía que hacerlo de forma casera, con pociones. Dependiendo de lo que sentía la pequeña, pues variaba, tenía una pequeña cortada en su lomo y a la hora de aplicar la poción, le ardía.

-¡FEEEEN!

-¡No me rasguñes!

Casi saltaba, aunque fuese una pequeña herida. Y lo peor es que se montaba sobre Joshua y le rasguñaba.

* * *

 **Minutos después.**

Después de eso. El niño seguía su camino, pero esta vez herido con múltiples rasguños de Fennekin en su rostro y espalda.

-Auuuu.- Se decía Joshua cuando caminaba, con una cara seria, sentía dolor.

-Feennn.- Ella sonreía, de nervios.- Lo siento.

-Mmmm… - Joshua gruñe.

Para este tiempo la relación de niño y su Pokémon, se consideraría normal. No había mucha tensión como antes. En sus primeros días, que eran como agua y aceite, pero de forma tan literal.

-Fennekin…- Le dice Joshua.- Aprende a escucharme.

Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviesen aun problemas, todavía.

Fennekin calla. Bufa molesta, pero viendo a su maestro.

-No te hubiera curado, no hubiese sido necesario. De no ser que eres… ¿Cuál es la palabra?- Se preguntaba el niño.

¡No te atrevas a ofenderme humano!- Ella protesta.

Y Joshua calla y gruñe de nuevo.

La pequeña zorrita agacha la mirada, inflando sus mejillas, no quería oírlo una vez más. Lo ha escuchado mucho de Joshua últimamente. Pues el problema ahora era…

* * *

 **Hace una hora.**

-Flabébé, usa viento ferrico.

En una batalla que libraba el Joshua, con Fennekin. Una batalla común contra una chica que usaba un _Flabébé._

Fennekin esquivaba ese ataque de ese Pokémon.

-¡Usa Ascuas!- Pedia el pelinaranja.

La pequeña da un salto y escupe sus llamas, quemando pegándole a su oponente.

 _-_ ¡Flabébé!- chilla la Pokémon.

-Vamos _Flabébé_.- La niña o se rendía.- ¡Tu puedes!

El Pokémon enemigo se pone de pie.

-Usa placaje.- Ordena la niña.

La Flabébé se acerca y le pega a la Fennekin, ella al igual estaba cansada.

-¡Vamos mi pequeña!- Exclama Joshua.

-¡Heey!- La Fennekin se voltea tan de repente y alterada.- ¡No me llames así!- Y se enoja ante las palabras de su maestro.

El niño sonríe, pese al comportamiento algo frió y agresivo de su Pokémon. Ella le obedecía, tenia buenos ratos y malos.

Los Pokémon se quedan quietos, viéndose.

-¡Usa gruñido!- Ordena Joshua.

Y Fennekin echa un gruñido, tan, pero tan fuerte que parecía un rugido, tanto que intimida a Flabébé, echándose un poco para atrás, hasta la entrenadora se espanto.

-No hay que dejarnos.- Se dice la niña para darse valor.- ¡Usa viento ferrico!

Y Flabébé, usa ese ataque, soplando, usando su flor, girándola demasiado y empujando a su rival.

-¡¿Por qué no cae?!- Ella se impacienta y hace un puchero, al ver que esa Fennekin no caía.

-Porque ese ataque no es efectivo.- Le responde Joshua.- Mi Fennekin es del tipo fuego y ese ataque tuyo, es del tipo hada.

-¡¿Qué?!- La niña se espanta.- Eso quiere decir…

-¡Jijiji!- Joshua alza una sonrisa.- Que yo ganare… ¡USA ASCUAS!

Fennekin vuelve a correr y una vez cerca lanza sus pequeñas asucas, llegándose a ser un golpe critico a esa Flabébé.

La pequeña Flabébé no puede continuar. Sus ojos estaban en espiral, dando una señal de que estaba debilitada.

-¡Yo gane!

Joshua y Fennekin gana.

-No cantes victoria.- Le dice la niña.- Esto no ha acabado.

La niña saca un Charmander.

-Bien hecho Fennekin.- Dice el niño.- Pero ya es hora de tu descanso.

Joshua saca la ball de Fennekin, pero a la hora de disparar el rayo. La pequeña esquiva. Joshua alza el ceño desconcertado y trata de hacerlo otra vez, pero Fennekin vuelve a esquivar.

-¡Fennekin!- Ella se niega.- No quiero aun meterme. Quiero pelear.

Y Joshua trata de meter a Fennekin en su ball. Pero esta sigue esquivando.

-¡Fennekin, obedéceme!- Pide Joshua molesto.

-Claro que si te obedeceré.- Le dice Fennekin.- Pero no en eso, quiero seguir peleando.

Momentos pasan. Joshua lanza la pokeball pero Fennekin corre y esquiva. Joshua se frustra de intentar e intentar.

-Vaya parece que ellos no se llevan del todo bien.- Dice la niña.- No son como mis Pokémon.

-Ríndete Joshua.- Dice Fennekin, respirando fuertemente.- Me tendrás que dejar afuera.

Fennekin se niega a entrar. Ellaqueria seguir peleando, quería ser fuerte.

-(Suspiro) Ni modo.- Dice Joshua, harto de intentar y molesto.

Fennekin sonríe y voltea para ver a su siguiente rival. Joshua veía a su Pokémon, era obvio al igual que Fennekin estaba cansada, no podía continuar por mucho tiempo.

Y la batalla comienza.

-¡Charmander, usa corte!

Y el Charmander le pega haciéndole eso, usando sus garras, un corte al lomo de Fennekin, mientras ella grita y lanza a su vez ascuas.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

-Te sobre esfuerzas demasiado.- Dice Joshua, dolido, pero de sus heridas que le arden.- Ahora tengo que pagar yo y eso en literal… Me duele.

-Vamos, no te quejes.- Le dice Fennekin molesta.- Te quejabas antes, que no te obedecía, ahora te quejas de que peleo.

El niño seguía caminando.

-Ahora yo soy el que necesitare ir al Centro Pokémon.- Se dice molesto.

Aunque Joshua, no se podía quejar con todo. Desde que habían hecho las "pases", Fennekin se había vuelto más fuerte. Inclusive le gano a esa niña. Pero el niño estaba preocupado. Y no era de menos, lo que hacia la pequeña zorrita a su vez no era sano.

Y no todos eran victorias. Algunas veces perdían por la misma perseverancia de Fennekin. Joshua quería que descansara y usarla para después. Pero ni inclusive eso.

Y mientras caminaban. Fennekin ve molesta a su maestro, mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

 _-"Aparte que solamente te estoy usando humano"-_ Dice la pequeña molesta, desde sus adentros.- _"Simplemente para ser más fuerte. Una vez que lo sea, me iré"_

Pero también Fennekin tenía otros planes. Pues ella no quiere estar encadenado a un humano, quiere ir a su hogar, a donde ella pertenecía, con su familia. No le veía un chiste alguno estar con alguien que no la conocía. Aunque tenía que admitir que Joshua no era alguien malo, que inclusive se preocupaba por ella.

-Sera mejor que olvide eso.- Se dijo la Fennekin con cierto sonrojo.- Solo es un humano más.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Joshua y Fennekin llegan a Ciudad Luminalia. Una Ciudad conocida por ser una de las más grandes, por las Empresas Lysson y por el café del mismo nombre. Y por su gran atracción que era la Torre Prisma. Aparte que en esa ciudad era el laboratorio del Profesor Cipres.

-Bueno. Llegamos de nuevo.- Dice Joshua.- Ahora hay que ir al laboratorio… No entiendo porque el profesor Cipres me quiere ver de nuevo.

Fennekin estaba a fuera de su ball. No adentro y eso se debió a que el profesor contacto a la madre del niño y antes que se fuese de nuevo a su aventura. El profesor le pidió a Joshua que dejase a Fennekin afuera. Aparte que le pidió que pasara de nuevo al laboratorio.

Y después de poco tiempo llega al laboratorio.

-Ahora solo queda una pregunta.- Dijo Joshua, dudoso.- ¿Dónde queda el laboratorio?

Si Fennekin tuviese palmas, se hubiera dado un palmazo en la frente. Tan solo de escuchar esa pregunta.

* * *

 **Una hora y media después**

El tiempo pasa y después de mucho caminar. Joshua por fin llega.

-No entiendo como alguien que ha pisado esta ciudad no se acuerde en donde está el laboratorio.- Decía Fennekin que estaba cansada de caminar, tanto que estaba en la espalda de Joshua, en su mochila.

-¡Uffff!- Joshua con esfuerzos llega a la recepción.- Perdón por la tardanza. Aun no me ubico bien en esta ciudad.

-¿Tú debes ser Joshua, cierto?- Pregunta la recepcionista.- El profesor a aguardado mucho a tu llegada.

-Perdón.- Le dice el niño.- Pero me perdí.

-Y al final tuvo que tomar un Taxi para llegar aquí.- Dijo Fennekin, viendo molesta a Joshua.- Si será… Solamente tenía que caminar un poco. Pero se desvió y acabamos por esa torre.

La recepcionista señala el ascensor

Joshua va al ascensor y una vez adentro, cuando se cierran las puertas y el ascensor sube.

-Bájate de mi mochila.- El pelinaranja saca a su Pokémon.- El profesor nos quiere ver.

-¡Déjame en paz, quiero descansar!- Pide Fennekin, con una cara fría, molesta y sobre todo cansada.- Después de toda la caminata que obligaste a dar.

Fennekin se niega y ambos empiezan a pelear. Joshua trata de bajarla. Saca su ball. Pero Fennekin lo embiste, tumbando al niño. Y así están hasta llegar al segundo piso.

El ascensor se abre, para ver Joshua en el suelo y Fennekin sobre él. Pero al frente de Joshua y Fennekin, una sombra los cubría, haciendo que ambos alcen la vista.

-¿Uhh?- Joshua ve a esa persona.- ¡Profesor Cipres!

Joshua se para y Fennekin esta vez se queda quieta, sostenida por su maestro.

-…- El profesor se le queda viendo al par.- Te estaba esperando Joshua… Ven, acompáñame.

El profesor se lleva al niño y a su Pokémon a su escritorio. Sino muy frio.

-Si gustas puedes sentarte.- Le dice el profesor, invitándolo.

-No, gracias.- Pero el infante niega.

Por un momento un silencio viene, el profesor se le queda viendo al niño y a su Pokémon. Pronto y aunque fuese corto, ese silencio se vuelve más incomodo.

-¿Joshua, sabes porque te cite aquí?- Le pregunta el profesor.

-…No.- Responde el niño con algo de nervios.

-Bueno, tiene que ver contigo y Fennekin.- Le responde el profesor, algo serio.

-¿Conmigo también?- Se pregunta ella molesta.

Ambos se desconciertan.

-Recibir una llamada de Violeta.- Le dice el profesor.- Sobre el resultado de su batalla.

Y ambos por lo consiguiente se espantan.

-No fue la derrota, si no tan en la forma en que la perdieron.- Responde el profesor.- La líder de gimnasio me comento sobre su conducta que tenia tu Joshua, con Fennekin.

-¿E-e-enserio?- Le pregunta Joshua, aun sin creer.

-Sí. Y por lo que vi hace algunos momentos es cierto.- Dice el profesor alzando sus manos y apoyando su cara en ella.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno no es por justificarme. Pero al principio Fennekin no me obedecía.- Responde el niño.- Hasta ahora si lo hace. Pero más que trataba y trataba no podía ganar su confianza. Y no sé por qué.

Fennekin pone una cara de duda, si lo recuerda. Todo el tiempo que no ha obedecido a Joshua. Tuerce su hocico y desviaba la mirada a todos lados.

-Te estuve investigado Joshua.- Dice el profesor, más serio.- En Pueblo Vanitas. La enfermera atendió una mordida muy grande a Fennekin.

Joshua entra en nervios.

 **Flash Back**

-¡Eres libre!- Le dice el niño harto de su Pokémon.- ¿Qué esperas?, largo.

En ese tiempo Joshua sabía que iba a pasar, sabía que ella iba a ser atacada. Pensaba dejarla con malicia en su ser. Para que Fennekin sintiera que se siente estar sola.

-¿Quieres ser libre?- Pregunta Joshua serio.- ¡Pues bien, hazlo, suerte!

Joshua harto decidió dejarla, a su suerte. Y esta rápido respondió. Un Pokémon salvaje aparece y ataca.

El pequeño se retiraba del lugar, mientras oía la batalla que se llevaba. Fennekin de nuevo era embestida, se para de nuevo y usa ascuas, quemando al Furfrou, pero este sale entre las ascuas y muerde a la pequeña y lo sigue haciendo.

-¡FENNEEEE!

Ese día Fennekin estaba herida, sin saber nada de la vida salvaje.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-En ese tiempo. Tuvimos un accidente con un Pokémon salvaje. No lo niego.- Dice Joshua, muy nervioso y a sabiendas que era mentira.- Pero así es con todos los entrenadores.

El Profesor ve al niño. Aparte que tiene dos Pokémon, ninguno como le dejo esa mordida a Fennekin.

-¿Y ahora?- EL Profesor pregunta.- ¿Como es su relación?

-Ahora, se podría decir que es normal. Pero al igual tiene su actitud.- Sigue contando el niño.

Joshua acaricia a su Pokémon.

El profesor lo piensa, viendo a Fennekin y a simple leguas se veía que decía la verdad, no le desagrada del todo estar con Joshua.

-No sé si le contó la líder sobre mi Pikachu.- Pregunta el niño.

-Sí, si lo hiso. Me conto que su relación es normal.- Responde el profesor.- Pero eso no lo justifica, ni lo que me acabas de decir. He visto esas relaciones, sé que hay veces que el Pokémon se vuelve salvaje y si, al principio cuesta. Pero después y con el tiempo la relación puede transformarse.

-Bueno, como dije. Nuestra relación, es casi normal, ya me obedece.- Responde Joshua.- Aunque últimamente tengo un problema…

-No me lo cuentes.- Dice el profesor.- Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Ehh?- Joshua se desconcierta.

-Mira, no lo sabré a simples palabras.- Dice el profesor Cipres.- Así que… Me lo demostraras en un combate Pokémon.

El niño y su Pokémon se impactan. Lo que pedía el profesor se demostraría en una batalla Pokémon.

 *****A las afueras del laboratorio*****

En un patio afuera del laboratorio. El niño Joshua y el Profesor se preparan para luchar.

-Bien, cuando quieras.- Dice el profesor.

-Bien. Esta vez escúchame Fennekin.- Le pide el niño, que saca su mochila.

Pero sin darse cuenta Fennekin ya no estaba con él, estaba ya frente a él, lista para pelear.

-¡Oye!- EL niño exclama.

…- EL profesor sigue viendo.- ¡Ve Garchomp!

Pero el libera a su Pokémon y este era más poderoso todavía. Haciendo que Joshua y Fennekin se espanten al ver tan imponente adversario. Ese era el Pokémon del Profesor Cipres.

-¡GAAARRR!

Y suelta su rugido.

 **(NDA: Quise retomar a Garchomp, si bien aparece en el anime y más me centro en el videojuego. Creí que ese Pokémon vendría bien aquí)**

-Antes de empezar Joshua. Pido que tu y Fennekin se tranquilicen.- Dice el profesor.- Me contendré. Y perdón. No tenía otro Pokémon a la mano.

Eso trata el niño y su Fennein, pero les era muy difícil. Pero lo hacen.

-Empecemos.- Joshua se motiva.- ¡Fennekin arañazo!

-¡No, no me rendiré!- Se dice Fennekin, muy furiosa.

Ella se abalanza y ataca con arañazo. Pero Garchomp lo esquiva

-¡Retrocede, rápido!- Ordena Joshua.

Pero Ella no le hace caso y en lugar de eso ataca con ascuas, pegándole a su enemigo.

-¡Lo conseguí!- Dice la pequeña.

Pero tan solo festejar es embestido por la cola de Garchomp, mandando su cuerpo, en literal volando como si una bola de papel se tratase, pasando a lado de su maestro, su cuerpo todavía bota.

-¡FENNEKIN!- Joshua se espanta.

Fennekin e levantaba, poco a poco, de forma tiesa, sintiendo aquella fuerza por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Pero se vuelve a poner de pie. Haciendo que Joshua se alivie.

-¡Feennn!- Pero Fennekin no está del todo bien.- ¡No me daré por vencida!

-¿Que harás Joshua?- Pregunta el profesor.- En una batalla se toma decisiones y no es de cobardes lo que piensas.

Joshua gime, fruncía el ceño.

-¡Ven Fennekin!

Joshua saca su pokeball y el rayo se dirigía a la pequeña.

Pero Fennekin esquiva.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-¡YO NO ME RENDIRE!

La pequeña Fennekin recuerda días atrás a la Primarina, del tío de Joshua, Rafael. Aquella Pokémon con demasiada facilidad pudo contra dos Pokémon. Mientras Fennekin con muchos esfuerzos pudo contra uno.

-Si ella puede, yo también.- Se dice Fennekin como apoyo.- Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como Primarina. Quiero que veas eso Joshua.

Fennekin admira a Primarina, su gran fuerza.

-¡DEJAME MOCOSO HUMANO!

Y así y a su forma le ruje Joshua. Viéndolo con enojo.

-¡Fennekin obedéceme!- Pide el niño pelinaranja.- No puedes contra Garchomp. Y Necesitas un descanso.

-¡Cállate!- Dice Fennekin furiosa.- Agradece que estoy peleando humano y todo para que seas el mejor, para que te luzcas por un momento.

Pero era o contrario a esas palabras y ella no se daba cuenta. Todo por querer ser más fuerte. Ella no comprendía cómo era ganársela fuerza y el poder.

-Yo seré fuerte.- Se dice Fennekin.- Yo solo utilizare a este humano como medio para eso.

Fennekin con rabia arremeta contra el temible Garchomp, embistiéndolo.

El profesor frunce el ceño.

-¡Acaba con ella Garchomp!- Orden el profesor.- ¡Usa cuchillada!

Pero esa osadía que tenia Fennekin le costaría caro. EL dragón se le adelanta, estando al frente de Fennekin, ella entra en shock.

Garchomp alza sus cuchillas y le pega fuertemente a Fennekin que cae y bota al suelo.

-La batalla ha acabado.- Dice el profesor.- Fenenkin ya no está en posición de pelear.

Joshua se quedo perplejo. Fennekin, ni si quiera se mueve, queda inconsciente.

-Fen, fennekin, vuelve.- Pide Joshua.

Esta vez el rayo absorbe al Pokémon. El niño baja la mirada. El sabía el resultado.

-No has podido tener todavía una relación normal con tu Pokémon.- Dice el profesor.- Es cierto, te obedece cuando pelea. Pero no cuando tiene que parar, eso tienes que ver.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Dice Joshua, muy desanimado.- No se qué hacer.

-… Joshua, me temo que aun no estás preparado.- Dice el profesor Cipres.- Y me temo que tendré que quitarte a Fennekin.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- EL niño reacciona.- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Por lo antes dicho.- Avisa el hombre.- Veo que no estás listo todavía.

-Pero si obedece, solo que es terca.- Joshua niega.

-Demasiado, diría yo.- Pero el profesor se la pide.

-¡Por favor no!

Esa noticia fue demasiada, aun para Joshua que no lo vio venir.

 *****Después de unos momentos y adentro del laboratorio*****

Después de la pelea. Fennekin recupera su estado al ser atendida en un centro Pokémon.

Joshua tenía la pokeball de Fennekin en sus manos. No quería soltarla. Pero tenía que. El niño sentía algo en su ser. Un dolor. Aunque tuvo poco tiempo a Fennekin, no podía decir que se encariño algo con ella. Después de todo era su primer Pokémon.

 **Flash Back**

Aparte estaba ese otro recuerdo. La primera batalla que tuvieron en equipo ese día.

Contra un cierto individuo.

-¡Vamos mi Reina pruébale al enemigo que no nos rendiremos, no nos apagaremos así de fácil!

Contra cierto chico que se la quería quitar de sus manos. Esa fue la primera vez. Se unieron para pelear contra la amenaza, haciéndose una sola llama. Fennekinin peleo contra un Froakie, haciéndole frente. La primera vez que escucho a Joshua.

También estaba su segunda pelea.

-¡Bien hecho Fennekin!- Joshua abrazaba a su Pokémon. Alegremente.

Fennekin habia ganado su segunda batalla. A lado de Joshua. Ella estaba cansada. Pero estable, suspiraba y veía a su rival en el suelo.

-¿Lo, lo, lo hice?...- Se preguntaba Fennekin, aun sin creer.- Otra vez… Con Joshua.

Ambos en parte no podían creer que habían ganado de nuevo. El niño saltaba de felicidad junto con su Pokémon. La alegría de ganar una batalla. Esta vez la Fennekin celebraba a su lado.

No solo estaban esos momentos de batallas.

-¡Fennekin bájate de mi mochila!- Pedía Joshua.

-Me dices que soy una reina.- Dice Fennekin al recordar sus peleas, así la llama Joshua. Reina.- Trátame como tal, lacayo.

Joshua tenía que cargar a Fennekin. Pero a su vez…

-¡Deja de acariciarme!- Fennekin se arrepentía.

-¿Quién es la Fennekin más bonita?- Joshua consentía a su Pokémon, la acariciaba y peinaba.- ¿Qué tal un pokelito?

La pequeña se abochornaba, no toleraba mucho el cariño de Joshua.

-¡Deja de ponerme moños!- Decía la Fennekin.- ¡Prefiero esa pesada corona de piedra!

Y la adornaba.

-¡No soy una muñeca!- Ella se quejaba.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunta Joshua.

-¡¿Cómo si me gusta?!

-¿Quién es mi reina?- Le preguntaba Joshua, consintiéndola.

Fennekin inflaba sus mejillas y se sonrojaba.

Eran momentos de alegría y convivencia. Joshua era la parte blanda y Fennekin la parte fría. Pero aun así estaban juntos.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Pero Fennekin tenía otros planes. Quería ser la más fuerte, lo suficiente para irse lo más pronto posible de Joshua. Esa es su meta.

-¿Tengo qué?- Pregunta el niño, melancólico.

El profesor ve a Joshua. Con esa actitud, esa tristeza por dejar a Fennekin. El niño tenía la vista, viendo su pokeball.

Joshua suspira, algo lento.

-"Al menos no niego que los últimos días, fueron agradables"- Pensaba Joshua, sonriendo tristemente.

-… Joshua.- EL profesor le llama.

-Ya lo sé.

-… No.- Dice Cipres, desconcertado.- Esa actitud que tienes hacia Fennekin, me desconcierta.

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunta el niño.

-No lo sé.- Responde el profesor.- Cuando un Pokémon es así de rebelde, se debe también al entrenador.

Joshua no entiende. Pero al igual el profesor. Por primera vez ve a esa Fennekin tranquila.

-Mira. Te daré otra oportunidad.- Dice el profesor.- Y solo será la última. Para probar que eres un entrenador para esa Fennekin.

-¿Por qué me da otra oportunidad?- Sigue preguntando Joshua.

-¿La quieres o no?- Pregunta el profesor.

-Sí, sí quiero.- El niño pelinaranja se aferra a la ball.

-Pero antes, respóndeme.- Pide Cipres.- ¿Que es lo que hace que quieras a Fennekin?

-Bueno… No lo sé con exactitud.- Responde el.- Aunque recuerdo…

 **Flash Back.**

Joshua voltea y la ve, por un momento se le quedaron viendo el uno al otro y a los ojos. Fennekin ve los ojos naranjas de Joshua y este ve sus ojos naranjas de ella, que si bien era de diferente forma en el color. Por un momento siente algo, como si fuese un trance. Pero ambos salen del mismo trance y desvían su mirada.

 _-"Sus ojos…"_ \- Se dice a si misma Fennekin sorprendida.

 _-"Son como los míos"-_ Piensa Joshua, sorprendido.

Ambos estaban por un momento pensativos a la hora de verse el uno al otro. Ambos por alguna razón y solo alguna razón sientan de nuevo una curiosidad al verse. Pero había algo, que le impedía, como si fuese pena, nervios de hacerlo, verse de nuevo.

Ese día Se hiso un lazo, un lazo que hasta ahora ambos o tenía idea, esa mirada. Había algo más e semejanza, aparte del color de sus ojos.

 **Fin Del Flash Back**

-Fue en esos momentos. En que sentí algo, ese algo que me mantiene, como una llama de fuego.- Cuenta Joshua.

-Bueno. Lo demostraras. Esa llama es incandescente e incontrolable.- El profesor da media vuelta y se dirigía a su escritorio.- Joshua. Te contare algo de Fennekin, ¿Quieres escuchar?

-S-si.- Responde Joshua.

El profesor le pide al niño que se siente.

-¿Sabes de donde proviene Fennekin?- Pregunta el profesor Cipres.

-No, con exactitud. Pero si es del tipo fuego, tiene que ser de un volcán.- Responde el niño.

-No exactamente.- El profesor se pone más serio.- Los Pokémon viven, si en diferentes partes, donde estan en paz y en armonía… Pero algunas veces no.

-¿?

-Fennekin había sido capturada hace poco. Con otros fines.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Para fines malos. Eso te puedo decir.- Responde el profesor.- Fenenkin fue rescatada a tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no la devolvieron a su hogar?- Pregunta el niño desconcertado.

-Desgraciadamente. No sabemos en qué parte se encuentra su hogar. Solamente ella sabe.- Responde el profesor.- Algunas veces. Los Pokémon sin hogar. Se los damos a los entrenadores. Para que cuiden de ellos y les den el cariño que se debe. Como lo hiciste tu Joshua, mostraste preocupación hace algunos momentos, cuando te la quitaría. Dándome a entender que te importa.

-Bueno yo… El niño se sonroja.- Claro que me importa… Sé que he cometido al igual errores y los he estado pagando. Al principio empezamos como agua y aceite. Pero, casi me obedece. Solo que, no sé que tiene.

-Eso lo debes tú de entender. No te será fácil.- Dice el hombre.- Pero será la última. La verdad no quiero hacer eso. Y supongo que Fennekin no se querrá ir con otro entrenador, al menos que no seas tú. Sé que esa Fennekin ha sido salvaje, desde que la recogí.

-¿No lo entiendo?- Se pregunta Joshua.- ¿Usted ya sabía el comportamiento de Fennekin?

-El tiempo que la tuve aquí, fue casi igual. De hecho más salvaje- Responde el profesor.- Inclusive pensaba que tú no podrías contra ella. Pero, tuvo otro efecto.

-… Sigo sin entender.- Dice el niño.

-Lo entenderás. Tal vez pronto.- Dice el profesor.- Ahora dirígete a Ciudad Novarte. Donde te espera tu última oportunidad. No tardaras más de dos días en llegar.

Joshua asiente. Pero temeroso a su vez. Porque tiene una oportunidad de no perder a Fennekin. Advierte el profesor.

El niño asiente decidido. Peor a su vez dudoso. Como hacer entender a Fennekin. Eso era difícil.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Muy bien Joshua. Puedes hacerlo.- Se dice el susodicho, con ánimos.- Ya te obedece. Ahora solo falta que capte bien.

Joshua saca a su Fennekin de su ball. Al igual que ha Pikachu.

-A comer.- Dice Joshua, que preparo todo.

-¡Pika!- Pikachu se emociona y corre.

Mientras Fennekin iba despacio, seria.

-¡Vamos más rápido!- Pide Joshua.

La pequeña se desconcierta y ve a su maestro sonreírle. Fennekin voltea la cabeza, en señal de duda y preguntándose.

-Como sea.- Se dice Fennekin de forma fría, sin tomarle al final importancia.

Ella se acomoda.

-¡Pokelitos!- Exclama Pikachu, con una cara de sorpresa.

-(Mph)- Apeas ya Fennekin trataba de sonreír, de forma leve, llevándose de simple agrado al recibir pokelitos.- Hasta que decide hacer algo bueno.

Ambos Pokémon comen su alimento. Era alegría recibir el postre primero. Joshua ve lo feliz que esta Pikachu. Y Fennekin, no tanto.

-Bueno. Aplicar el plan "B"- Lo pensó.

Joshua, pensaba bien en las palabras del profesor Cipres, para tratar de llegar a la confianza de Fennekin.

Primero se acerca a su Pikachu y lo acaricia de sus orejas, pronto desciende hasta tocar algo que no debía.

-¡ARHHGGG!

El niño toca esas mejillas rojas que tenía ese Pokémon, eso le da toques.

-¡Je!- Fennekin lo ve, sonriendo, disfrutando a Joshua siendo electrocutado.- Tonto.

-¡Auu!- El niño se aleja, pero sigue sonriendo.- Bueno. Es cierto lo que dicen de tus mejillas.

-¡Pika!- Pikachu no le prestó atención a ese detalle.

Pero Joshua pararía después y se iría con Fennekin.

-¡Heeey!- Fennekin exclama.- ¡¿Qué haces?!

La pequeña patalea, pero su maestro la agarra.

-Quédate quieta.- Dice Joshua, tratando de agarrar a su Pokémon.

Una vez sometida, el niño saca un peine y la empieza a peinar, todo ese pelo que tenia.

-Tienes bonito pelo.- Le dice el niño.

Lo que trataba de hacer Joshua era tratar de llegarle más a Fennekin, establecer un buen lazo de confianza.

- _"Y ablandarte tu frío corazón de piedra"_ \- Joshua se le salía una vena en la frente mientras pensaba, mostraba una sonrisa. Pero estaba molesto al igual.

Fennekin por su parte estaba muy molesta, no le gustaba ser cargada por Joshua, en especial cuando…

-(Suspiro), Ya vas a empezar.- Se dice la pequeña a sabiendas de lo que vendrá.

-¿Quien es la Pokémon mas linda?

-No entiendo a los humanos.- Ella tenía una cara seria.- ¿Qué son precisamente?-Y se preguntaba.

La pequeña Fenenkin alza su mirada y ve al niño.

-Solo son egoístas.- Se decía.- Pero…

Ella siente algo, ve algo en ese niño que la hace pelinaranja, recordando esos momentos con su maestro.

-Pero el.- Se mantuvo pensando en Joshua.- Este humano, ¿A eso le llaman entrenador?

-Serás una gran Pokémon. Yo me encargare de eso.- Dice Joshua alzando la mirada al cielo.- Ya quiero vivir esa aventura contigo.

-¿Enserio?- Fennekin se desconcierta, abriendo su mirada, sonrojándose por alguna razón.- ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, este humano es igual que los demás. Si quiero ser fuerte tendré que estar a su lado por un tiempo. Solo eso.

Joshua acaricia la barriga de Fennekin. Esta levemente le muerde con sus fauces, molesta.

-Ya no muerdes como antes.- Dice el niño impresionado, sintiendo esa mordida muy leve.

-¡No soy un Fufrou, para que me rasques la barriga!- La pequeña se sonroja de vergüenza.- ¡Esa fue una advertencia para que me dejaras!

Joshua ríe, mientras Pikachu veía feliz. El se daba cuenta que al menos Fennekin cambiaba con el tiempo. A diferencia de sus primeros días. Aunque la realidad era otra.

 **Al día siguiente**

El progreso del entrenamiento de Joshua, daba sus frutos. Fennekin podía contra cualquier entrenador o Pokémon salvaje. Pero a su vez seguía siendo rebelde. Haciendo que Joshua se sintiera preocupado por ella, no quería perderla.

Pero ella, quería seguir luchando, quería ser la mejor. Aparte que no quería depender de Joshua. En su mente quiere otra cosa. Y una de esas cosas era ser más fuerte.

-Fennekin. Te pediré algo antes de pelear contra Violeta.- Pide Joshua, muy preocupado.- Por favor escúchame, es todo lo que pido.

La pequeña Fennekin ve al niño, esa expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Por qué estas así?- Se atreve ella a preguntarle.- Supongo porque retaras a eso que le llaman Líder de Gimnasio, si eso es.

Pero Joshua no entendía aun lo que su Pokémon le decía.

-Tú no te preocupes.- Dice la Fennekin.- No perderé.

Joshua da un suspiro de alivio. Pero malinterpretando la respuesta xde su Fennekin.

-Aparte si quiero ser fuerte, tengo que soportar lo que sea.- Dice la Fennekin, diciendo que no se dará por vencida.

-Mi madre dijo que no me daría la pokeball de mi tío Rafael, si no gano la medalla de gimnasio.- Dice Joshua, también recordando que no tiene esa pokeball de su tío.- Y le probare que si soy capaz de ganar.

El niño esta decidió, junto a sus dos Pokémon para retar a la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte, Violeta.

Joshua pasaba entre los entrenadores de aquella Ciudad. Al tener un Pokémon tipo fuego, ayudaba a pasar con cierta facilidad. Fennekin por su parte se sentía más motivada al ver lo fácil que acababa con sus enemigos.

Hasta encontrarse con aquella líder que resguardaba esa medalla.

Con una cámara fotográfica ve a su rival.

-¿Huh?- Y desconcertada la líder esta al ver a ese niño.- Volviste. Esa expresión de tu rostro al cobrar la revancha es digna de ser inmortaliza. Esa decisión de volver a ajustar cuentas.

-Gr-gracias, ¡Jejeje!- Joshua ríe, algo tímido y sonrojado.

-Pero…- La líder se pone un poco seria.- Espero que también hayas cambiado respecto a nuestro último encuentro. Joshua.

-…- EL niño se mantiene pensando, solamente sacando sus pokeball.

-Pues eso lo veremos ahora.- Dice la líder.

Todos se preparan para la batalla. Ambos se preparan para luchar.

-" _Si se puede Joshua"-_ Se decia el pequeño.- _"Solo espero que Fennekin me escuche"_

\- ¡Ve Nincada!

La líder suelta a su primer Pokémon. Un Nincada, un tipo bicho y tierra.

-No eres el único que aprende de batallas anteriores.- Dice la líder rubia.

Joshua se impresiona al ver a Nincada, era obvia la ventaja que representa para la lider. Pikachu no podría contra ese Pokémon y el hecho es que es inmune a los ataques eléctricos. Aparte que Fennekin y Pikachu son débiles al tipo tierra.

-Piensa Joshua.- Se dice el susodicho.- Piensa.

Y después de pensarlo decide que tiene que empezar con ese Pokémon.

-¡Ve Fennekin!

Y la libera para pelear. La líder se le queda viendo a ese Pokémon. Esperando algo de ese par.

-Iniciaras con ella.- Dice Violeta, al verla y recordarla a lado de Joshua.

-¡Bien, Fennekin usa ascuas!- Ordena Joshua.

La Fennekin sonríe de forma maliciosa. Y empieza a correr y usa ascuas. Nincada esquiva y por poco. Fennekin se impresiona.

-¡Usa arañazo!- Pide Joshua.

Y ella se abalanza para usar arañazo, eso último lo hace con éxito, pegándole con sus garras al enemigo.

-¡Wow!- La líder se impresiona.- Si has mejorado.

-Un poco.- Dice el niño.

-Pero espero lo suficiente.- Dice Violeta, aun recordando.

-¡Umm!- Y Joshua se ponía nervioso.

-Y eso no significa que pasaras así de fácil.- Pero la líder sonríe.- ¡Nincada, usa Excavar!

El Pokémon bicho oculta en la tierra. Mientras Fennekin se mantiene alerta, volteando a todos lados. No bajaban la guardia.

Joshua se sentía nervioso, no veían a ese Pokémon Y era obvio que vendría debajo. Fennekin da saltos pero Nicanda no aparece, por más que buscaban. La líder está segura de su Pokémon.

-¡Ahora!- Violeta grita.

Nincada sale de la tierra y sumerge a Fennekin que es sumergida a su vez por ese elemento. Pero después trata de rápidamente de salir rápidamente, pero llevándose el daño consigo.

-¡Fennekin!- Joshua entra en pánico.

Fennekin cae tras salir de ese ataque, cubierta de tierra, trata de ponerse de pie, lo cual consigue después de mucho esfuerzo.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Pregunta el niño preocupado.

-¡Fenn!- Ella asiente.

-Pe-pediré tu relevo.- Dice Joshua.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pero la pequeña reacciona.- ¡NO!

Con tan solo esa seña Joshua entiende el mensaje.

-Está bien.- Acepta el niño, a regañadientes.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Violeta.- Pensé que meterías a tu Pokémon en su ball.

-No, no es nada.- Dice Joshua, tratando de disimular.

Fennekin gruñía y tenía la vista en alto, su meta ser más fuerte, se sobre esforzaba.

-¡Usa ascuas!- Ordena Joshua

Y Fennekin corre antes de que su enemigo reaccione y ataca con sus llamas. El Nincada chilla y retrocede y después cae abatido y debilitado.

La líder ve a su Pokémon, le sonríe.

-Buen trabajo.- Dice la líder, sin tomar tanta importancia la derrota.- Lo importante es que la hallas debilitado demasiado.

-Yo no perderé.- Decía la Fennekin aferrada, y al escuchar esas palabras.- Ese ataque no me hiso mucho.

Pero negaba lo que pasaba. Su fuerza de voluntad no se comparaba con lo débil que estaba.

-Fennekin ya fue suficiente.- Y Joshua lo sabía.- Hiciste un buen trabajo.

-¡No!- Pero ella niega.- Ni te atrevas.

-¡Ve Surskit!

La líder manda a su siguiente Pokémon a su Surskit Y la ventaja era tan obvia sobre la Fennekin.

-¡Por favor Fennekin, ve tu enemigo!- Joshua aterraba de la situación.

-¿Y qué?- Pregunta Fennekin.

-¿Estás bien Joshua?- Pregunta la líder al ver al niño.- Creo que tratas de cambiar de Pokémon.

Fennekin ve a su maestro y le gruñe con fuerza, le mostraba los dientes, parta intimidarlo.

-…- El niño sigue pensando.- Si, está todo bien.

Fennekin quita esa cara y le sonríe.

-¿Seguro?- Le pregunta la líder.-En una batalla se toma decisiones y no es de cobardes lo que piensas.

EL niño se desconcierta al escuchar eso. Esas mismas palabras del Profesor Cipres.

-… Estoy seguro de ello.- Dice Joshua, extrañado pro esas palabras.

-Muy bien.- Dice Violeta.- ¡Surskit usa burbuja!

Y la líder contraataca con ese ataque. Fennekin esquiva (Con dificultad)

-¡Usa ascuas!- Ordena Joshua.

Y Fennekin corre y usa ese ataque, pero al estar debilitada por el combate anterior, su ataque fue lento, lo suficiente para que Surskit, esquive.

-¡Retrocede!- Ordena el pelinaranja.

Fennekin sigue obedeciendo y retrocede y se pone al frente de su maestro. Y al estar tan solo al frente. El ve su estado, ella respiraba fuertemente, su cuerpo le decía que estaba agotada, aunque ella no lo creía.

-Fennekin.- Joshua lo llama.

Pero Fennekin sin prestarle atención a su maestro, se aleja de él. Para estar de nuevo en batalla. Ella corre y corre y suelta sus ascuas, dándole al bicho

-¡Lo hice!- La pequeña celebra.- ¡Gane!

El Surskit se ponía de pie, pero al poco tiempo, lo hace.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- Ella se preguntaba.

\- Surskit es un tipo bicho, pero también agua.- Se dijo Joshua, al verlo.-Tuvo un efecto neutro.

-¡Surskit, burbuja!- Ordena la líder.

Y el Pokémon bicho ataca con burbujas. Fennekin esquiva y con muchos esfuerzos. Ella retrocede de nuevo hasta Joshua.

Ella gruñe, sin dejar de ver a su rival. Era obvio que se sentía inútil.

-¡Fennekin, escúchame!- Joshua le grita.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Y ella le hace lo mismo.

-Fennekin. Por favor.- El niño casi le ruega, estaba triste.- Sabes, ¿Por qué te pido que descanses?

La líder y su Pokémon paran de luchar.

-Porque me preocupo por ti.- Responde Joshua, muy triste.-Se que quieres ser fuerte y en realidad para mí lo eres. Lo malo es que tu no lo vez. No paras y te sigues presionando. Te estás haciendo tu sola daño.

Fennekin gruñe de nuevo y ve a Joshua, furiosa.

-Eso, eso, eso… y que.- Dice el niño sonrojado y recordando las palabras del profesor.- No te quiero perder. No ahora que somos compañeros, lo somos, ¿No?

La Fennekin deja de gruñir y ve al niño, un semblante triste. Ella voltea y ve del otro lado, a su enemigo.

-Yo, yo, yo.- La Fennekin se desconcierta.- ¡Yo!, quiero ser fuerte.

Joshua ve la debilidad de Fennekin y a su vez que se aferra, la agarra de sorpresa.

-Estas cansada.- Dice el niño sonriendo, pero comprensivo.

-De- de- déjame.- Ella tartamudeaba, haciendo pucheros.- No acepto tu compasión. No estoy cansada, ¡Quiero pelear!

Pero el niño pelinaranja, acaricia a su Fennekin, la rodeaba de afecto.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo mi Reina. Aguantaste un ataque tipo tierra. Te has esforzado mucho Fennekin.- Le recuerda su vitoria.- Has ganado. Mereces un descanso. Aparte que no le dejarías nada a Pikachu.

Ella quiere pelear, ella quiere seguir. Pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo le cobraba factura de todo. Aparte, era otra cosa más, sintiendo vergüenza, sintiendo un bochorno en su rostro. Eso último se desato ante las palabras y el cariño que le está dando Joshua.

-…Yo, yo.- Fennekin tartamudea, su tono era diferente, sonaba a vergüenza y cansancio.- Yo, yo me rindo. Estoy cansada ya.

Fennekin da un suspiro. Su vista se vuelve borrosa poco a poco.

-Eso es, descansa.- Dice Joshua, que saca su ball.- Deja y confía en mí.

Joshua mete de nuevo a Fennekin en la pokeball. Por fin pudo domarla, por fin hiso que ella le hiciera caso.

-Es cierto.- Dice la líder de gimnasio.- Has mejorado, no metías.

-Gracias.- Dice Joshua.- Pero esto aun no acaba. Es cierto que conoce a mi Fennekin. Espero que no se haya olvidado de mi otro Pokémon… ¡Ve Pkachu!

Y el niño sigue peleando. Mandando a su segundo Pokémon.

-¡Pikachu!

Y Pikachu sale, listo para pelear.

La líder se prepara otra vez.

-Vamos Pikachu. Fennekin ya le hiso demasiado daño. Ya debe ser muy fácil para ti.- Dice Joshua.

-¡Pika!- El asiente.

-¡Usa Impactrueno!

Y Pikachu obedece, lanza su energía sobre ese Pokémon, electrocutándolo y debilitándolo al primer ataque.

-Se que el resto será ya fácil.- Dice el niño sonriendo, apretando la pokeball de Fennekin.

Y la líder saca a su último Pokémon. A su Vivillon.

-Solo hay que esforzarse.

El Pikachu usa ataque rápido sobre aquel Vivillon. Mientras Joshua sonreía, esta vez, feliz.

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

Y después de una larga batalla. En que el niño y sus Pokémon dieron todo de sí. Todo esa convivencia, todo ese entrenamiento.

-¡Bien!- La líder de gimnasio decía.- ¡Por fin pudiste Joshua!

El niño sonreía.

-Esta es tu primera vitoria de gimnasio.- Dice Violeta.- Por ende tú primer paso hacia la liga. Por lo tanto. T entrego esta medalla, la medalla insecto.

La líder deja su mano extendida, agarra de las del niño y se la da. Joshua siente como un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Esto, eso, es!- Joshua tartamudea, de tanto que sentía.

-¡Felicidades!- Exclama Violeta, tomandole una foto.- Esta cara no tiene igual. La de un niño ganando su primera medalla.

Joshua alza su medalla.- ¡Mi primera medalla!- Y lo grita.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-¡Ohh!, vamos no me la des a mí. Yo solo hago mi trabajo- Dice la líder.- Agradécele a tus Pokémon. Que hicieron esto posible. A tú Fennekin y a tú Pikachu.

El niño estaba estático. Pero feliz, apretaba sus ball. Y después de unos momentos de alegría y celeracuion. Joshua sale del gimnasio, con la frente en alto, motivado.

-¡Todo se los debo a mi Pikachu!- Dice Joshua.- ¡Y!... Y…. y.

Joshua para de celebrar. Se pone serio. Demasiado serio, pero aun contento.

-Y a mi Fennekin.- Se dice en cierto modo sorprendido.- Creí que no me haría caso, creí que no. Pero…

Joshua se deprime algo, al recordar su pasado con su Pokémon.

-Pero…

Y después cuando se reconciliaron. Cuando tuvieron su primera batalla en equipo, contra ese chico peligris que la quería secuestrar. Ese día Fennekin confió en ese humano y este en ella.

Joshua siente algo en su ser, una confianza. Su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Pero ya todo está bien… Eso espero.- Se dice a sí mismo.

Joshua no dejaba de sentir alegría, pero a su vez una pequeña inseguridad, con respecto a Fennekin. Espera que hoy en día, ya todo valla sobre ruedas.

Joshua sale del gimnasio. Y tan solo salir, choca con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!

Pero tan solo ver.

-Miren.- Dice la voz de un niño.- Es Joshua.

EL peli naranja ve con quien choco. Una cara familiar.

-¿Eduardo?- Joshua recuerda a ese chico.

Un entrenador llamado Eduardo, días atrás había retado a Joshua.

-Hola.- Saluda Eduardo.- Has salido del gimnasio, supongo que pelaste, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bueno, yo…

-Ganaste.- El niño peli rubio se adelanta.- Lo puedo ver en tu rostro.

-Sí, si gane.- Joshua sonríe.

-Muy bien. Espero que estés en forma cuando nos encontremos de nuevo.- Dice Eduardo sonriendo.

-Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ¡Daaaa!- Eduardo ríe un poco.- Vine a retar a este gimnasio. Yo también quiero el campeonato. Ya que en Hoenn no tuve la oportunidad. Apemas e iba a retar a Petra.

-Pues vaya. Lo tendré difícil.- Dice Joshua, algo serio.

-No te quejes, yo también.- Responde de la misma forma Eduardo.

Ambos por un momento se ven a los ojos, decididos, viéndose como rivales. Pero…

-Pues bien.- Eduardo rompe tensión, dando una sonrisa de amistad.-Supongo que vas al Centro Pokémon.

-Si.- Y Joshua hace lo mismo.- Mi Fennekin y mi Pikachu, están cansados.

-Espero verlos pronto.- Dice el entrenador rubio.- Pero por lo mientras mi Torchic y mi Froakie tienen que pelear también. Así que hasta luego.

-Adiós.- Se despide el pelinaanja.

Ambos niños se separan. Sabiendo que también se volverán a ver, una vez más.

Pero al poco tiempo, Joshua encorva más su rostro. Al recordar a ese chcio peligris, que le quería quitar a su Pokémon. Teme que al igual y lo encontrara como a Eduardo.

Pero el sonríe, sabía que es así la vida. Y para Joshua, Su más grande victoria no fue su medalla. Su más grande vitoria es por fin ganarse a su Fennekin.

-Mi reina.- Le dice Joshua con cariño, a su primer Pokémon.

* * *

 **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

 **No lo saben, ¿Cierto?**

 **Bueno. No es que me haya olvidado de la historia. Tengo muchas pendientes XD.**

 **Pero vaya que a diferencia que las que he hecho. Esta es un reto de hacer.**

 **Por el simple hecho que me enfoco en lo mas kawai que se pueda.**

 **Los que leen y siguen mis otras historias, saben que o soy precisamente Kawai.**

 **En este fic, me concentrare en los generos antes puestos. Y vaya que es difícil.**

 **Pero centrándome al cap.**

 **Aquí marco el primer inicio oficial de Joshua y Fennekin. Su relación. Aun faltaba pulir algunas cosas. Y aun faltas más, pues todo es lento.**

 **Joshua, por su parte quiere ganar la liga Pokémon.**

 **Y Fennekin quiere ser fuerte y dejar a Joshua. Pero admirando a Primarina, que dio gala a su fuerza. Ella quiere irse del niño, pero no sin antes ser tan fuerte como ella.**

 **En cuanto a los sentimientos. Bueno se ve la prueba de cariño que tiene Joshua ante su Pokémon. Joshua sintió algo horrible cuando el profesor se la quería quitar.**

 **En cuanto a Cipres. Cuenta el pasado de Fennekin. Algo más de una simple captura, siendo rescatada. Esto tiene que ver el punto de vista que ve Fennekin a los humanos. Cipres al igual, se preocupa por ese Pokémon y quiso demostrar si Joshua era capaz de mantenerla tranquila.**

 **En cuanto al comportamiento de Fennekin, bueno lo antes dicho, se debe al pasado que ha tenido. Ella tiene un punto de vista diferente al de los demás Pokémon. Cuestionándose mucho al estar al lado de Joshua, que la trata diferente y reaccionando inclusive de diferente forma.**

 **Y en la batalla se puede ver más el sentimiento de Joshua, no tanto de Fennekin, de hecho se confunde mucho. Hasta que el cansancio la domina.**

 **Y el resultado es la victoria que tuvieron.**

 **Bueno eso es todo.**

 **Espero que su rencor se les baje XD.**

 **Otra cosa más.**

 **Muchos se preguntan el papel que juega este fic, con el fic "En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas"**

 **Pues el Capitán Rafael, viene de este ultimo.**

 **En mi cronología. Este fic, son acrecimientos antes de "En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas", diré que el prota de ese fic, en la cronología de "Sentimiento Enterrado", tiene como cinco años de edad.**

 **Y esa es la respuesta que les doy.**

 **Bueno. Agradezco sus comentarios a El lobo solitario (James Anderson, no se porque cambiaste XD, casi no te reconosco) Obito Uchija, Pirata, LinkAnd0606, alen6, blexan22 y ElCaballerogris.**

 **Respondiendo a Pirata, ciendo el uico que no le puedo manda Pm:**

 **Espero que no sea tarde XD.**

 **Fennekin si es en parte medio traidora, y sobre los sonrojos, si, pero son los comunes e inofensivos. Pero esto se debe a su pasado a un misterioso, solo se sabe que fue capturada para otros fines a los que Cipres se refiere. Y sobre los rivales. Hasta ahora he tirado a dos personajes. Ya sabes cuales son. Pero por ahora falta poner bien las piezas. Y sobre la pokeball. Bueno es misterio. Gracias por dejar ese comentario hace tiempo.**

 **Y gracias a todos que leen este fic. Lento.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Aprecio

**Ya es algo tarde. Pero había podido encontrar algo de tiempo y seguir.**

 **Con paso lento y derrapando con la gracia de un caracol. Sigo con esto todavía.**

 **Aparte que me es difícil, ya que es un campo muy distinto a lo que realmente acostumbro.**

 **Me cuesta todavía adaptarme.**

 **Y últimamente no he tenido muchas experiencias nuevas.**

* * *

 **Aprecio**

 **Mientras tanto y hace tiempo**

En el puerto de la isla Akala. En Alola.

Un barco estaba siendo llenado por mercancía y entre otras, desde frutas y verduras, así también. Los trabajadores tanto Pokémon (Que en su mayoría eran tipo lucha y algunos del tipo psíquico), metían la mercancía y refacciones, necesarias para el barco.

-¡Vamos!- El grito del capitán se escuchaba.- ¡Vamos muy atrasados y no quiero que el Sr. Javier me réngame por ustedes, inútiles!

Un grito de un hombre se escuchaba. Los marineros obedecían ante la orden y apresuraban más a su trabajo.

-¡Si Capitán Rafael!

La Fiera Del Mar estaba en uno de los puertos de Alola y en este caso Akala. Mientras el capitán del barco, veía a sus alrededores.

-Para cuando termine todas estas bayas se echaran a perder.- Decía el Capitán Rafael, que seguía regañando a los más lentos.- (Mph) Nuevos. A ver cuánto me duran.

Mientras tanto subían unos cargamentos de bayas, que lentamente descendía sobre la plataforma del barco. El capitán supervisaba toda la carga que le llegaba, ordenando a sus hombres que se movieran a toda prisa. Mientras a su vez disfrutaba un poco las brisas, los vientos y el olor de mal salado de la región de Alola.

Sintiendo algo de nostalgia. Aunque no estaba en la isla Poni. Que sería muy hermoso para recordar. Pero devastador para su ser, se tenía que conformar de ver las lejanías de Poni, que podía ver, como si fuese un punto.

El sonido de las maquinas al levantar la carga se escucha, así como el resto de los demás barcos.

El capitán sale de su pequeño trance y camina hacia las bayas recién cultivadas cortadas de sus matorrales. Aparte que estaba por negocios, no estaba de vacaciones, aunque quisiera estarlo por un momento, ahora que estaba a las cercanías del hogar de su padre.

-Javier no perdona.- Dice el Capitán, con algo de molestia.- Por eso igual esta tan amargado. Pobre de su niño que tendrá que acostumbrarse.

-Listo capitán.- Dice uno de los marineros.- Directos, desde la Jungla Umbría.

-Perfecto.- Dice Rafael, agarrando una de esas bayas.- Agradécele a la Kahuna y al Capitán de mi parte.

El capitán mastica la baya pinia, probando su sabor.

-No cabe duda, que las que crecen en la jungla, tiene mejor sabor que cualquiera de las otra de las islas.- Comenta el marinero, sintiendo el sabor en su paladar.- Y más cuando vences al capitán de la jungla y a la Kahuna de la isla.- Pero con una sonrisa de malicia y victoria a su vez.

Celebrando y saboreando su victoria sobre esta isla. El viejo marinero comía las bayas, poniéndose al lado de la carga de estas.

-¡Bouuun- Bouuun!

Pero entre las Bayas algo se mueve, saltando de la caja, tratando de salir de las redes, pero era aplastado por varias bayas. El capitán escucha el sonido de las Bayas.

-¿?- EL hombre se preguntaba, al escuchar ese sonido, volteando.

-¡Boooouuuunnn!- Se escucha el chillido.

Y de la nada. Varias caen encima. Como la gran caja estaba muy llena de bayas. El movimiento de lo que estaba adentro, provoca que los clavos de la red salgan disparados. Haciendo que todas y absolutamente todas le caigan encima al Capitán.

Rápidamente el Capitán sale entre las bayas, tomando mucho aire, estaba espantado, no esperaba para nada eso.

-¡Boun-boun-boun!

Un Pokémon pequeño, tan pequeño, pero saltarín se ve, huyendo del lugar. El capitán molesto se para.

Mientras el pequeño Pokémon se espanta a ver a varios humanos que llegaban al escuchar el ruido. El Pokémon encarrerado, para y se voltea. Trata de huir. Pero estaba adentro del barco, no estaba en su habitad. Y en el cielo ve a los Pokémon pájaro, se aterra aun mas al saber que puede llamar su atención.

-¡BOOOOUNN, BOUNN!

Pero antes que eso pase. Una mano la sostiene. El Pokémon era pequeño y redondo a lado del humano quien lo sostiene.

-¡¿Capitán está bien?!- Pregunta un marinero.

El capitán estaba en silencio, viendo o que atrapo.

-Veo… Veo que Tapu Lele me maldijo por profanar la Jungla Umbría.- Dice el hombre, muy serio.- ¡Je!, tanto que me mando un Pokémon. Para darme una lección.- Pero después de forma burlona

-¡BOUN- BOUN!

-¿Pero qué clase de escarmiento es ese?- Pregunta Rafael, seriamente.- Ser tratado así por esta miniatura de Pokémon. Es más humillante todavía.

El Pokémon murmulla apenas, a ver la cara del hombre, al igual que los marineros que se sienten intimidados por su Capitán.

-Y eso nos deja en claro una cosa también.- Dice Rafael, sonriendo.- Supervisar los cargamentos de Alola. Nunca falta un Pokémon que no se espera. La suerte que no es ese molesto cangrejo.

El capitán ve al Pokémon que estaba en su mano, que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, tenia tanto miedo, que no podía actuar.

-…-El hombre se queda pensando.- ¿Qué hare contigo?, no te puedo regresar a tu habitad. No tengo tiempo.

-¡BOUN, BOUN!

-Sería más fácil que te regalara con un entrenador, o pedir que te libere uno de estos.- Dice Rafael.- O darte a estos Pokémon pájaro. Y que sigas el círculo de la naturaleza.

-¡BOOOOOOOOOOUUUUN!- Pega un grito de desesperación.

-Ustedes. Preparen el cargamento y verifiquen las bayas. No quiero más sorpresas, ni menos cuando vamos a zarpar.- Ordena a sus hombres

-¡Si señor!- Asienten los hombres.

-¿Qué hare contigo?- El Capitán Rafael se voltea y se lleva al Pokémon que le agredió. Cuestionándose en las acciones que tomara con ese Pokémon.- No eres la indicada para mi equipo. Y apenas ya basta con Primarina. Y eso porque es de mi esposa y también sus poderes.

El hombre ve al Pokémon que salió de la nada. Por lo que dijo no tenía ya tiempo, debido a la carga que tiene. Y dejarlo ahí nada mas, sería muy cruel. Aparte que era una simple confusión, algo que aun para el gran Capitán Rafael, tenía que prever.

-Me hiso mal no pisar Alola tanto tiempo.- Se dice el viejo marinero serio, sonando algo desmotivado ante su distracción.- En fin. Creo que tú eres un recordatorio.

-¡Boun, Boun!

El tiempo paso el hombre se quedo con el Pokémon y gracias a las circunstancias.

* * *

 *****Tiempo después y en la región de Kalos. Actualidad*****

* * *

En la ruta niño pelinaranja, celebra su victoria contra la primera líder de gimnasio. Pero más que una victoria cualquiera. Aparte de ser su primer pasó para convertirse en el campeón de la liga de Kalos.

-Todo gracias a ustedes.- Dice Joshua, feliz y motivado.

-¡Pika!- El Pikachu estaba muy animado y feliz de la victoria.

-Gracias Pikachu.- Agradece Joshua.- Sin ti, no hubiéramos podido ganar esta batalla.

Mientras tanto una Fennekin veía con indiferencia, como su entrenador consentía a su Pikachu.

-¿Nos saco para eso?- Pregunta una Fennekin cansada.- ¿Tanto para eso?

Ella simplemente se hace de lado se acuesta en otra parte.

-Tranquilidad.- Dice la Fennekin.- Simplemente tranquilidad.

La pequeña abre sus fauces y bosteza. La zorrita estaba tan cansada de su viaje. Han pasado cuatro días desde que Joshua gano su batalla de gimnasio, en ese tiempo se han tomado el tiempo para entrenar y descansar un poco. Como Joshua estaba muy ansioso, quería fortalecerse aun más y aprovechar cada ruta, cada parte de Kalos para hacerlo. Y no dejaba de estar completo. Simplemente para Fennekin era molesto escucharlo. Y aun los Pokémon suelen hartarse.

-¡Fennekin!

-¡¿Pero qué?!- La Fennekin se espanta.

Rápidamente es agarrada por sorpresa por Joshua, que la carga de inmediato.

-Mi Fennekin.- Dice Joshua alegre.- ¡Ganamos y estamos juntos!- y lo grita.

-¡Bájame ya!- La Fennekin grita.

Joshua juntaba sus mejillas con la de su Fennekin, esta se ruborizaba, pero no pena, si no irá absoluta.

-¡JOSHUAAAAAA!- La Pokémon le gritaba furiosa.- ¡Te lo advierto!

Pero el niño, estaba tan, pero tan alegre.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Un niño pelinaranja estaba sentado poniéndose varios curitas en sus brazos y un en su mejilla, producto de las mordidas de su Fennekin. Porque Joshua la molesto, estaba ella tranquila y en paz.

-Bueno.- Joshua, estaba casi feliz.- Al menos ya no me tratas como antes.

-Fennekin- La Fennekin con molestia hasta en su voz.- No confundas las cosas niño.

Pero para Joshua, casi no le importaba ya el comportamiento de su Pokémon, casi.

 _-"A lo mejor y con el tiempo"-_ Decía el niño al ve su cara amargada.- _"O quizá_ "- Pero en el fondo igual teme.

Joshua encorva un poco su sonrisa. Las cosas con Fennekin no habían cambiado mucho. Su Pokémon era muy fría con e, indiferente, si le obedecía en las batallas. Si llega momentos en que conviven. Pero Fennekin es muy fría, casi no disfruta la compañía de Joshua.

Pero desde su pelea contra Violeta. Algo volvió a cambiar. Antes de dicha pelea, era más "Simpática", ahora era más fría de lo de costumbre, como si evitase algo.

Joshua suspira. Mientras Fennekin lo ignoraba y se iba a descansar.

-Iré por la leña.- Avisaba Joshua, que se paraba.

Y el niño se aleja de su campamento y de sus Pokémon.

Mientras tanto Fennekin estaba tranquila, sonriendo apenas por tener tranquilidad. Mientras tanto Pikachu se acercaba a ella. Ahora que su maestro se separo de ellos un momento.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Le pregunta Pikachu.

-¿Qué?- Fennekin se voltea.- ¿Así que?

-Bueno.- Hasta Pikachu, se ponía algo nervioso.- Así con Joshua.

-No se dé que estás hablando.- Dice la Fennekin, como si nada.

-Bueno. Joshua nos trata bien y juega con nosotros… Bueno conmigo.- Dice Pikachu, sonriendo.- Pero tú.

-No me gusta jugar.- Responde fríamente la Fennekin.- Y él lo sabe.

-Pero no solo es eso.- Dice el Pikachu.- Te he estado observando y también eres mala con Joshua.

-Mph.- La Fennekin se da media vuelta e ignora a su compañero.- Mala.

-¿Que no aprecias a Joshua?- Le dice Pikachu, algo triste.

-Alguien que solo nos usa para pelear.- Dice Fennekin.- Y conseguir a lo que le llaman "Campeón de Kalos".

-Pero, pero.

-¿Qué me puedes decir?- Pregunta la Fennekin, pidiendo que inútilmente lo haga.

-Bueno. Soy fuerte.- Responde el Pikachu.

-¿Y no extrañas tu otra vida?- Le pregunta Fennekin, endureciendo su voz.

-La verdad, no.- Responde Pikachu.- Yo no tenía a nadie. Estaba solo. Toda mi familia fue capturada. He oído que los Pikachu, somos populares.

-Lo vez.- Ella aclara su punto al escuchar eso.

-Quizás tengas razón.- Dice Pikachu, desmotivado.- Pero aun así. Los humanos nos necesitan y he aprendido que Joshua también necesita, así como nosotros. Para volvernos más fuertes, ¿O no piensas lo mismo?

-…- Fennekin se queda por un momento callada, ante esas palabras.- Quizás tengas razón.

-¿Entonces?- Pikachu, se desconcierta.- ¿Por qué eres así con Joshua?, el no es malo.

-No digo que sea malo.- Justifica la pequeña.

-¿Entonces?- Pero el Pikachu, también quería escuchar su respuesta.

-…Solo diré que tienes razón en una cosa. Eso es todo.- Responde la Fennekin.- _"Tienes razón. Con Joshua seré mas fuerte"_

-Pero al menos alégrate cuando él juega y nos acaricia.- Dice Pikachu, sonriendo y creyendo que con eso bastaba, ya.- Otros humanos no lo harían. Sé que hay humanos malos.

-Yo no necesito eso.- Dice la Fennekin orgullosa.

-Segura.- Le pregunta el.- ¿No lo disfrutas?

-Para nada.- Responde ella.

-… Pikachu.- Pikachu se rinde, no podía esta vez decir más con la Fennekin.

-¡Ya llegue!- Avisa el pelinaranja.

Mientras el niño apila la leña en un montoncito para hacer la comida.

-¡Emm, Uhhh!- Joshua se acerca a su pequeña Pokémon.- ¿Fennekin me puedes ayudar un poco?- Le pregunta nervioso.

Fennekin voltea, con su cara de piedra, viendo la cara de su infante entrenador, estaba sonriendo débilmente, quizá porque pensaba que estaba aun molesto con él.

La Fennekin camina un poco hacia el montón de ramas y con ascuas las quemas, creando fuego que se enciende rápidamente.

Joshua miraba con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Fennekin le obedecía en eso. De hecho, el nunca se lo había pedido hasta ahora.

-Gracias Fenn.- Pero Joshua para de hablar.

Fennekin ya no estaba con él, de hecho lo ignoro y se acostó en un lugar. El niño termina de nuevo suspirando.

-Despiértame cuando este la comida.- Le dice la Fennekin.- Si no es así. No me molestes.

 _-"Bueno"-_ Se dijo en sus adentros.- _"Así es la vida de un entrenador"_

El niño todavía recuerda cuando sus primeros días con Fennekin. Recuerda su batalla contra Violeta, y cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos. Ese día Fennekin se ablando. No niega que actualmente su convivencia no ha sido como los primeros días, no tenían nada que ver. Pero aun todavía algo, distantes.

Mientras tanto. Fennekin dándole la espalda, tenía una mirada delicada, trataba de descansar. Su vista estaba viendo el bosque, donde pertenece. Y a su espalda su entrenador. Las palabras de Pikachu, se escuchaban en ella.

Solo por un momento, voltea a verlo, estaba esta vez de espaldas, calentando la comida. Ella siente como un hormigueo en su lomo al ser acariciada por él. Pero a su vez le llena de coraje.

-No necesito eso.- Dice ella, quitándose todo lo que sentía hace poco.

Ella se voltea y le da la espalda a Joshua. Otra vez.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

En Ciudad Luminalia. Joshua caminaba, mientras sostenía a Fennekin. Eran como las cinco de la tarde en la region de Kalos. Y mientras están en su rumbo. Tienen el niño y su Pokémon, su rutina.

-No sé qué te paso.- Le decía Joshua a Fennekin.- Antes te gustaba que te cargara.

-Y antes a ti no te gustaba cargarme.- Responde la pequeña, rezongando.- Las cosas siempre cambian Joshua.

-Bueno. Compórtate.- Le pide el niño, tratando de estar serio.- Tenemos que ver de nuevo al profesor Ciprés. Y necesitamos tener una buena presentación.

Fennekin deja de patalear. Joshua decía la verdad.

-Solo por esta vez.- Le decía ella, aceptando.

-Eso es.- Joshua la acaricia en su cabeza.

Fennekin gruñía en silencio, pero tenía que soportarlo esta vez.

-No es tan difícil.- Le dice Joshua.

Para Fennekin era burla esas palabras.

-Vamos una sonrisa.- Pedía el niño, moviendo y agarrando sus mandíbulas, forzándola a sonreír.

-¡Grrrrrr!- Fennekin gruñía por hacerle eso.

Y después de unos minutos. Ambos llegan al laboratorio de Ciprés. Esta vez sin perderse como la vez anterior. Joshua se siente algo nervioso. Esperando su veredicto. Siente que no ha sido suficiente, como una corazonada que se muestra ante sus reacciones.

Fennekin estaba tranquila, aunque una parte de ella, que quizá negaba. Es que igual estaba nerviosa con lo que dijera el profesor.

-...- Fennekin pensaba en ello.

El niño y su Pokémon se meten al ascensor y suben. Hasta llegar con el profesor.

-¡Bienvenido!- el profesor lo recibe.

El niño se sienta y se pone al frente del niño, con Fennekin en sus brazos y poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias.- dice Joshua.

-Felicidades por tu victoria contra Violeta.- Celebra el profesor.- Fue una gran batalla.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Joshua, incrédulo ante esas palabras.

-Sí. Enserio.- Le responde Ciprés, seguro.- Pude ver el video de esta batalla.

-Pensé que estaría molesto.- Comenta el niño, recordando parte de esa pelea.- Fennekin se esforzó demasiado.

-Eso es cierto.- El profesor centra su mirada en Fennekin.- Pero pude ver algo diferente a lo habitual.

Fennekin desvía su mirada a otros lados, pero al final alzándola y viendo a Joshua.

-Era la primera vez que vi a Fennekin, tranquila.- Responde el profesor.

El profesor acaricia a la Fennekin, esta se da cuenta, volteando rápidamente hacia él y viéndolo con algo de indiferencia. Pero sin dejar de estar seria.

-Aunque tengo que decir.- EL profesor encorva un poco su semblante.- Tengo mis dudas todavía.

-¿Dudas?- Joshua igual se desconcierta.

-Eres un gran entrenador.- Comenta el profesor.- De eso no cabe duda. Pero no se que opine realmente Fennekin. Independiente de lo que yo opine.

-No entiendo.- Joshua se deprime.- ¿Piensa en quitármela todavía?- Su tono cambia.

-Vi la batalla y tengo en cuenta el encuentro pasado contigo.- Dice el profesor, poniéndose más serio.- Es cierto. Fennekin se ve más tranquila contigo, no ha hecho una rabieta. Pero la veo muy seria, más de lo que acostumbre a ver.

-Ella es así.- Dice Joshua justificando, moviendo y tratando de forzar una sonrisa.- Anteriormente era rebelde y más rezongona. Es rezongona, pero no tanto.

-¡Hey!- Fennekin se enoja.

-Lo ve.- Dice el niño, aclarando su punto.

-Sí. Eso lo sé.- Responde el profesor.- Pero eso no quita si está satisfecha o no. El carácter algunas veces va con el entorno en que esta ella rodeada.

-¿Entonces aun lo piensa?- Pregunta Joshua, que termina entristeciéndose.- ¿Cree que aun no soy capaz?

Fennekin entra cambia de semblante al escuchar eso, alza su ceja derecha.

-Lamentablemente si.- Dice el profesor, con pena.- Pienso dejarla libre. En un centro de cuidado. Hasta que se vuelva fuerte también y pueda salir.

-E-entiendo.- Joshua afloja su agarre con Fennekin, desmotivándose de ello.

-Pero aun no Joshua.- Dice el profesor.- Todavía no. Quiero saber la reacción de Fennekin.

Joshua, se quedo callado, asintiendo. No podía hacer nada más que ver.

Fennekin. El profesor le habla.

El profesor abre su pokevisor y se muestra un holograma. Una pradera hermosa, donde estaban muchos Pokémon. Un gran pastizal verde, con varios matorrales. Varios Pokémon convivir con alegría y en paz. La pequeña se impresiono, al igual que su maestro. Aunque este último fue más un golpe, el no podía ofrecer lo mismo que el.

La pequeña no apartaba sus ojos, viendo a un Fennekin correr y convivir con los de su especie y con otros Pokémon. Joshua veía lo mismo y recordando los tropiezos que tuvo con ella.

-Fennekin.- Le habla el profesor.- ¿Quieres ir a ese lugar?

La Fennekin escuchaba eso. Lo pensaba, le ofrecían el mismo cuidado o tal vez mejor de lo que le daba Joshua. Hasta que se volviera igual fuerte.

-Llevarme a otro lugar.- Comenta Fennekin.

-En ese lugar serás libre.- Le dice el Profesor.- Y feliz. Más conmigo o con Joshua.

Pero Fennekin no tiene reacción. Joshua baja su mirada y cierra sus ojos, desmotivado. Era doloroso. Pero al igual era por el bien de Fennekin.

Mientras tanto Fennekin quería pararse y alejarse de Joshua de una vez, estar libre.

" _¿Por qué eres así con Joshua?"_

No era que no lo consideraba precisamente malo, pero tampoco era bueno. Aunque esto último era una mentira. Joshua trataba de ser bueno con Fennekin. Pero era algo que ella no aprecia, a pesar de que lo sabe.

Quizás Joshua no le daba lo que el profesor le ofrecía y era más tentador. Al igual recordaba aun las palabras de Pikachu.

¿Realmente aprecia a Joshua?

Joshua. Desde el primer día, ha tratado de ser un buen entrenador. La alimenta y la entrena, trataba de jugar con ella. En que Fennekin era como el tipo hielo, es distinto.

La respiración de la pequeña se escucha, uno puede pensar lo normal. Pero al igual los Pokémon sienten y se encuentran en dilemas.

Aunque para Fennekin, no era un dilema, para nada. Con una mirada fría, sabe lo que quiere. Era tan obvio para ella. Ver la pantalla y ver a esos Pokémon.

Fennekin da un salto a la mesa, dirigiéndose a lo que ve. Pero en realidad.

-Yo quiero.- Dice Fennekin.- Fen, Fenne.

Irrumpe el holograma con su presencia. Joshua hace un puchero, al ver lo que ella en realidad quería.

-¡A este estúpido niño llorón!

Fennekin da media vuelta y salta sobre Joshua. Enterrando sus garras, las delanteras sobre su hombro, las traseras, sobre su pectoral. Joshua tira lagrimas y no de tristeza, si no de dolor al sentir dichas garras.

Si Fennekin fue primero al escritorio. Era para subir más, después usarlo, para saltar y estar en el hombro de Joshua. Ella se pone sobre el hombro de Joshua.

El profesor se queda callado, esa era la respuesta de la Pokémon. Fennekin infla sus mejillas, se pone roja. Joshua por su parte estaba muy desconcertado.

-No puedo creer, lo que voy a hacer.- Se dice molesta la Fennekin.

Fennekin voltea su rostro y lame la mejilla de Joshua. Como si fuese impacto. El profesor y el niño se quedan más que en shock. Fennekin es muy fría y orgullosa para hacer eso, regularmente es salvaje.

Aunque también para la misma Fennekin, es la misma reacción. Tuvo que lamer a Joshua. Para transmitir su respuesta.

-Cr-creo que se la respuesta.- EL profesor Ciprés logra interpretarla, estando igual, no lo creía.- Fennekin realmente te aprecia.- Le dice al verla.

-Mph.- Fennekin ve al profesor molesta, haciéndose de lado.- Los odio.- Dice apenada.

Joshua por su parte estaba en trance y en uno muy profundo. Sin creer todavía o que paso.

-Joshua.- Ciprés, llamaba al niño.

-¡Ahh!, ¡Sí!- Y Joshua entra en sí. Había estado muy impactado.

-Felicidades.- Dice el profesor.- Realmente Fennekin te quiere.

-¡¿Querer?!- Fennekin se exalta, esta vez.- No es para tanto, tampoco.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Peor por su parte Joshua se alegra.

-Creo, que si.- Dice el profesor, aun sin creer.

Fennekin se quedo con la mirada emblanquecida, sus ojos completamente blancos y sin pupilas ante lo que dijo ese hombre humano y su mirada tiesa (°_°)

Joshua se alegra y ríe un poco, eran buenas noticias que por fin él y su Pokémon esté junto, habiendo por fin superado otra prueba más. Mientras Fennekin se quedo en el mismo estado.

-Joshua.- EL profesor llama al infante.- Antes de que se me olvide. Recibí una llamada de un tío tuyo.- Y cambia de tema.

-¿Mi tío?- Pregunta Joshua al escuchar.

-Sí, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- EL profesor trata de recordar.- Rafael.

-Sí, es mi tío.- Responde Joshua, conteniendo ansias.- ¿Qué le dijo?

-Nada tan relevante.-Responde el profesor.- Veo que tienes una familia que igual te quiere… Necesito que me des tu pokedex.

Joshua saca su pokedex y se la da al profesor.

-¿Me la va a quitar?- Pregunta el niño.

-No.- Responde el profesor, sonriéndole.- Solamente quiero agregarle algo.

-¿Agregar?

-Sí.

Después de unos momentos. La pokedex queda lista. Se la da al niño de nuevo.

-Eso es todo Joshua.- Dice el profesor.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta el niño.- Fue rápido.

-Sí. Que tengas suerte en tu aventura. Y te deseo lo mejor para ti y para Fennekin.- Le dice el profesor, con palabras sinceras.

-¡Gracias!

Joshua se dispone a salir del laboratorio. Ahora que por fin podían estar juntos sin tener que soportar más dudas del profesor.

-¡Son buenas noticias!- Dice el niño, más que feliz.- ¡¿No es así Fennekin?!- Le pregunta.

-(°_°)

Fennekin seguía en su trance. Algo que ni siquiera el profesor prestaba atención y solo reía.

* * *

 **Tiempo después**

Joshua y Fennekin salían de laboratorio. Joshua iba a todas sonrisas por el lugar. Mientras Fennekin estaba gruñendo y más fuerte de lo habitual. Como si fuese de nuevo salvaje.

-¿No es grandioso?- La pregunta Joshua a su Pokémon.- Me quieres.

-¡¿Ehh?!- Fennekin se exalta.- Hablas demasiado pronto mocoso, ¿No lo crees?

Fennekin que seguía en el hombro de Joshua, le da varias bofetadas con su cola.

-¡No te quiero!- Exclama ella molesta.

Fennekin después se baja de Joshua. No sin antes rasguñarlo, sin intención (Pero a su vez no). Aunque Joshua, seguía feliz. Por fin y después de todo está con Fennekin y nadie dudara de ello.

Pero…

 **Fennekin Pov**

¿Aprecio?

Como si me importara en verdad.

No aprecio a Joshua. Simplemente lo estoy usando.

No sé de dónde sacaron que lo quería.

Las palabras de esa rata amarilla me valen. No lo aprecio, ¿Cierto?

Lo que ese otro humano me proponía. Era tentador. Pero había un defecto grande. No es mi hogar. Aparte ver a todos felices, me di una idea.

Yo quiero dos cosas. Volver a mi hogar. Y se mas fuerte.

Y quiero que sea lo más pronto posible.

Si estaba en ese lugar, era como estar encerrada, una ilusión. Sin poder ver en realidad a mis seres queridos.

Para eso necesito a ese niño y solo eso. No aprecio lo que él hace por mí.

Yo peleo. Y él me da de comer y entrena. Eso es todo, es equilibrio.

Yo hago más y solo pido una cosa. Yo no pido caricias, no pido nada de eso, solo quiero que él me entrene. Y cuando sea el momento. Yo me iré de su lado, lo abandonare y ya. Hasta ahí acaba el convenio.

Ahora me está viendo con esa sonrisa idiota. No hace falta voltear. Lo conozco.

No hay nada en común, con nosotros.

Si lamí al humano. Fue para aparentar una fachada. Pero soy muy buena. En realidad piensa que lo quiero. Y por una parte, está bien, que lo piense.

…

Aunque tengo que admitir. No es mala persona. Me gusta que tenga esa sonrisa y a su vez me da lástima. Si tan solo fuera como mi especie.

Pero lo único en común que tiene es su pelo naranja, con el que tengo y sus ojos.

Sus ojos, sus ojos.

¡Pero no!

No me tengo que encariñar con Joshua. Tengo a mi especie, a mis padres y hermanos. Más importantes que este niño chillón.

 **Narrador Pov**

El niño se sobaba su hombro, por esos rasguños de su zorrita. Joshua encorva su sonrisa, porque en el fondo sabe que Fennekin no lo quiere, es demasiado bello para que eso pase y más en tan poco tiempo que se conocen, llevan un mes. No es que fuese un experto, simplemente sabe que para querer algo, se necesita tiempo en hacerlo. Fennekin sigue siendo alguien fría.

Pero en esa pequeña lamida. Le dio una señal al niño.

Que al menos

Y aunque Fennekin lo niegue.

Es que en realidad. Aprecia a Joshua.

Creo que es momento de volver a Pueblo Vanitas.- Dice Joshua, decidido.- Ya gane mi primera medalla y me tienen que dar mi Pokémon.

El niño decide volver a su pueblo. Pero esta vez no se quedara ahí mucho tiempo. Solo estaba de paso en su camino hacia el campeonato, como en su ruta para llegar al siguiente gimnasio. Solamente eso. Le tomaría un día y medio en regresar de nuevo.

Ahora podía estar más tranquilo. Ya no tenía problemas respecto a la adopción de Fennekin. Viendo con sus ojos y a su vez incrédulo. Pero a su vez, el niño siente que al menos su Fennekin le es leal.

Aun sin imaginar los propósitos de su Pokémon.

-¿No es bonita la Ciudad de noche?- Le pregunta Joshua a Fennekin.

Pero era demasiado pronto para decir eso. No se veía, aun era el atardecer para decir algo así. Fennekin veía la ciudad, no le parecía gran cosa. Apenas y lo que encontraba grande. Era la Torre Prisma.

-Solo es pura roca y metal.- Dice la Fennekin, no prestando ya atención.- Solo eso.

Joshua carga a Fennekin. No dice nada, se deja cargar esta vez y era porque simplemente usaba al infante como si fuese un lacayo.

-Esta vez no te quejas, ¡Je!- Le dice el niño.

-Ya hice mucho por ti humano.- Responde la pequeña indiferente y de forma severa.- Merezco que me cargues.

-¿Me pregunto cuál será nuestro nuevo compañero?- Pregunta Joshua.- Estoy emocionado.

-No me aprietes.- Le dice Fennekin, sin ningún tono de voz.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa el niño.

-Mph.- Fennekin sonríe levemente.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente: Medio día**

Joshua apuro el paso. Estaba muy ansioso y lleno de curiosidad. Quería saber que Pokémon era que le regalo su tío. La curiosidad lo mataba. Pero a su vez se preguntaba…

¿El por qué lo hiso?

Es cierto que hay algunos seres queridos como los padres. Que ayudan a sus hijos con un Pokémon, algunos inician con ya entrenados. Otras veces son los mismos entrenadores que ya tienen Pokémon. En el caso de Joshua, no tenía a ninguno. Fue solito a buscar a Ciudad Luminalia sin ningún acompañante o Pokémon para tener a su Fennekin.

Y a simple vista peligroso. Son muy pocos en el mundo que no usan Pokémon, aun y solo por un momento.

El niño era muy osado en sus acciones. Quería ser un gran aventurero como su madre y tío. Cuyas proezas hablaban.

Y Joshua, aun seguía siendo alguien simple.

Joshua llega al Pueblo Vanitas, un pueblo tranquilo de la región de Kalos. Cuya tranquilidad se comparaba con las personas quienes Vivian en el. Hasta había un campo de bayas, un poco más lejos del pueblo.

-Regrese a casa, de nuevo.- Dijo Joshua, caminando.

Y después de unos minutos. EL niño llega a su casa. Una casa simple de techo rojo. Pero era su hogar y en parte era su origen.

Sin tocar entra a su casa.

-¡Hola!- Grita el niño.- ¡Mama!

Al poco tiempo la madre entra.

-Me espantaste.- Dice la madre, que mostraba una alegría al ver de nuevo a su hijo.

-Perdón.- Dice el niño, sintiendo incomodidad.- Supongo que se nota y a que no vivo más aquí.- Dice algo triste.

-Siempre será tu hogar hijo.- Le dice la madre, consolándolo.- Simplemente. No te esperaba todavía.

Después se escucha un poco de silencio en el lugar. Joshua al llegar, ayuda a su madre en los deberes y come. Al igual y convive. Cuenta sus aventuras que ha tenido. Y la gran batalla que tuvo contra Violeta. Mostrándole su medalla, para comprobarlo.

-¡Vaya!- La madre se impresiona.- Esta vez ganaste.

-Si.- Dice Joshua, sonrojado.

-Sabes cuál fue mi parte favorita.

-¿Cuál?- Pregunta la madre.

-En como convenciste a Fennekin.- Responde la mujer.

-¡Ohh!, bueno.- Joshua se queda sin palabras.- La verdad. No lo planee. Simplemente me deje llevar. No creí que funcionaria.

-Pero funciono.- Dice la madre.- ¿Y ahora como es tu relación con Fennekin?

-Mmmm.- Joshua mueve la mano en círculos, mientras tuerce la boca.- masomenos, creo.- Y responde hasta con duda.

-Bueno… Algunas veces es lento.- Dice la madre, algo sorprendida.- Es así a vida, aun con los Pokémon.

-Espero que Fennekin confié en mi.- Dice Joshua, anhelando eso.- Se que tuve tropezones con ella. Pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ello.

La madre, acaricia a su hijo, quería sentirlo otra vez. Pero sabiendo algo a su vez y viéndolo con sus ojos.

-No te sientas mal. Si las cosas no salen como quieres Joshua.- Dice la madre, suavizando su tono.

-Uhh, ¿Por que dices eso?- Le pregunta el hijo.

-¡Primarina!

Son interrumpidos. Por el sonido de la tele. Había una Primarina cantando, mientras a su vez sostenía una pelota con su nariz. Tanto la madre, como el niño ven eso. Aunque para la madre fue otra cosa ese Pokémon. Solo que el mismo Pokémon que tiene su hermano mayor.

-Eso me recuerda a mi tío.- Dice Joshua, viendo la tele.- Bueno. Quizá su Primarina sea más fuerte que esta. Y si todo va bien. Enfrentare a mi tío con mi Delphox.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta la madre, quitándose en su mente horribles imágenes.

-Sí. Espero ser un buen entrenador.- Se dice el niño.- A tal grado que tenga una Delphox.

-Pero si Primarina es del tipo agua.

-¡No importa!- Dice Joshua.- Cuando mi tío me salvo. Vi la reacción de Fennekin. La reconocí. Ya que era como la que le tengo a mi tío.

Ese día Fennekin miro con los mismos ojos. Solo que ella miro a esa Pokémon que los defendió ese día. En parte es la base Primarina, por la cual Fennekin quiere ser fuerte.

-Aparte eso me recuerda…- Joshua voltea de nuevo.- Quiero ver el Pokémon que me dio mi tío.

-Vaya. Veo que lo has tenido en mente.- Dice la madre.

-Estoy emocionado.- Dice el niño.

Joshua y su madre salen a fuera en el jardín trasero.

El niño tira sus dos ball.

-¡Feen!

-¡Pika!

Sacando a sus dos Pokémon.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunta Fennekin de mala gana.

-Ya está listo.- Dice Joshua.- Quiero que conozcan al nuevo Pokémon.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunta Fennekin, seria.- ¿Tanto para esto?

-¡Pika!- Pikachu, estaba alegre

-Toma Joshua.- La madre le da la ball al niño.

Joshua siente esa ball, se siente, más pesada, tiene un Pokémon dentro.

Y su emoción sale. El niño avienta su ball y de esta por fin sale el Pokémon.

-¡BOOUNN, BOUUNN!- El Pokémon grita.- ¡Bounsweet!

Un Pokémon pequeño, más pequeño que Pikachu y Fennekin, de color morado, su parte inferior estaba rodeado por un color blanco, la parte superior tenía cuatro hojas de color verde, hasta en la punta, una pequeña ramita que se le asomaba. Sus ojos eran pequeños y completamente amarillos. Y por ultimo apenas se le asomaban dos pequeñitas patas, que le ayudaban a sostenerse.

-¡Bounsweet!

Joshua se queda impresionado. Al ver la Pokémon, pequeño.

-Era una Bounsweet- Comenta la madre.- Ya tenía bastante tiempo que no veía a uno. Tu tío a de ver estado en Alola.

Joshua saca su pokedex y la analiza rápidamente.

 _Bounsweet: El Pokémon fruto._

 _La gente lo nota demasiado dulce como para comerlo, pero al diluir el sudor que exhala se obtiene un zumo con el toque justo de dulzura._

-Bounsweet- La Pokémon se hace notar, pero era tímida.

La cara de Joshua lo expresa todo. Pikachu corre y saluda alegremente. La pequeña Pokémon se pone nerviosa.

-¡Hola!- Saluda el Pikachu.

Bounsweet retrocede, nerviosa.

Mientras tanto. La madre de Joshua agarra a la pequeña Pokémon. La reconoce, la había cuidado en estos días, ella salta sobre su mano.

-Igual me impresione al verla.- Dice la madre, sonriendo.- No veía una desde que eras más pequeño.

-Si. Recuerdo al abuelo.- Responde el niño, sonriendo.- Al abuelo.- Lo menciona.

La madre se acerca a su hijo y a Fennekin que estaba a su lado.

-Toma Joshua. Es tu Pokémon.- Dice la madre orgullosa.- Bounsweet. Desde ahora Joshua será tu maestro. Te cuidara, así como tú a él.

Joshua extiende sus brazos y recibe al Pokémon, por fin saber quién era esa Pokémon que le encargo su tío que cuidara.

-Bounsweet, me llamo Joshua.- Se presenta el susodicho niño.

La Pokémon, tiembla de nervios. Y era normal que lo hiciera. Mientras Joshua acaricia las hojas de la Pokémon.

-Eres tan pequeña.- Dice el niño, dándole cariño.

Con las muestras de cariño del niño. La pequeña Pokémon se tranquiliza. Joshua baja a la pequeñita al suelo.

¡Pika, Pika!- Pikachu corría.- ¡Hola!- Y saludo de nuevo.

-El es Pikachu.- Joshua sigue haciendo sus presentaciones.- Ya lo conociste primero ¡Jejeje!

-Ho-hola.- Le saluda la pequeña tímida.

-Hueles bonito.- Le dice Pikachu.

-Gracias.- Le dice ella, aun con nervios.

Pikachu la saluda de forma alegre, ella sonríe al sentir ese ambiente amigable, quitándole un poco de nervios.

Y Bounsweet, ella es Fennekin.- Y Joshua sigue haciendo las presentaciones.

-Ho-hola.- Dice la Bounsweet, nerviosa.- Soy Bo-Bounsweet.

-…- Fennekin se le queda viendo, con indiferencia.

Ambas se ven. Fennekin no tiene ninguna reacción. Mientras Bounsweet, temblaba al verla, esa cara fría e intimidante.

-Mph.

Fennekin da la espalda y se marcha. Eso causa que Bounsweet baje el semblante y se deprima por el rechazo. Dándole no solo una reacción a la pequeña fruta, sino también a Pikachu.

-No te preocupes Bounsweet- Dice Joshua que la carga, decepcionado por ese comportamiento.- Ella te aceptara también.- Y lo dice buscando lo mismo.

Mientras tanto la Fennekin simplemente se mete adentro de la casa.

-Veo que no has establecido una buena relación con ella, todavía.- Le dice la madre al ver eso.

-Eso intento todavía.- Dice Joshua, que intenta justificarse.- Antes mi relación era peor con ella.

-…Te creo.- Dice la madre, que ha visto eso antes.

" _Primarina"_

Mientras en la mente de la madre yace un recuerdo con una Pokémon. Solo que la relación era mucho peor a comparación de la de Joshua con Fennekin, aunque iban para el mismo camino. Porque al menos Fennekin no se lleva tan mal con Joshua. Y la madre, ha visto la relación. Aunque no puede evitar a comparar.

La madre ve a su hijo y a sus Pokémon. En caso de que Fennekin no esté a su lado, al menos ella confía estén Pikachu y Bounsweet y los que capturen para él.

En el caso de Fennekin, ella tiene otros planes.

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba este capitulo**

 **Me siento algo incomodo, últimamente he escrito caps cortos, desearían que fuesen un poco más largos.**

 **Y lo antes dicho. El romance, me es muy, pero muy difícil, ya que a diferencia del resto. Me meto en un campo completamente nuevo a diferencia de otros fic's que son mas "oscuros".**

 **Y este no será como el resto, será dedicado a los géneros que puse.**

 **Bien al cap.**

 **Inicia con el Capitán Rafael y su trabajo. Este personaje, es muy importante, donde quiera que aparezca. En este fic a diferencia del otro, juega un papel más importante. Siendo la base para Joshua como entrenador.**

 **Se muestra un poco de su historia a lo largo del capítulo. Parte de su origen junto con su hermana y que significa para él.**

 **Más adelante se ve el Pokémon que le da a Joshua y porque se lo da. En este caso un simple accidente. En si no sabía qué hacer con él y lo tenía muy lejos de su habitad. Siendo que se le metió en la embarcación de Bayas.**

 **Y adelantando el reloj. Se ve los acontecimientos actuales.**

 **En este capítulo. Me centro en la relación de los protas. Mas que ha retrocedido. Joshua, sigue siendo amable con Fennekin. AL igual y se preocupa por ella y en que lo acepte y confié en el.**

 **Y Fennekin, se distancia y se mete más en su estado Tsundere, aunque tiene una explicación. Lo hace para no encariñarse más a Joshua, lo explico en su Pov. En que se nota que lo hace por esa razón. Al igual rechaza la oportunidad del profesor, por su afán de ser más fuerte y separarse lo más rápido de su entrenador.**

 **Y más adelante por fin se muestra el Pokémon.**

 **Desde que Rafael le dio la pokeball a su sobrino. Ustedes pensaron que sus orígenes tenían que ver con Alola.**

 **La verdad es que no pensaba en poner a Bounsweet. Tenía más planeado poner a un tipo agua. Pero al final me mantuve pensando en ello. Y teniendo en cuenta que fuese de Alola, escogí a Bounsweet.**

 **Y como ya se vio. El encuentro con Rafael y por lo consiguiente con Joshua. Es puro accidente, una casualidad. Rafael no sabía qué hacer con el Pokémon. Pero recordó que su sobrino se convertiría en entrenador, así que lo conservo para regalárselo.**

 **Y la última escena, se basa igual en la relación de Joshua y Fennekin. Con Primarina y Rafael.**

 **La madre de Joshua hace referencia a su hermano y a esa Pokémon.**

 **A diferencias de otras féminas Pokémon (Aquí le hablo a los seguidores del otro fic), que han visto. En este caso se cuenta que la relación de Primarina y de Rafael. Era mucho peor que la de Joshua y Fennekin en sus primeros días. Y hay una gran diferencia del resto de relaciones que han visto. Uno de los factores a tomar es la esposa del capitán Rafael, siendo esta la ultima maestra real de Primarina.**

 **Pero por ahora se queda en la comparación. Por la clase de relación común de todos, entrenador-maestro, en cuanto al aprecio y respeto.**

 **Pero en fin esa historia la contare más adelante.**

 **Y por ahora eso es todo.**

 **Agradesco sus comentarios a** **dragon titánico, El solitario** **(Me hiciste lo mismo, de nuevo T_T, bueno yo antes me hacía llamar Malink135, que tiempos aquellos eran mis inicios),** **alen6, LyLox032 pirata y ObitoUchiha97** **.**

 **En cuanto a** **Pirata** **. Te respondo, ya que no puedo escribir por un Pm.**

 **Muchas gracias. La verdad y lo antes dicho. Hacer Sentimiento Enterrado" me cuesta, estoy fuera de mis campos, en su totalidad, eso hace que aun no me sienta cómodo. Ya que para los que me conocen, siempre hay cuanto problema en mis fic's, debido a los géneros. Y este viene siendo el opuesto de "En Las Buenas Y En Las Malas", solo los protas reflejan un lado distinto a los de ese fic. Inclusive hace que este sea un poco más simple en cuanto a las características de los personajes. Gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Y gracias a todos por leer este fic tan lento que derrapa como lo hace el caracol.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	6. Confrontaciones

**Hola a todos. Supongo que no esperaban un capitulo. Y la verdad yo tampoco, después del anterior, me dio la motivación de seguir con este un poco más. Aparte que estoy atrasado.**

 **Otra cosa más. Ara lo que ya están familiarizados con mi otra historia de Pokémon. Se me olvido decirles algo. Algo que también hago en ese fic, que plasmare igual en este.**

 **Solo una costumbre que tengo. Y no es lo que piensan. Solo que esta vez le seré mas fiel a los videojuegos que salen de Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Confrontaciones**

El atardecer se alza por un momento. Joshua recorría las calles de su pueblo casi solo, tenía sus balls acompañándolo. Estaba entrenando a fuera del pueblo, en la ruta 6. Pero ya había acabado con su entrenamiento. Y se dirigía a una parte, fuera de su pueblo, al otro extremo de este, dirigiéndose a la ruta 7.

-Tengo que apresurarme.- Se decía Joshua que estaba trotando.- Se hace tarde.

El niño corría esta vez. Y tenía en su mente lo que tenía que comprar los pedidos que le encargo su madre.

Pero paso algo, algo que sintió el niño que tan solo salió de los muros de su pueblo. Joshua que seguía corriendo, para, en seco. Por una razón inexplicable.

Ve la ruta 7, tan tranquila, ya algo tarde, no había gente por la misma situación, pero a su vez, nada fuera de lo normal. No hay gente inclusive temprano, Joshua no se mueve, a pesar de que conoce la ruta.

-…-El niño se muestra pensativo.

Joshua sigue quieto, viendo esa ruta, sintiendo algo que no había sentido, pero que sintió días atrás.

Le tiemblan un poco las piernas, solo por un momento. Sus ojos los tenía muy abiertos, veía rápidamente a todas artes, como si estuviese acosado por algo o alguien.

Pero después da media vuelta y decide no ir a la ruta, aun si no trae el mandado. Algo le da para no pisar esa ruta.

Pero lo peor de todo es que es su siguiente paso.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

Un niño pelinaranja, que se decidió quedar en su pequeño pueblo. Al abrir sus ojos se prepara, pero no para seguir en su aventura. Limpiaba, recogía y organizaba. Desde su cuarto y ropero, hasta su mochila su ropa.

Aunque se supone que estaba listo desde ayer para salir. Pero decidió posponer su viaje un poco más de tiempo.

-Es increíble que todo quepa en la mochila.- Se dice Joshua que terminaba de preparar sus cosas, lo que necesitaba y lo que no.

Y después de unos momentos el niño termina. De asear su cuarto. Si bien no lo tenía que hacer o más bien no debía de hacerlo, solo tenía que tender su cama y recoger todo. No era ya que estuviera en su casa desde que salió de aventura.

-Termine.- Dice Joshua.- No hay… mas.- Su voz se enmudecía.

-¿Por qué te haces tonto?- Pregunta Fennekin, que estaba afuera de su ball veía a Joshua.

Fennekin se daba cuenta de la actitud de Joshua. Joshua volteaba a ver a Fennekin.

-Vaya. Estas despierta.- Le dice Joshua alegremente.- Y estas en mi cuarto.

Era otro día mas. Joshua estaba en su cuarto y Fennekin también, estaba lleno de muñecos de Pokémon y dibujos cuando Joshua era más pequeño.

-¿Este es el lugar donde duermes?- Pregunta Fennekin al ver.- Es extraño. No es como una pokeball.- Decía al mirar.

Fennekin exploraba y tocaba un muñeco de un Togepi, que cae de lado.

-Y llena de Pokémon falsos.- Se decía Fennekin, que no concia los peluches.

Ella se mueve y explora mas el cuarto, viendo una maseta con una baya.

-Al menos esta se ve real.- Dice la Fennekin.

La Fennekin muerde la baya.

-¡BOOOOUN!

-¡FEEEEN!

Pero no era una baya. Era la nueva compañera Pokémon, Bounsweet.

-¡Booun!- Ella seguía gritando, rápidamente al sentir la mordida se aleja de ella.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Le Pregunta Fennekin a la Pokémon.

La pequeña fruta se va con su maestro que la atrapa de inmediato, estaba tan asustada.

-¡Maestro!- Decía la Bounsweet asustada.

Joshua acaricia a la Pokémon en sus hojas.

-Ya paso, ya paso.- Le decia el niño.- Todo está bien. Vamos a salir a darte un poco de sol, ¿Quieres?

-Tengo hambre.- Decía la Fennekin.- ¡Dame de comer Joshua!

Pero Joshua simplemente pasa de lado a Fennekin y decide sacara a su nueva Pokémon al sol.

-¡Oye!- Fennekin es ignorada.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

Pikachu y Fennekin comían dentro de la casa. Mientras Joshua se centraba en ver a su nuevo Pokémon, que brincaba una y otra vez, alegremente.

-Pareces una pequeña pelota.- Decía Joshua sonriente al ver a Bounsweet.

Mientras tanto. Mientras los otros dos comían.

-"Pareces una pelota"- Imitaba Fennekin a Joshua, de forma molesta y nada simpática.- Idiota.

-¿Estas molesta?- Le pregunta Pikachu, que tragaba agrio por el comportamiento.- ¿Por qué deberías de estarlo?

-Porque no me dio de comer cuando se lo pedí.- Responde Fennekin comiendo con coraje.

-Ahí tienes ya deja de quejarte.- Dice Pikachu.- Y deja de mirar a Joshua.

Fennekin entre gruñidos deja de ver a su maestro.

Joshua metía a su nuevo Pokémon a la casa y alimentaba a su pequeña fruta.

-Espera aquí.-Dice Joshua.

La pequeña Bounsweet, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre, ella se acerca a sus compañeros. La pequeña fruta se acerca. Fennekin la ignora y mientras lo hace termina de su plato.

-Termine.- Dice Fennekin sin poner atención en Bounsweet.

La pequeña fruta se deprime.

-Lo siento.- Pikachu se disculpa también.- Si hubiera sabido…

-Rayos.- Joshua ve su anaquel vacio.- No haya nada. Ni en mi mochila.

La Bounsweet, mas se desmotiva al n tener nada que comer. La madre de Joshua tampoco estaba, estaba solo esta vez. Y Joshua no podía ignorar eso. Tenía dinero por sus batallas de entrenador, no sería problema ir a comprar

-Te-te-tendré que salir.- Dice el niño.- Afuera.

No costaba para nada salir e ir al mandado. Lo que no había era comida para su Pokémon y para igual equiparse antes de salir.

El agarra a su Bounsweet y la deja sobre una maseta.

-…Quédate aquí Bounsweet.- Le dice Joshua.- I-i-iré por comida.- Su voz se cortaba.

-¡Boun!- Ella asiente y se acomoda.

-Bien. Solo es ir al mandado.- Decía Joshua, dándose valor.- Algo que hacia todos los días, no es nada fuera de lo normal.

Joshua no lo puede evitar. Se supone que estaba de paso, pero se ha quedado dos días en su casa, mínimo uno. Peor ha evitado salir, algo se apodero de él y lo lleva a resguardarse.

Respira hondo, los minutos pasan, pero nada, no se movía.

Paso una hora y Joshua no se movía.

-Maestro.- Bounsweet se despertaba.- Tengo hambre.

-Es verdad.- Joshua estaba nervioso.- Debo salir… ¡Fennekin, Pikachu!

Mete a dos de sus Pokémon, trata de salir.

-Vamos Joshua, vamos Joshua.- Se decía el pelinaranja.- Solo es el mandado.

Se pone al frente de su casa, queriendo salir de su casa. Pero temblaba y mucho, tenía miedo de salir.

-¡Solo hazlo!

Pero da media vuelta, no puede hacerlo, no puede.

En eso se abre la puerta.

-¡Madre!

-…Regrese.- Avisa la madre.- ¿Qué haces hijo?

-Yo, yo, yo.

Pero el niño ve la bolsa del mandado.

¡Iba a ir por comida.- Dice el niño al ver el mandado.

El niño va por la bolsa que tenía su madre, la de la comida Pokémon.

-Para dársela a Bounsweet.- Responde Joshua, nervioso.

-¿Apenas?- Le responde la madre.- ¿Si ya casi es la hora de la comida?

Joshua hace muecas a espaldas de su madre y lo primero que hace es darle de comer a su Bounsweet.

La pequeña fruta estaba molesta por hacerla esperar. Y por la manera en la que come, rápida y desesperadamente.

-¿Por qué no le compraste a Bounsweet?- Le pregunta la madre al ver la reacción de Bounsweet.

-Apenas se acabo.- Responde el niño.- Se la acabaron Fennekin y Pikachu.

-¿Enserio?- La madre estaba exceptiva.

-Sí.

-…- La madre se muestra pensativa.- Bien. Podrías ayudarme a sacar las demás bolsas.

-S-si.

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

Joshua y madre comían, al igual los Pokémon del niño. Estos eventualmente terminan de comer y se salían, Joshua los miraba por inercia, igual la madre lo hacía. Esto saca algo que tenía que discutir.

-Joshua.- Pero la madre decide hablar.- ¿Cuándo te iras de nuevo?

Joshua tragaba lentamente, sentía el nudo en su garganta por la pregunta.

-No es que no aprecie tu presencia. Después de todo es tu casa.- Hablaba la madre, que tenia suave su tono a la hora de hablar.- Aparte me gusta que me ayudes en el que hacer. Pero esto ya no te toca.

-No he visto a papa.- Dice Joshua, cambiando de tema.- ¿Donde esta?- Le pregunta.

-Está en un viaje de negocios en Tesalia.- Dice la madre- Pronto volverá. En estos días.

-Pensé que estaría más tiempo ahí.- Dice el niño.

-Se cancelo el proyecto de extender la empresa Devon en ese lugar.- Responde la madre.- No me cambies el tema, ¿Por qué no sales?- Y se centra en lo que estaban.

-…- EL niño se pone nervioso, no quiere hablar al respecto.

-Dime.- Pero la madre persiste.- … Es por ese día que no sales.

Joshua entra un poco en shock al recordar. Ese día.

-El que te quería quitar a Fennekin.- Dice la madre, que se da cuenta.- Es por eso.

Todo estaba bien en su aventura. Pero Joshua, todavía no podía asimilar lo que le sucedió ese día. Aparentemente pudo asimilar ese miedo y se había comportado de forma normal. Pero, tan solo pisar su pueblo, le trajo recuerdos y con eso miedo.

-Hijo.- Le dice la madre, tratando de ayudar.- Esta es una parte de tu camino para ser entrenador. Perdona si toque el tema, pero es necesario.

-…- Joshua no decía nada, se quedo como estatua.

-Es así la vida también.- Dice la madre.

-Pero tengo miedo.- Dice Joshua, denotando eso.- Siento que no soy nada ya.

-Deberías aprender un poco de tu Fennekin.- Dice la madre.- Ella es un ejemplo.

-¿Huh?- Joshua entra en sí.

-Ella es pequeña, como tu hijo.- Le dice la madre.- Y mírala.

-Ella es un Pokémon.- Dice Joshua, mostrando molestia.- Ella no sufre eso.

-¿Eso piensas?- Pregunta la madre.

Mientras por una ventana se ve a Fennekin peleando contra Pidgeys salvajes.

-Pero vela como se esfuerza.

Fennekin avienta ascuas a sus enemigos salvajes, que estos aunque no le ofrecen mucha pelea. Salen huyendo de inmediato.

-Ella igual que todo ser vivo tiene miedos.- Dice la madre.- No digo que no tengas, pero también enfréntalos.

Joshua se quedaba callado. La madre ve con cierta pena y tristeza, no estaba así, antes si había sufrido algún caso de Bullyng y así se ponía como una piedra, sin defenderse. Pero había una reacción, veía a su Fennekin que se mostro valiente.

Ese día Joshua saco valor gracias a Fennekin, según lo que la madre le conto. Pero al parecer el niño lo olvido de nuevo.

Y esa es la razón por la cual no salía y dudaba ahora de sí mismo. Y necesitaba ahora más el consejo de alguien. Desgraciadamente no estaba nadie, no estaba su padre, ni su tío. Pero a su vez es mentira. Joshua igual olvida las cosas fácilmente y tenía que recordarlas de una u de otra forma.

* * *

Otro día mas se presenta. O al menos eso parece.

Joshua se encontraba de pie, a solas en la ruta 7. Pero todo estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo para él.

Siente nervios, pero no ve a nadie, el viento silba indicando soledad.

Simplemente soledad. Mientras a lo lejos ve a una persona que le da la espalda, un adolecente peligris, lo ignoraba, y solo caminaba. En las manos de la persona tenía algo.

Joshua se impacta un momento, revisa sus bolsillos y en ellos le faltaba algo.

Pero se da cuenta que sus manos estaban sucias, junto con su ropa y su cara le dolía su ojo y nariz, fue golpeado.

Mientras ve a ese chico peligris con una pokeball que le pertenece.

Joshua despierta de golpe, volteando a todas partes y respirando rápidamente. Viendo sobre su buro que estaba, estaban tres balls, sus tres Pokémon.

El niño ve la hora, son las 4:16 am.

Se convence una vez mas así mismo de que fue una pesadilla y solo una pesadilla. Pero algo que pudo pasar ese día.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Era temprano. Joshua estaba afuera, salía al mandado, después de todo, pero lo hacía temeroso y a su lado estaban sus tres Pokémon a fuera.

-Ya me canse de caminar.- Dice Fennekin, agotada.

Bounsweet iba saltando alegremente y Pikachu estaba corriendo con ella.

-Joshua, cárgame.- Pedía Fennekin.

Joshua se mostraba callado y algo temeroso.

-¡Fenn!

Pero Fennekin se le pone encima por sorpresa.

-¡Bájate!- Le pide Joshua.

-Cállate humano.- Dice la Fennekin.- Por primera vez quiero estar en mi ball y me traes contigo afuera.

Joshua no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que decía su Pokémon.

 _-"¿Cómo puede estar así?"_ \- Le pregunta Joshua a Fennekin.

Fennekin se acomodaba sobre el hombro del niño.

Y después de unos minutos el niño llega a su casa.

-¡Llegue!- Alza la voz el niño para su madre.

La madre no estaba de nuevo en casa. Joshua le daba de nuevo de desayunar a sus Pokémon, mientras el se ponía hacer lo mismo también.

Joshua seguía pensando. Tenía miedo, miedo de salir y encontrarse con ese tipo de nuevo, si bien ya no estaba en la ruta, podía encontrarlo en cualquier parte de Kalos, se veía que era un entrenador también. Al igual empezaba a desconfiar si era lo bastante fuerte, para hacerle frente. Se centraba mucho en su miedo.

En eso alguien sube también.

-Joshua.- Y le habla.

-Fen, Fennekin.- Joshua la ve de frente.

-Quiero salir.- Le dice Fennekin.- Ahora.- Su voz sonaba muy diferente a lo habitual, de hecho, algo familiar.

Con una mirada que intimidaba, la Fennekin le decía a su maestro que saliera, aunque ella no comprendía lo que pasaba con su maestro.

-¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo Joshua?- Le pregunta Fennekin al verlo a la cara.- Tú no eres así. Tu cara ha cambiado.

Hasta la pequeña lo sabe. Su maestro ya no era el mismo ya, su semblante cambio. Dejo de ser alguien alegre y positivo.

-Si no me haces mas fuerte humano.- Le dice la Fennekin, amenazándolo.- Buscare al quien lo haga.

Ella se baja de la mesa y se va a comer, amenazando por fin al niño. Joshua suspira. No sabe qué hacer. Sus miedos lo consumen mas y mas.

-¿Por qué ahora?- Se decía molesto consigo mismo el niño.- ¿Por qué?

Días atrás. Joshua corrió su primer peligro ante un entrenador desconocido, que quería conseguir a Fennekin, estaba obsesionado con ese Pokémon. Estaba a punto de lograrlo. De no ser por la intervención de su tío Rafael. Salvando a ambos.

A Joshua se le ha despertado ese miedo, pero ¿Por qué ahora?

Pensó que lo había superado, pero solo fue pasajero, ahora volvió. Aun a sabiendas de que no está en la ruta. Aunque estaba la posibilidad de encontrarlo más adelante y en otro lugar.

No se consideraba fuerte.

Pero al igual como se consideraría fuerte si no salía de su casa. Tampoco ayudaba temerle al exterior, era algo que no se podía evitar.

Pero si él no salía por su cuenta…

-Joshua.- La voz de su madre llama al niño, aparentemente estaba en la casa.

Alguien tenía que sacarlo

-¡Ehh!, voy.- Joshua se para y camina.

El niño quita sus pensamientos y sale. Al patio de su hogar. Una vez fuera.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunta la madre que se muestra ante su hijo.

-Mama…-El niño ve a su madre.- Ma- ma, ¡¿Mama?!

La madre de Joshua lucia muy diferente a lo habitual. No tenía sus ropas casuales; Su vestido blanco y una blusa blanca de manga larga. Era distinta.

Tenía un pantalón de mezclilla era negro, tenía unas botas de cuero negras que le llegaban a media rodilla, su cinturón negro y una hebilla cuadrada que le sobresalía. En su torso tenía una crop top, a simple vista viejo de color gris metálico con lentejuelas de zara, viejas y flojas, que función a su vez como de escamas; dejando su abdomen al descubierto, pero al igual sus brazos. Uno de sus brazos, el derecho tenía un tatuaje. Una Milotic que le serpenteaba y cubría gran parte del brazo, hasta el hombro, al igual el abdomen, izquierdo tenia tatuada algunas escamas brillantes de Milotic. Sus uñas eran largas de color gris metálico en la mano izquierda. Algunas cadenas plateadas que colgaban en su cuello que precisamente y en la parte lateral de este tenía más escamas tatuadas. Esas escamas la simulaban como si fuese una sirena, indicando lo que alguna vez fue, una marinera.

Así lucia la madre de Joshua. Su cabello era el único que no se mantenía en cambio, siendo ella peli naranja y sus ojos del mismo color, compartiendo eso distintivo con su hijo Joshua.

-¡Vaya!, Tenia tiempo.- Se decía la madre con una sonrisa.- Tiempo que no me ponía esto.

-…- Joshua se quedaba desconcertado ante el cambio de su madre.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta la madre.- ¿Sorprendido?, Ya me habías visto antes de esa forma.

-En fotos.- Dijo Joshua, nervioso.- Mas esta es la primera vez que te veo realmente así.

-¿No me digas que tienes vergüenza por tu madre?- Le pregunta la madre, con malicia al ver nervioso a su hijo.- De aquí saliste.

Joshua se sonroja, se sentía incomodo. No era la primera vez que veía los tatuajes o la apariencia física de su madre. De hecho tiene más escamas en su muslo derecho. Aunque eso no lo muestra. Y no era parte del tema.

-A tu padre, le parece atractivo.- Decía la mujer, mostrando una mirada coqueta.

-¡Mama!- Joshua por su parte estaba muy incomodo.

-Y eso que suavice la palabra.- Dice la madre.- Y no dije la palabra: Se…

-¿Por qué estas vestida de esa forma?- Le pregunta el hijo.

-Mmm, no lo sé.- Responde la madre.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no he tenido nada interesante más que ser ama de casa. Suele ser aburrido algunas veces, ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo.- Dice Joshua.

-Sabes. Tuve muchas aventuras igual.- Cuenta la madre.- A lado de mi padre y hermano. Y a diferencia de tu tío. Yo nací en Poni. Alola, al igual que mi padre, tu abuelo. En esos tiempo la Fiera Del Mar ya estaba a flote.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Dice Joshua.- Pero estas lejos del mar, ¿No lo crees?

-No me juzgues.- Responde la madre molesta.- Soy tu madre.

-Eso creo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Nada, nada mama.- Joshua se come las palabras.

-No soy tu mama a partir de ahora, renacuajo.- La madre, toma otra actitud de repente.- ¡Soy Marien!

El nombre de la madre de Joshua: Es Marien.

-Pero María es el mismo significado.- Joshua se justifica, tímidamente.- Papa te llama así.

-Jayda. maryn 'aw mariaan hi nafsaha.- Dice la madre, hablando en otro idioma.- lkna eamik walakhirin yaerifunani bihadhih altariqa.

-¡No hables árabe!- Joshua se molesta.- No porque Marien sea árabe, me tienes que hablar en ese idioma.

-Es el idioma de tu abuela.- Dice Marien, burlándose.- Es mi segunda lengua.

Joshua no entendía nada.

-Aparte. Como eres ya entrenador. Y yo estoy aburrida.- Marien había cambiado de actitud rápidamente, le hablaba como si no fuese nada su hijo.- Te reto a una batalla Pokémon.

-¡¿Qué?!- Joshua se espanta.- Pero no creo ganarte.- Le dice.

-Aun así.- Dice Marien, sonriendo con malicia.- Aparte. No te estoy preguntando, ¡Te estoy ordenando!

-Pero, pero.

Marien se ponía seria ante su hijo. Con la mirada que antes tenía, mas de madre. Era demasiado para Joshua que sin decir nada mas obedece ante tal intimidación. Como si fuese una serpiente, fría.

Y después de unos momentos. Joshua recoge sus tres balls.

-Listo.- Dice el niño nervioso.- Ya.

-Tardaste.- Dice Marien, indiferente.

Pero Marien no dejaba de ver a su hijo.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunta Joshua, que sentía algo.

-Nada.- Responde la madre.- Solo veo algo.

Joshua gemía. Siente algo que ya había sentido antes, no con su madre, si no con otras personas. Aparte que era su madre, se sentía intimidado de otras formas. Hasta por apariencia física; Los tatuajes, su complexión. Precisamente Marien no es una mujer débil, pero tampoco fuerte, se veía su abdomen algo marcado y sus brazos un poco más gruesos que las demás amas de casa. La madre de Joshua precisamente no le pide ayuda a su marido para mover garrafones, sillones o cajas pesadas.

Aun después de su vida, como marinera y como ama de casa, no dejaba perder su condición del todo.

Y eso para la desgracia de Joshua mas el pasado que conoce de su madre, no le ayuda.

-Era la Primera al mando después de que tu tía se caso.- Recuerda la madre, con cierta nostalgia.- Quise ser capitana. Podía mandar igual que tu tío Rafael, de hecho era la suplente de su cargo.

Joshua se quedo callado.

-Pero eso lo deje a un lado.- Dice la madre, sonriendo.- Y no me arrepiento. Pero…

Joshua fruncía el ceño, preparaba su ball. Cree saber que Pokémon mandara su madre.

-No tolero las personas frágiles. Y las tonterías que hace por su torpeza.- Dice la madre, mostrándose molesta con su hijo.- Tu padre me demostró no ser frágil. Y vaya que le costó.

Marien saca su ball y la avienta atrapándola una y otra vez con su mano derecha.

-Pero en fin.- Dice la madre.- No te juzgo. Pero ya es hora de que aprendas. Más bien de que recuerdes algo que se te olvido.

Joshua traga saliva.

 **(Soundtrack. VS Capitan Rafael/Marien: King / Ship Deck 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

-Y es hora de que alguien te lo recuerde pequeño renacuajo.- La marinera hace su movimiento.- ¡Primero las damas!

La batalla inicia. Marien tira su ball. De esta sale. Algo grande. Hasta ahora la cosa más grande que Joshua se ha enfrentado hasta ahora.

-¡Ve Milotic!

Joshua da unos pasos hacia atrás, viendo a esa gran Pokémon. Marien al igual que Rafael fue marinera y esa Milotic era su compañera, era una belleza temible. Joshua ya la conocía. Pero nunca había peleado contra su madre.

-Recuerdo como capture a este Feebas.- Decía la madre.- Nadie creía en ella. Inclusive yo no creía en ella. Pero todo cambia. Aprendí mis errores. Ta vez no me considere la más bella, pero lo considero a un precio a pagar, un intercambio de papeles.

Joshua tragaba saliva lentamente. La mirada de Marien no cambiaba, seguía siendo intimidante. Le hacía alusión a la fama que tenía antes. Según sus familiares. Los hombres le temían a la mujer y se defendía, no se dejaba dominar por alguien. Aunque Marien era de apariencia atractiva para algunos. Para otros era como la leyenda de la sirena que tragaba hombres, a aquellos que se pasaban de listos con ella, les costaría muy caro tal osadía. Y haciendo alusión a su apodo teniendo algunas escamas tatuadas, como sirena.

Una sirena que mostraba su encanto y engatusaba a los hombres hacia ella. Solo para después deshacerse de ellos. Esa era lo que aparentaba Marien, una mujer y ama de casa. Pero por ahora muestra su otro lado. Ha estado a lado de su hermano, gran parte de su vida.

-Es demasiado pronto.- Dice Joshua, que en su mente si se imagino pelear contra su madre.- No ahora.- Pero no tenía idea que era en ese momento.

-Vamos.- La madre endurecía su voz, intimidaba a su hijo.- ¡Pelea!

Joshua se siente intimidado ante su propia madre. Había cambiado completamente su actitud, parecía más agresiva. Sus uñas suenan que chocaban entre si, como si fuesen garras.

-Que lastima que sean postizas.- Se decía Marien.- Es una pena que más cortara en el pasado.

Pero decide seguir el juego. Aunque no sabe cuál es el chiste todavía.

-¡Seguiré tu juego Mama… Que diga Marien!- Joshua prepara su ball.- ¡Ve Bounsweet!

Libera a su primer Pokémon y opción para la batalla.

-¡Bounsweet!

-Pero al menos no eres tonto.- Dice Marien, sonriendo con malicia.- Bueno. De esa parte no me quejo. Aunque eso no te ayudara del todo Joshua.

-No perderé.- Amenaza el niño.

-Eso dices.- Pero la madre pelinaranja se burla.- Tienes que demostrarlo.

-¡Lo hare!- Joshua toma valor.- ¡Bounsweet usa hoja navaja!

La pequeña fruta, salta y varias hojas se alzan y se abalanza contra la gran serpiente marina. Pero esta esquiva sin mucha dificultad las hojas, moviéndose como si estuviera en mar.

-¡¿?!- El niño y su Pokémon se impactan.

-¡Surf!- Ordena Marien.

-Milotic se alza, junto con grandes cantidades de agua. Y azota fuertemente al suelo y una gran ola embiste a Bounsweet, que es sumergida y arrastrada ante tal poder.

La pequeña fruta se trata de parar con mucho esfuerzo lo hace. Pero estaba tan tensa y cansada, había sido un golpe crítico.

-Vez.- La madre, baja la sonrisa, mostrándose molesta, mirando con repudio a su hijo.- En una batalla Pokémon todo puede pasar.

Joshua estaba impactado. Pero se ponía molesto a su vez, gemía.

-Eres adorable.- Dice la madre, sintiendo ternura.- Tus gemidos infantiles.- Pero burlona a su vez.

¡Bounsweet usa hoja navaja!- Le ordena Joshua.

La pequeña, aguanta y con ganas de seguir, al sentir la orden de su maestro ataca con gran fiereza a la Milotic, con las mismas hojas.

-...

Y esta vez con éxito le dan a Milotic que las recibe y se mueve erráticamente.

-¡Ja!- EL niño alza una sonrisa.- ¿Esta vez quien se burla?

Pero la madre no baja su sonrisa.- ¡Ay!, Joshua, ¿Acaso escuchaste?- Le pregunta.

Milotic estaba aun de pie, si bien ese ataque fue efectivo, no basto para detenerla.

-Te daré otro ejemplo.- Marien se pone algo seria, alza su mano.- ¡Usa rayo de hielo!

Y la imponente Milotic ataca con esa técnica, siendo efectiva con su Pokémon.

-¡Esquívalo!- Joshua le grita.

La Milotic carga su ataque y sin decir más.

Joshua se exalta.- ¡Regresa!- Rápidamente saca la ball y esta se mete.

-¡Oye!- La madre se molesta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Joshua en enfada aun mas.- ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

-Estas es una batalla Pokémon Joshua.- Le recuerda la madre.- Todo puede pasar.

El niño gruñe.

-Y no te iras de aquí hasta que me venzas.- Dice la madre.- ¡O acaso eres débil y no estás preparado para ser entrenador!- Le grita.

Joshua desvía la mirada, no ve a su madre.

-¡¿Y bien?!- La madre sigue.- ¡¿Qué harás?!

Joshua no dice nada y saca segunda ball. Si Bounsweet, tipo planta no podía. Era hora de sacar algo más.

-¡Ve Pikachu!

El niño saca a segundo Pokémon.

-No está mal.- Dice la madre, sonriendo de nuevo.- Pero no es suficiente.- Y se mostraba insatisfecha.

-¡Pikachu!- Pikachu estaba motivado, viendo al quien tiene que enfrentar.

-¡Milotic, rayo de hielo!

La Milotic se alza de nuevo imponente y carga su ataque.

-¡Ataque rápido, Pikachu!- Pero Joshua gana la iniciativa.

El ataque sale disparado. Pero Pikachu esquiva al embestir a Milotic y desviando su ataque a otra dirección.

-¡Usa Surf esta vez Milotic!

Pero la serpiente le gana y ataca de la misma forma, con la que ataco a Bounsweet. Pikachu es sumergido por gran cantidad de agua arrastrado por estas. Una vez liberado agarra aire como desesperado.

¡¿Pikachu, aun puedes seguir?!- Pregunta Joshua.

-…-La madre sigue observando, notando algo en el.

-¡Pika!

Pikachu se pone de pie.

-¡Bien, usa impactrueno!

Y Pikachu ataca con su elemento, electrocutando a Milotic, un golpe efectivo.

La madre se impresiona al ver eso. Tuvo que admitir que fue un gran golpe para su Milotic, podía notar lo entumecida que estaba y cuanto le costaba pararse.

-Buen golpe, Joshua.- Le dijo la madre, feliz.- Pero no es suficiente.

-Sera cuanto venza a tu Pokémon.- Dijo el niño, determinado, viendo.

-Eso se verá.- Pero la madre no cede.

-¡Otro mas Pikachu!- Ordena Joshua.

Pikachu se prepara.

-¡No tan rápido, rayo de hielo!

Al igual Milotic se prepara y lanza su ataque. Ambos chocan por un momento. Pero era poder y experiencia que predomina en Marien, eso se ve claramente. Destrozando el impactrueno de Pikachu, dirigiéndose directamente hasta chocar con él.

-¡No!- Joshua no lo cree.- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Esa respuesta se ve cuando Pikachu cae de espaldas con sus ojos en espiral y la boca abierta.

-Ya no puede más.- Dice la madre, celebrando su victoria.

Joshua no lo cree. Bounsweet y Pikachu, los dos Pokémon capaces de hacerle frente a esa Milotic.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Marien.- ¿Te rindes?

Joshua se frustra, perdía sus ánimos. No cree poderle ganar así madre.

-¿Eres débil?- Pregunta Marien.- Se que te queda un Pokémon.

-Pero, pero.- Joshua no puede.

-¿Dejaras que te pisoteen los demás?- Pregunta la madre, alzando el tono.- ¿O lucharas contras las probabilidades?

-¿Acaso importa?- Pregunta Joshua desanimado.

-Claro que importa.- Dice la madre.- No solo peleas por ti. Tus Pokémon igual lo hacen, ¿Qué no ves todo el esfuerzo de Bounsweet y Pikachu?

Joshua no entendía.

-¿Dejaras que se desperdicie su esfuerzo?- Prosigue Marien.- Tu igual tienes que pelear por tus Pokémon.

Pero al poco tiempo. Ve a Milotic, que estaba titubeando ante las batallas anteriores.

-En una pelea, no solo juegas tu orgullo.- Dice la madre.- Si no de tus Pokémon, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Joshua recuerda algo similar. En un Pokémon tipo agua, un Froakie que lucho contra una Fennekin.

-Al igual los Pokémon pelean por tu orgullo.- Prosigue Marien.- No importa si pierdes. Entiendo tu preocupación de cuidarlos, pero de nada sirve que se cansaran si no derrotaron a su oponente, por ti.

Y justamente se repite lo mismo, le queda una Pokémon más. Y lo que ve es esa escena.

-¿Tu lucharas por ellos?- Marien le enseñaba una lección a su hijo.- O dejaras que alguien pise solamente tu orgullo.

Si bien Joshua tiene miedo, sus Pokémon no lo tienen, ni tuvieron. Eso es lo que ha visto Joshua en el tiempo que ha convivido con ellos. Bounsweet es nueva, alguien que aprenderá de su maestro y sus compañeros Pokémon.

¿Cómo se volverá fuerte si Joshua teme?

-Está bien tener miedo.- Dice Marien.- Pero igual demuestra tu valor. No importa si pierdes. Tienes que pelear y demostrarles a tus enemigos que no es fácil. Por tus Pokémon y la pelea que igual dan.

Joshua gruñe. Porque está decepcionado consigo mismo. Marien tenía razón, necesita tener el valor. No todo estaba perdido. Bounsweet y Pikachu han cansado a Milotic, se nota a simple vista. Solo un poco más.

-Tengo que tener fe.- Dice Joshua, que lo recuerda.- Ese día le tuve fe a esta Pokémon. Una vez más, sin importar que pase.

Joshua libera a su última Pokémon. No pensó en sacarla por la desventaja que representa. Pero ahora que no tenía a sus otros Pokémon, ella era la única que podía hacerle frente, ahora equilibrando más las cosas.

-¡Ve Fennekin!

La ball se libera y suelta a Fennekin.

-¡Fennekin!- Ella sale y ve al frente a Milotic.- ¡Al fin!- Dice con ansias.

Fennekin tenía una mirada intimidante, pero a su vez algo alegre, al ver que por fin Joshua la mando a pelear contra alguien.

-… ¿Esa es tu madre Joshua?- Fennekin lo noto en la entrenadora dejándola desconcertada.

-Fennekin. Eres la única que queda.- Dice Joshua.- Y ahí está tu enemigo.

-…-Fennekin no puede evitar sentir nervios al ver el tamaño de Milotic.- Bueno. Creo que aprender muuucho de esto.- Pero se dice motivada.

-Lo vez Joshua.-Le dice Marien.- Ve a Fennekin. No le importa el enemigo quien se enfrenta.

-Si lo sé.- Dice el niño sonriendo.- Me había olvidado lo testaruda que es.

Fennekin voltea y ve a su maestro. La forma en que el pelinaranja dijo sus palabras, no sonó mal, sonó alegre y motivado, como un alago, no se siente molesta.

-Como sea.- Dice Fennekin, que se centra en su batalla.

-¡Retrocede Fennekin!- Dice Joshua.- Tomemos distancia.

-¡Fenn!

Fennekin retrocede. Joshua sabe que entre más lejos este de esa Milotic, es mejor.

-¡No escaparas de mi renacuajo!- La madre está motivada.- ¡Milotic, usa Surf!

La serpiente da un coletazo a la tierra y grandes olas de mar salen. Fennekin sigue corriendo.

-¡Esquívalas!

-¡Eso hago!- Decía la Fennekin en pánico.

Las olas chocan contra la tierra y el agua se esparce. Fennekin llega a unos árboles y trepa en ellos esquivando el ataque.

-¡Usa arañazo!- Grita Joshua.

La pequeña da un salto de inmediato y con sus pequeñas, pero filosas garras le da un arañazo. Pero aun no era suficiente para detener a Milotic, aun las probabilidades estaban en contra de Joshua.

La Milotic serpentea y retrocede de Fennekin.

-¡¿Qué velocidad?!- Fennekin se espanta.

-No te rindas Fennekin.- Dice Joshua, dándole ánimos a su Fennekin.- ¡Tú puedes, otro golpe más!

-No, no perderé.- Fennekin muestra sus dientes, como si tuviese rabia.- No seré débil.

Fennekin retrocede, por las ordenes de su maestro.

-Le has puesto empeño.- La madre sonríe.- Eso me hace sentir orgullosa de ti.

-Pero aun no he acabado.- Dice Joshua.

-Eso es cierto.- Dice la madre.- ¿Quieres seguir?, demuéstramelo.

-No es que quiera.- Dice el hijo.- Ella quiere.

Fennekin seguía firme, ganas aun de pelear.

-No decepcionare a mis Pokémon.-Dice Joshua, motivado.- Gracias por recodármelo Fennekin.

-¿?- Fennekin no entendía lo que pasaba con su maestro.

-Bueno. Te di el camino algo fácil.- Dice la madre, sonriendo con malicia.- Pero ahora no parare. Y esta vez cambie de opinión. No perderé.

-Eso es lo que queremos.- Dice la Fennekin.

-¡Milotic, Surf!

Las grandes olas siguen atacando a la Fennekin. Ella como puede esquiva, pero le era muy difícil cada vez, Joshua sabia que con un golpe acabaría con Fennekin y la distancia es indispensable para Fennekin.

Aunque Milotic estaba cansada, seguía ofreciendo gran resistencia.

-¡Ascuas!- Ordena Joshua.

Fennekin escupe sus llamas, pero la serpiente esquiva.

-¡Oh, oh!

-Bien pensado, pero nada.- Dice Marien.

Las olas sigue elevándose y Fennekin se muestra cada vez mas cansada.

-Joshua tenemos que acercarnos.- Decía Fennekin.

Aunque Joshua no entendía eso. Podía presenciar la pasión de Fennekin por pelear, su gran coraje que se alza como si fuese una llamarada, se nota nerviosa, pero valiente. Así como el mismo fuego que se agita, pero se mantiene firme y prendido.

Joshua sonríe, se le había olvidado que no importaba si ganaba o perdía. Algunas veces dar la pelea y no dejar al enemigo que no le sea fácil. Así era la vida también con victorias y derrotas.

Pero aun no estaba derrotado.

-¡Fennekin corre!- Le ordena Joshua.- ¡Corre y demuestra que ni el agua apaga la llamarada!

-¡Yo ganare!- Decía la Fennekin que corría sin parar.- ¡Yo soy fuerte!

Esa pasión tendría un efecto secundario, todo el cuerpo de Fennekin empieza a incendiar, ganaba mucha velocidad.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- Marien no entendía lo que pasaba

Fennekin seguía corriendo, era una bola de fuego.

-¡Milotic esquiva!- Ordena la maestra.

La Milotic retrocede, pero esa bola de fuego que era Fennekin la perseguía sin importar que retrocediera de ella.

Hasta chocar contra su oponente. Una explosión y llamarada ilumina el campo de batalla. Milotic es mandada lejos

Joshua estaba sorprendido por igual. Ante ese ataque de su Fennekin. Tenía planeado usar arañazo una vez más. Para nada espero eso.

El fuego se desvanece y Fennekin se encontraba igual de sorprendida, no sabía que paso. Pero solo corrió y se incendio.

-Ya veo.- Dice la madre, que deducía lo siguiente.

-¿Qué, que paso?- Pregunta Joshua, emocionado, pero no entendía en realidad.

Fennekin se hacia la misma pregunta.

-Tu Fennekin aprendió Nitrocarga.- Responde la madre.

-¡Aprendió una técnica!- Joshua no lo creía.- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

-Algunas veces los Pokémon suelen aprender técnicas, mientras están en batalla.- Responde Marien.- No solo con los Mt.

-Increíble.- Joshua se emociona más.

Fennekin estaba en silencio, pero desconcertada todavía. Sonríe.

-…- Milotic ve eso.- ¿Estás bien?

 _-"¡Por fin, fuerza!"-_ Se dijo la Fennekin, al verse a sí misma con esa técnica, sonriendo con cierta malicia.- _"Si sigo así…"_

-Fennekin sigamos.- Dice Joshua interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su Pokémon.- Se que con un golpe más.

-Está bien.- Dice la Fennekin que retrocede.- Te seguiré Joshua.- Le dice feliz.

-¡No porque aprendiste significa que ganaras esta batalla!- Exclama la madre ansiosa.- ¡Milotic demuestra porque somos temidas en los siete mares!

La Milotic ruje y se prepara.

-¡No te dejare!- Joshua exclama.- ¡Fennekin usa de nuevo Nitrocarga!

-Que impaciente eres.- Dice la Fennekin, de forma sarcástica.- No esperas a que me salga de nuevo, ¿No?

Fennekin empieza a correr una vez más. Se convierte en una bola de fuego incandescente, mientras Milotic se alza con grandes cantidades de agua.

-¡Mas rápido!

-¡Hago lo mejor que puedo humano!- Le dice la pequeña que sabia eso.

Fennekin sigue corriendo mientras las olas se empiezan alzar.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!- Fennekin corría lo mas que podía.

-¡Vamos mi pequeña!- Apoyaba Joshua.- No me sentiré molesto si poderes.

-¡No necesito tu aprobación!- Decía mientras corría.- ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

Las olas terminan de alzarse junto con Milotic y están listas para chocar.

-¡Salta!- Le da la señal Joshua.

Fennekin salta, mientras los mares quieren descender. Mientras la bola de fuego asedia.

Fennekin golpea con toda su velocidad golpea a la Milotic, haciéndola caer.

-¡Lo hice!- Dice la Fennekin.

Las olas caen y el campo de batalla se inunda. Y para este tiempo Fennekin la técnica se disipa y Fennekin queda en el aire y cae al agua.

-¡Fennekin!- Joshua se espanta al ver que Fennekin cayó al agua.

Las olas se disipan y traen de vuelta a la Pokémon a los pies de su maestro, mojada. Ella tocia una y otra vez, estaba casi debilitada y no era de menos. Joshua la recoge.

-Pe, perdí.- Dice Fennekin.- No puede ser. Ya no me puedo mover.

La Fennekin estaba debilitada.

Pero Joshua no parece molesto. Acaricia a su Pokémon, sonriéndole y secándola con su suéter y cubriéndolo con este.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Le pregunta Fennekin.- Si perdimos.

-Bien. Perdí.- Dice Joshua, un poco desmotivado.- Pero vaya que me ayudo.

-… Si.- La madre habla.- Yo no diría eso.

La Fennekin ve a Milotic tirada inconsciente y con sus ojos cerrados, no se mueve.

-¿Ga, ga, gane?- Pregunta Joshua incrédulo.

-¿Ganamos?- Igual Fennekin no lo creía.

-Así parece.- Dice Marien.- Fennekin le dio el primer golpe.

Milotic no respondía.

-Bien. Eso me pasa por abusiva.- Dice Marien, suspirando.- ¡Bien hecho Milotic, descansa!

-¿Oíste ganamos?- Joshua sonríe.- ¡Ganamos, ganamos!

-¡No me grites!- Le exclama Fennekin.- ¡Tampoco saltes!

La madre suspira. Logro lo que quería.

-Bien ya deja de celebrar que me molesta igual a mi.- Dice Marien, algo seria.

Pero no podía parar a su hijo. Y de hecho no lo culpa.

Y así Joshua recordó una vez más su lección. Que tenía que afrontar sus problemas. Marien, su madre simplemente se lo recordó. Tomando su papel como una marinera temible para lograrlo.

 _-"No te regocijes Joshua"-_ Dice la madre, desde sus adentros.- " _Algún día cobrare revancha y no me contendré"_

Pero al igual. Como una madre. Ella se contuvo contra su hijo, para que aprendiera, poco a poco. Marien se acerca a sub hijo, tenía que darle igual su momento para que pudiera aprender de ello. Pero al igual lo hacía porque en realidad estaba orgullosa de él y que la confrontara a través de esa batalla.

-Lamento haber sido ruda contigo.- Se disculpa Marien.

Joshua abraza a su madre. Llevándose eso en su mente, un bonito recuerdo por parte de ambos. Pero por una parte y solo una parte de la fría marinera no puede evitar sentir algo de tristeza por su hijo. Siempre llega ese momento en que todo niño se va de su hogar. Y esta vez y por seguro Joshua se ira.

-E, el surf de Milotic me afecto.- Dice la madre, secándose uno de sus ojos.

El niño gime feliz y no se separa de su madre.

-Joshua, tengo frio.- Dice la Fennekin que tenía el suéter de su maestro.- Méteme en la ball.

Pero el niño y su madre la ignoraban. Mientras Fennekin seguía temblando de frio.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Otro día aparece. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Y una vez más Joshua salía de su casa para seguir su camino, como debía de ser, para llegar ser mejor.

Volteando hacia atrás mientras avanza, ver su casa y su madre en la puerta, con sus ropas casuales esta vez ocultando lo que alguna vez fue. Ahora era una madre, una madre que se despedía una vez más de su hijo. Y esta vez para desgracia, pero con alegría a su vez. Esta seguro que no lo volverá a ver dentro de un tiempo.

Joshua camina dentro de su pueblo, despidiéndose de las personas que conoce.

Y mientras camina solamente suspira, se siente igual triste por dejar a su madre. Deseando que de nuevo se rencuentren. Aparte que no era un adiós definitivo, solo temporal.

Los minutos pasan y Joshua, sale del Pueblo Vanitas, solo un poco, hacia la ruta 7.

El niño se detiene en seco, viendo el sendero. Viendo con temor lo que paso ese día.

El niño vuelve a suspirar. Si quería ser grande como su madre y tío. Tenía que afrontar sus miedos también, era algo que olvido por su miedo y dudas, pero que volvió a recordar gracias a su madre.

-Lo que hace el miedo.- Dice Joshua, sintiendo eso, miedo.- Pero tengo que afrontarlo.

El niño empieza a caminar un poco. En eso recuerda otra cosa más.

-¡Sal Fennekin!- Joshua de nuevo saca a su Pokémon.-

-¡Feeen!- Ella sale de inmediato.- ¡¿Con quién hay que pelear?!- Voltea a todas partes, sin parar.

Fennekin esta lista y firme, no apartaba su fiera mirada. Pero esta vez se desconcierta, no veía a nadie con quien pelear. Tampoco para darle de comer.

-Tranquila.- Dice Joshua, que la agarra y la carga.- No hay nadie todavía.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunta la Fennekin.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo.- Dice Joshua, viéndola a los ojos.- También es por tu culpa esto. Así que…

-¿Mi culpa de que hablas?- Pregunta ella, molesta.

Pero algunas veces. Los miedos y problemas, no todos, se deben confrontar solos.

-Recuerdas.- Le dice Joshua.- Ese día en que conociste a mi tío y a su Pokémon.

Fennekin empieza a recordar. Y reconoce rápidamente el lugar. Ese día Estaba en peligro de ser capturada por otro entrenador. Alguien que se obsesiono en tener a los iniciales. Ese día Joshua y Fennekin por primera vez se comportaron como un entrenador y su Pokémon, para poder defenderse.

-¿Qué importa ese tipo?- Fennekin recuerda eso, temblando un poco.- Volveré a derrotar a su Froakie de nuevo.- Pero como una llama, no se apaga.

Joshua acaricia a ser Fennekin y la tare en su pecho. No solo Joshua aprendió de su madre. Tuvo que aprender de su Pokémon, de Fennekin.

-Me tienes que acompañar.- Le dice Joshua.- Igual es tu pelea

-Ya que.- Le dice la pequeña, con cara seria.- Con que me cargues está todo bien.

Y así el niño y su Pokémon se disponen una vez más a moverse. Teniendo que superar igual sus miedos. Tanto juntos como por separado.

-Aparte mama da más miedo que ese sujeto, ¿No lo crees?- Comenta Joshua, esta vez intimidado por su madre.

* * *

 **Supongo que esperaban la evolución de Fennekin a Braixen. Pero no.**

 **Bien al cap.**

 **Este cap trata del miedo de Joshua, que despertó al estar en la ruta 7. En esa ruta suceden los acontecimientos del cap 3. Su miedo se apodera a tal grado que no le permite salir de su casa y dudar de si mismo. Se ve esto a lo largo del capítulo.**

 **La madre de Joshua, Marien. La doy por fin a conocer. El nombre Marien, lo había escuchado antes. Tiene algunos significados en árabe. Pero el que más me llama la atención es el siguiente.**

" _ **Amar y ser amadas, para sembrar la paz, para complacer, así como para mediar entre los conflictos en los que se puedan ver mezcladas las personas de su entorno"**_

 **Al escuchar ese significado. Quería que la madre de Joshua llevara ese nombre. La apriencia que temia era de su vida pasada, como marinera, las escamas que simulan a una sirena y su Pokémon emblema, Milotic, simulando lo mismo. Marien es temible por apariencia igual que Rafael, una mujer que tenía un cargo alto y gran experiencia. Aunque su apariencia es atractiva, a su vez es algo incomoda por los tatuajes que tiene en su cuerpo.**

 **Como se vio en este capítulo. Marien le recordó a Joshua a través de una batalla Pokémon. Que era lo que necesitaba, comportándose casi igual que un Bully, más que nada estricta ante su hijo. Revivirle ese día y enseñarle que no solo estaba por sí mismo, sino también por sus Pokémon.**

 **Si te preguntas que era lo que dijo en árabe. Fue lo siguiente:**

" _ **Marien, Maria es lo mismo. Plantean el mismo significado"**_

 **Fennekin aunque aparentemente no tuvo mucho papel. Es lo contrario. Ya que ahí entra la personalidad que tiene, es de carácter fuerte. Y dicho carácter es lo que ayudo a Joshua entrar en sí, ya que Fennekin no se rendía, no importaba el oponente, ni su tipo.**

 **Aunque Joshua gano la batalla. Gran parte Marien se contuvo, para poder enseñarle la lección a su hijo, para darle ese pequeño empujo. Y enseñarle que no importaba igual si ganaba o perdía, era demostrarle igual al enemigo que no tiene que ser fácil.**

 **Ya con la motivación necesaria Joshua de nuevo sigue su camino para ser entrenador. Junto con Fennekin.**

 **Sobre el Soundtrack, bueno siempre los he dado. Cada personaje tiene su soundtrack, pero por ahora empezare con Rafael y Marien, que son el mismo. Si lo escuchaste sabes en qué forma suena, sabes que si les queda. Pertenece a Smash Bros Brawl. Daré los soundtrack de videojuegos. Mas si son de Nintendo o si salieron para sus consolas.**

 **Por ahora es todo lo que tengo que resumir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a**

 **Pirata** **y** **alen6**

 **Responderé el comentario de** **Pirata** **.**

 **La verdad es algo que no me complace, soy lento. Y quisiera ir más rápido. Aunque es un campo nuevo para mí y si me cuesta ver cómo le llego. Agradezco esa paciencia. Y sobre Bounsweet, bueno fue simplemente por "mame". Aun sigo planeando su papel a futuro. Mas por ahora traje un poco de celos por parte de Fennekin.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar este cap y me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Y agradezco todos aquellos que leen este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Adiós y cuídense.**

 **Hasta la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
